The Meeting For Futures
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Cilan and Axew are travelling in the faraway region of Unova. With new creatures and exciting adventures to come, what will happen when old friends reuinte? And even older sparks are rekindled? Poke' Wishful and Ikair later on.
1. The Meeting For Futures

A Meeting For Futures.

A black/white game tribute!

Aaml implied!

"Snivy! Leaf tornado!" The green minature lizard fired a stream of green leaves towards it's awaiting opponent, knocking the other creature off it's feet and landing against the hard ground with a thud.

"Axew! You can do it! Get up and use dragon rage!" A girl with iris coloured locks bellowed, causing the Snivy's trainer to quiver slightly.

The bipedal pint-sized dragon let out a massive and destructive expanse of multicoloured energy, but somehow, the attack went wild, missing the smug Snivy completely, and instead, hitting a nearby tree, disturbing a small flock of Pidove from their rest.

Smiling at his companion's failed attempt at the dragon attack, the Snivy trainer called to his lizard, commanding her to finish the ardous battle with a vine whip, which cracked down apon the heavily breathing Axew, knocking him down to the dusty floor, his eyes swirling as the dust cleared.

"Axew! Are you alright?" The purple haired girl asked, clutching her tired Poke'mon in her arms, it winked at her, before it chanted it's name, and jumped into her hair with excitement.

"I'm glad you're ok Axew!" the girl giggled as her gible-like creature dived into her messy purple streaks of hair.

"Great job Snivy! You were truly awesome today!" The Snivy's trainer praised the green animal, before pulling a scarlet and white sphere with a black strip and white button out of his pocket, and holding it up to the tired Snivy.

The lizard disappeared in a red light inside the ball, and the boy placed the poke'ball back inside his pocket with a look of pride written over his face.

" Hey Iris, Axew still hasn't mastered his "Dragon Sneeze" then?" The two trainer's gym leader friend laughed, ignoring the glare the girl gave him.

"Well Cilan, I haven't seen your Pansage doing too well with it's solar beam for awhile either!" Iris sneered, her Axew giggling as Cilan flicked his green hair in irritance.

"Now now you two, can't I leave without you both yelling at eachother for at least TWO seconds?" The Snivy trainer laughed, a buttercup coloured rodent perched on his shoulder. The mouse chirped happily, it had rosy red cheek sockets along with a yellow torso, tall and pointy ears with black tips, and a lightning bolt shaped tail which kept knocking the boy's hat off his head every five minutes. The electric mouse was indeed a rare sight to behold in the faraway region of Unova.

Suddenly, another creature, blue in colour burst forth from it's poke'ball, making everyone jump.

A turquoise sea otter-like creature materialised, it had a beaver-like tail, a brown nose and freckles, and a shell attatched to it's stomach, the shell was called a scalchop, and the animal detatched it from it's torso for deflecting moves and a boomerang-like attack.

"Oscha?" The animal cheered, before he knocked the irritable Pikachu off of its trainer's shoulder and the otter replaced it, sticking it's tongue out at the angered yellow mouse.

"Pika!" the creature warned, before attacking the animal with a sharp shock which appeared from within his cheeks.

However, as I said earlier, the otter detatched his scalchop from his chest, and deflected the attack, instead, sending it straight towards Iris and Axew, who a few moments later, lay in a smouldering heap on the ground groaning.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief at the near attack, he'd had quite enough "Pika-Power" for today...

"Oschawott!" Ash laughed, petting the happy Poke'mon gleefully. Pikachu, sulked in a corner, its feeling's dejected by that irritating and needy Oschawott... It thought in anger.

Then a loud noise erupted throughout the landscape, bringing the group to their senses.

Infront of them, sat a strangely familliar creature.

It had a blue body, and the animal looked like a mutant crazy frog. He had two extra long fingers on each hand out of a possible three fingers and his face had a somewhat vacant gaze.

The Poke'mon croaked in joy at the familliar Pikachu.

As if on queue, Pikachu stopped sulking at Ash's newfound love for Oschawott, and scurried over to the animal, speaking in poke'tongue with great enthusiasm.

"What is THAT! It looks like Godzilla!" Iris yelled trembling on the spot, Cilan's gaze was simillar as they both bolted behind a surprised Ash and his Oschawott.

Ash, for the first time since the creature's arrival, looked up and spotted the poison frog Poke'mon. Blinking a couple of times, Ash spoke calmly but without a faintest clue.

"A-a Croagunk?" The raven haired boy spluttered, taking a step towards the croaking animal who was currently involved in a long conversation with Ash's Pikachu, who kept pointing at Oschawott irritantly.

"A what? What's a croagunk?" Iris exclaimed, Axew appearing from her mop of hair and bounding over to Pikachu and the newcomer in a friendly manner.

Then, a "tree" Cilan had been leant against moved, shaking up the frightened Cilan, who hid out of sight behind Iris's hair.

"Sudowoodo!" The "tree" chanted smiling and joining Pikachu and Axew and Croagunk.

"and I suppose that's a sudowoodo..." Ash said, his face was showing him deep in thought.

"A croagunk, and then, a sudowoodo? There's only one person I know with both of those Poke'mon..."

As if on queue, a tanned boy, only a few years older than Ash appeared, a small pink Happiny by his side.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes as his old travelling friend began to come closer to them.

However, Iris didn't know who the heck that guy was, so, being Iris, she stomped over to him angrily.

"What's the big idea scaring us with a walking talking tree and the crazy frog's mutant brother?" Iris yelled forcefully, scaring the hesitant man, his spiky brown locks blowing in the breeze.

Just as Brock began to try to get himself out of the dodgy situation, Ash shoved Iris aside, and pulled Brock into a friendly hug, Pikachu joining in with a chorus of chants.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Brock exclaimed, his face said it all.

"I could ask you the same question Brocko!" Ash laughed, stepping back and smiling at his old travelling companion.

Brock explained that he had come to Unova to do POKe'Mon research to help him on his road to becoming a POKe'MON doctor.

Of course, Cilan sulked over lunch, he was usually the one to provide Ash and Iris with their tea, but ever since this "Brock" turned up, Iris and Ash had been scoffing the squinty-eyed guy's food down like there was no tomorrow.

Even Oschawott, Axew, Tepig, Pansage, Snivy and Pidove were gulping, pecking, munching and chowing some specially made food of this so-called "friend" of Ash's.

Eventually, with meal time over, Ash challenged Brock to a battle, Brock accepted with great empathy.

"Pikachu! Show Brock how much more stronger we've got!" Ash pounded the air with his fist, Pikachu hopped onto the battlefield, it's cheeks sparking in anticipation.

"Come on out... Sandile!" Brock commanded, as a beige crocodile appeared on the other side of the field.

Sandile was a POKe'MON with a black mask around it's eyes and several stripes on it's tail, typically, a ground type POKe'MON.

The match went on for a very long time, with neither side wanting to admit defeat, in the end, it all came down to the last move of the match...

Ash gritted his teeth as Pikachu barely managed to dodge a sand tomb from Sandile.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle now!" Ash yelled, pointing at the sandile, whom moments later, was lying on his back in defeat after the amazingly strong and powerful lightning dash hit him.

However, even after the match, Oschawott, Pikachu, Axew, Happiny, Pansage, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Snivy, Tepig and Pidove played by the side of a waterfall contentedly.

Talking between themselves about life in general, the group didn't notice as Oschawott wandered off into a nearby bush, it was on an exploration...

Listening carefully, the valliant Oschawott passed silently by a group of Scraggy who were resting peacefully on some big rocks, he dodged the Wubats in their dark caves, before the little otter stopped curiously.

Oschawott heard a strange noise, following it's trail, Oschawott tumbled away and scampered towards the sound.

Oschawott soon came to a small clearing in the dense forest, where he spotted a human girl with a few water type element POKe'MON of whom Oschawott had never seen before.

Tumbling into the opening, the otter ran to greet the same type creatures with glee.

It smiled as all the practising poke'mon turned to face him, looks of puzzlement apparent on each of thier faces, well, apart from the star shaped one, cos, well, he didn't have a face, but... aaaaanyway!

The human girl turned to face Oschawott.

"Awwwww! Hi there little Pokemon! Aren't you just the cutest little water type!" the girl cooed, flattering Oschawott's increasing ego.

"Oschawott! Where did he go this time?" Ash groaned, searching high and low but to no avail. Even Pidove hadn't spotted him from up high.

The group trecked through the forest insearch of the mischevious oschawott.

A animal with a massive blue fin on it's head and a aqua mouse pokemon showed a curious Oschawott their water guns, whilst an experienced Politoed and careful Corsola practised moves such as hydro pump and spike cannon.

The girl was enjoying Oschawott's company immensly, as she showed the little otter all her creature's best moves, and even tried to teach Oschawott a few!

But sat on the outside of all the fun, was a mustard coloured duck, bigger than a pikachu, with a major case of a headache and three hairs on it's head.

Misty had tried everything, floats, boats, ski jets, staryu rides, bouncy balls, you name it, Misty had tried all these methoda and more to try to get her damned Psyduck to swim!

But Psyduck obviously was contented with watching, it just sat there, staring into space, it's face clueless.

Oschawott investigated the creature, unfortuantely, he water gunned him.

Psyduck, jumped up in a panic, and legged it through the foliage quacking panicstricken.

"Psyduck! Get back here!" The red head yelled after the duck, but Psyduck carried on running, Misty lost his trail, and when she got back to her pokemon, the little oschawott was nowhere to be seen...

TO BE CONTINUED...

With my regalness,

my fur so white,

I shall purr to please,

and for no master fight,

a cat am I,

I'll give you my yowl,

no longer meowth,

but stronger,

elegant,

tough,

bigger.

but the question still remains...

what poke'mon am I?

review your answers!

AAML;)


	2. Let the Hunt Begin

gh2bwoschasnivtepiech 1265

The Meeting for Futures- chapter two!

"Where the heck did that Oshawott damned well go?" Iris yelled suddenly, knocking a startled Axew off out of her hair.

The creature growled in discomfort, and tried to reattatch itself to his mistress, but to no avail, sighing, Axew settled to walking.

"Great, first we lose stupid Psyduck and now that cute water poke'mon has gone before I could even catch it..." the redhead groaned, plonking herself on a branch of a tree she had been climbing.

Misty's cerulean eyes wandered over to the crystal clear waterfall around her.

This place was beautiful, deerling, creatures whom where a rustic red colour with large eyes grazed peacefully, and several grey Minccino scurried up and down the trees which were hung over the large and rushing expanse of water.

Misty was about to give up hope when something caught her eye.

It was the otter, he was stood next to her red drawstring bag, just inches away from Misty's reach.

"There you are! Help me find my Psyduck!" Misty called out to Oschawott, but the animal had other ideas.

Oschawott grabbed Misty's bag, and began rummaging through it, as if, looking for something...

The otter squealed in delight as it held a strange looking fish lure in it's fangs.

Misty's eyes widened in fear.

"No please, put it back!" Misty yelled, after finding out she was indeed, stuck in the tree.

"Oschawott!" the poke'mon giggled, scrambling over towards the riverbank with Misty's precious lure secured tightly in it's mouth.

"Come back!" Misty screeched, she was infuriated, as she glared at the animal before attempting to climb down for the tree to rescue her precious item.

But Misty, had never been good at climbing, her foot slipped, and Misty began screaming loudly. as she fell towards the ground, the last thing she saw was the white and turquoise oschawott, standing over her before everything went black...

"Pi?" The little rodent's head shot up as a strange and unpleasant noise met with his pointy ears.

"hey, what's up Pikachu? D'ya hear Oschawott?" Ash asked, reaching out to pet the yellow mouse but his hand met thin air instead.

Pikachu hopped down off of Ash's shoulder to the grassy ground and scurried off, back the way they'd come...

Ash and the gang, Brock, Iris and Cilan ran after little Pikachu, who kept running, until he reached a densely forested area.

Hesitating for a second, Pikachu darted into the undergrowth, Ash chasing after him.

"Slow down Pika..." Ash huffed slightly, as something round and yellow made contact with his torso, sending Ash and the yellow thing down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ash! Ash! Are you ok?" Cilan exclaimed, watching as the raven haired teen slowly lifted his head, groaning.

Ash rubbed a bump which he felt had began to form on the back of his head, and his eyes opened wide in surprise at the KO-ed creature in his lap.

"A psyduck? What next Zekrom? Reshiram? Mewtwo? Mew? Giratina? Dialga? Palkia? Arceus? Victini? Celebi? Manaphy? Rayquaza? Kyogre? Darkrai?Deoxys? Jirachi? Shaymin? Groudon? Zapdos? Moltres? Articuno maybe? Lugia and Ho-oh perhaps! Gimme a break already!" Ash laughed, glancing down at the yellow duck, whose eyes were swirling slowly.

Axew began sniffing the air silently, Iris reached back to pet him but her fingers only touched her violet hair.

"Axew? What are you doing?" Iris asked, turning to see her dragon sniffing the air like a rescue dog.

"Maybe Axew smells this Psyduck's trainer!" Brock marvelled, watching the Axew patiently.

A sudden rustle erupted from the bush, and a little crying creature appeared.

"Oschawott! Where have you been? What happened!" Ash exclaimed, holding the otter in his free arm.

But Oschawott just continued weeping, shaking his head tirelessly.

"What's that in Oschawott's mouth?" Brock asked, pointing to an odd shaped figure in the creature's mouth.

Ash managed to pry the object from Oschawott's jaws, and again, his eyes opened almost as wide as a psyduck's.

"Hey, that looks familliar..." Iris murmured, taking the object from Ash's grip and holding it up.

"Really familliar..." Cilan whispered, getting a closer look at the item.

"It must be a kind of special fishing lure..." Brock explained, his hand cupping his chin in deep thought.

Suddenly, something snapped inside of Ash.

"I-it's me..." He exclaimed, his russet eyes fixed on the fishing lure infront of him.

"But, why would somebody else have a fishing lure of YOU?" Iris yelled, snatching the object off of Ash, who was staring mesmerised.

Ash thoguht hard, before a memory clicked into place in the back of his mind.

"Hey look Pikachu! Misty's lure!"

The image flashed past his eyes, it had only been a few weeks then since he had left Kanto and was in Hoenn with May, Max and Brock.

"Hellloooo! Ash! Can you hear me?" Ash snapped out of his daydream, by Iris waving her hand infront of his face.

Reaching into his pocket, Ash felt around in carefully, ah ha, he could feel it brushing against his rough fingers, the smooth finish, v-shaped victory sign, and the short... Ah yes, the short ponytail which stuck out at an angle.

Ash pulled the object from his jeans, Iris and Cilan gasped.

"M-mini Misty, you still have that with you?" Brock gasped, watching as Ash's cheeks flushed slightly, and he nodded smiling.

Iris handed Ash the mini lure of himself in his Kanto gear gently.

Ash held the two lures in the palm of his hand, both of them were posing the victory sign on one hand, and they both had one eye closed winking at one another.

Ash looked closely, the other hand of each lure had an open position, being careful not to damage them, Ash managed to slip the Mini-Ash and Mini-Misty's hand into eachother's.

"Then, that must mean..." Ash smiled, and looked down at Oschawott.

"Mean what! Ash I'm confused! What means what? Ash!" Iris shook Ash forcefully, breaking him from his dream.

"Misty..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well done Trixie cherry! It was indeed Persian in the last poem!

Now for this weeks poem!

Blowing my bubbles far an wide,

In the rivers of the world I shall survive,

Swimming is my favourite past time,

then maybe later, hypnotise a mr mime,

my stomach swirls sleepily,

and my long tail,

like a rudder for a ship,

propells me along,

I am only one of many of my kind,

Throughout Kanto and even Jhoto you will find,

myself, me, and I,

But the question still remains,

What Poke'mon am I?

review your answers!

AAML:)


	3. Saviour Saviour, I am Braver

The Meeting For Futures.

Chapter 3

whoa! i've had so many reviews already for this! It was indeed Poliwag in the last poem! And I was afraid that I'd made it too tricky!

"But, why would Misty be in Unova? it doesn't make any sense..." the squinty-eyed teen pondered.

"Whose Misty?" Iris asked, her previous activity of squeezing the Psyduck's cheeks interrupted.

The yellow duck brightened considerably at the mention of the red-head.

"Psy yi!" The duck quacked, struggling in the violet haired girl's grip.

"Then that must mean, you're this "Misty's" Psyduck right?" Cilan asked, getting a reply from Psyduck in the form of a nod.

Iris sulked slightly, she'd wanted to catch that Psyduck...

"Oschawott, did you see Misty?" Ash asked the turquoise otter, who just gazed down at the scalchop on his stomach and nodded silently.

"Well, lead the way buddy!" Ash grinned excitably, placing Oschawott on the ground.

But Oschawott just sat rooted to the spot, fiddling with the scalchop on it's belly, ignoring Ash's orders.

"Fine, be like that Oschawott..." Ash murmured, pulling another poke'ball from his pocket.

"Pidove! we need you to fly around the forest! And if you see a girl who looks like this," Ash shoved the mini-Misty lure in Pidove's face, "Come back and show us where she is!" And with that command, the loyal Pidove flew over the trees, cawing as she went.

The waterfall rushed gracefully, and the tranquil, Pidove's second evolution, squaked in the sky, alerting all POKe'MON in the area of an unwanted presence...

"Darn Tranquils..." A feminine voice muttered, silently, the lady retracted a shiny sphere from her shoulder bag, and released her Woobat.

The fuzzy animal flew quietly, and attacked an unsuspecting Lillipup, which yelped as the bat knocked it over to the dusty ground.

Growling slightly, the yorkshire terrier Pokemon got to it's paws and attacked back with a bite attack, sending Woobat flying back to Jesse in a hurry.

Jesse's partner nodded at her, it was time for plan B...

"With pleasure... A Kanto cats gotta do what a Kanto cats gotta do." The cream cat inbetween the two thieves sheathed

it's claws gleefully, the charm on it's head gleaming in the sun. Leaping towards the startled Lillipup, the cat began attacking it with sharp and painful fury swipes attack.

Meowth dodged an angered tackle furiously, and attacked again this time with avenegance.

The cat stood back to admire his own handiwork as the Lillipup lay infront of him, barely breathing, it's once adorabled face now covered in scratches and grazes.

The puppy admitted defeat, as James threw a poke'ball at the injured dog, it entered without hesitance, earning James his first Unova POKe'MON.

"Yes! This is the beginning of James! The mighty moltres...!" James began, before

Meowth scratched his face irritantly,

"Not again Jimmy-Boy..." He sighed, watching as James curled up holding onto Jesse's leg weeping like a little girl.

"the, mighty moltres has fallen..." He cried, nearly yanking Jesse's leg off.

"Get off me you idiot!" She yelled, kicking James hard.

"The boss trusts us with this mission, if you're going to cry, we'll leave you behind, I didn't leave my darling Yanmega, Seviper, and my adorable Wobuffet back in Sinnoh so you could cry like a toddler!" Jesse yelled, watching James sniff dejectedly.

"Hey youse twose, whats that by dat bank?" Meowth asked, pointing his furry finger over towards a strange fallen creature by the side of a bedraggled tree...

Jesse stopped hindering James and squinted at the figure, she then, spotted a broken branch hanging off of the tree...

"Whatever it is it must've fell out of that tree..." Jesse exclaimed, watching as James walked closer to get a better look.

"It's probably a rare and legendary Poke'mon! Maybe Zekrom? Or even Reshiram!" Meowth cheered, him and Jesse sharing looks of happiness.

"Uh, guys, I don't think that's a POKe'MON..." Jame warned, grabbing Jesse and Meowth and dragging them towards it.

"It's the redheaded twerpette!" Jesse yodelled, scaring all the sewaddles from the trees. Sewaddle are bug poke'mon with half a green leaf around their neck, they are yellow in colour and use attacks such as string shot.

"You mean the main twerp's old girlfriend, Misty?" James asked, snatching the binocluars off of Jesse for a better look.

"Meeeeowth! Dat's right! But wait, how's dis good Jess?" The cream cat asked, licking his paw dignently.

Jesse didn't answer Meowth, instead, she crept towards the vunerable girl, until she could almost touch her.

"Meowth! wats up with her James?" Meowth asked, prodding a paw at the fallen girl.

James shook Misty, but to no avail, he then spotted the broken branch.

"She must've been climbing and fell, whatever happened, she out cold." James explained, waving his hand over to the bits of broken branch around her.

James looked at the teenage girl worriedly, before his eye caught sight of Jesse.

"Jesse!" James yelled at his bright haired companion, catching her attention.

"What?" she yelled back, continuing what she had been doing.

"You're not really gonna steal those POKe'MON are you?" James asked hesitantly, watching as Jesse rummaged through the twerpette's bag without a care in the world.

"Well nows a good a time as ever, she can't stop us." Jesse pointed at Misty like she was a disease, and held out seven Poke'balls.

James sighed loudly, watching as Meowth's eyes sparkled at the sight of the red spheres in Jesse's palm.

"Lets go already Jess!" James yelled pointing towards the river.

"Hang on James and Jesse, are we only gonna take her Poke'mon?" Meowth asked, glanciing up at the fallen branch.

"Why Meowth?" James asked, looking between the cat and their escape.

"Here's what we're gonna do..." Meowth laughed, rubbing his paws together in glee...

"Pidove! pidove!" The bird flew over the tall forest of greenery, before, wait, was that the girl?

"I wonder how Pidove is doing?" Cilan pondered, feeding his Pansage a bowl of Brock's grass type food.

Pansage nibbled happily on the food, not noticing as a pink egg shaped creature snatched a handful.

"Hey!" Cilan yelled, watching as Brock's POKe'MON munched happily on his Pansage's dinner.

"Chansey Chansey!" The creature giggled, turning away from the grass gym leader and his irked grass monkey.

"Hey Brock, I thought your Happiny evolved?" Ash asked, stroking the tiny pink Happiny creature which was sat playing with Pikachu's tail as the rodent slept.

Brock faced Ash, "My Happiny DID evolve Ash, I told you, I wanted to be a Poke'mon doctor, so I headed to the daycare in Straiton city, and this girl," Ash raised his eyebrows at this point at his lady-loving companion.

"And this girl had a blissey poke'mon, she told me she'd inherited it from her grandfather in Goldenrod city in Jhoto, and she wanted Blissey to have an egg, but she couldn't find another Blissey anywhere. So along came me and Chansey, and I agreed to help her out, and well, we were both really surprised because, there were twin happinys that hatched! So I took one and so did Laura, oh Laura..." Brock perverted mind headed back into his adult mode.

Ash rolled his eyes, before he smiled as Pikachu slept happily, basking in the warm sunlight of Unova.

"Axew! axew!" The dragon POKe'MON nudged Ash irritantly, catching his attention at last.

"You wanna battle?" Ash asked, watching as Axew nodded excitedly, running over to a patch of grass.

"Ok then, while we're waiting for Pidove to return I guess!" Ash chuckled, pulling a POKe'BALL from his denim trouser pocket.

"Tepig!" The pig squealed, hopping on the spot, it's red ball shaped tail waving in the afternoon Summer heat.

"I'll be the referee! this match is between Iris's Axew and Ash's Tepig, Begin!" Brock yelled, making Cilan sulk, refereeing the twos battles had always been his job.

Cilan sighed watching as Axew geared up for a dragon claw.

"Tepig! Dodge then flame charge!" Ash called to the spritely pig.

Tepig dodged the dragon claw barely, and began charging at the Gible-look-alike, gathering speed as Tepig's entire orange body was engulfed in flames, simillar to a volt tackle.

"Axew! Counter with scratch!" Iris yelled, as Axew sprinted toward Tepig, who thundered towards Axew in flames.

The bipedal dragon attempted to halt the big-eared pig with his claws, but Axew found himself being flung high into the air.

"Axew is unable to battle! Ash's Tepig wins!" Brock called, watching with a smile as Ash highfived Tepig and Pikachu.

"Pidove!" The pidgeon cooed, landing on the plastic lunch table a few metre away from Ash.

" Did ya see her Pidove?" Ash asked excited, watching as Pidove nodded, opening it's beak in joy.

"Lead the way!" Ash called, returning his Tired Tepig and grabbing a slightly sleepy Pikachu and racing through the trees, following Pidove happily.

"So, what's the deal with this 'Misty' girl Brock?" Cilan asked, watching as Iris tried to get a response out of a hyper Ash, who just ignored her and sang to himself cheerfully.

"Well, Misty was Ash's first travelling companion, he broke her bike, and she chased after him, swearing to follow him until Ash repayed her for it." Brock explained, watching as Cilan stared bug eyed as Ash pranced around like a Celebi.

"So, how come Ash is so happy?" Cilan whispered.

"Well, Ash and Misty started off as eachother's biggest rivals, but as time went on, even I noticed a change in both of thier behaviour towards eachother, Misty seemed to enjoy winding Ash up, and seemed to enjoy the attention, Misty was giving him." Brock answered Cilan, but Cilan had more questions yet...

"So, why did she leave?" He asked, his lime green eyes following Iris's annoyed face.

Brock looked slighty crestfallen, sighing, he asnwered...

" Misty had to leave after travelling with Ash and I through Jhoto and Kanto, You see, she's a gym leader for water types, and she had to go home and take over the gym. I don't think I've ever seen Misty look so upset in my life. She looked as if she cry any second."

"did she cry?" Cilan asked, petting his Pansage which was propped on his shoulder.

"No, but, I think she stopped herself, for Ash's sake, he was devastated, we all were, and after finding out Misty's adoration for him, made it even harder, and I had to leave too, and even as we travelled through Hoenn and Sinnoh, leaving May, Max and Dawn and her Piplup behind, I'd never seen look as upset as he did when Misty left." Brock finished, wiping a threatening tear from his non-existent eyes.

"Oh." Cilan whispered, Ash had lost many friends, but, from the sounds of it, this Misty was special to him...

Cilan was snapped out of his daze by Pidove's calls.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder in fright, his brown eyes never leaving the figure infrotn of them.

There was a massive net hanging from a tree, it was white, like it had been made of a sewaddle's string shot.

"M-Misty!" Ash yelled, shoving past Iris and Axew, and shaking the net hastily.

"Are you okay? Misty! Can you hear me!" He cried, reaching his finger's through the netting, and stroking Misty's now shoulder length hair.

The redhead remained silent and still.

Ash, fearing the worst, cursed loudly, shocking Iris and Cilan immensely, as the swear word left Ash's lips.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled, hopping onto Ash's shoulder and comforting him.

A salty tear left Ash's eye, and trailed down his cheek, he didn't bother to wipe it away, he instead, clung to the net, sobbing silently.

"Ash! What's wrong?" Iris asked, placing her tanned hand on Ash's shoulder.

"She's gone..." Ash cried, hugging the elctric rodent tightly.

Ash glance at Misty warily, was she gone? Something told Ash she was but... Then...

Misty's hand twitched slightly, making Ash's mouth drop open in surprise.

Psyduck waddled forward, quacking loudly.

"She's alive! I saw her hand move Brock! I swear!" Ash bellowed, trying to stretch the material of the net.

"Ash, let's think of a plan..." Cilan began wisely, but he was silenced as all of Ash's POKe'BALL's popped open, leaving Snivy, Oschawott, Tepig, Pikachu and Pidove standing next to him, ready for thier orders.

"Snivy! Leaf blade! tepig! Tackle! oschawott! Razor shell! Pidove! Air cutter! and Pikachu," Ash turned to face the loyal rosent, and nodded. "Iron tail Misty out."

Even Axew and Pansage joined in, using thier scratch and razor leaf moves to attempt to free the girl.

combined with Ash, Brock, Cilan and Iris's tugging, the net snapped, and and Misty fell limply from it, but before she hit the ground, Ash attempted to catch her, but instead, she landed on him, sending Ash crashing to the earthy ground with Misty in his arms.

"Huh? Where am I?" Misty groaned, rubbing her cerulean eyes, and feeling a sharp pain in her knee.

Misty got the surprise of her life as her eyelids flew open.

"A-Ash? Brock? Pikachu? Psyduck! And that darn otter!" Misty yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Oschawott, who hid behind Snivy in fright.

"I-I'm glad you're ok Mist..." Ash murmured, smiling happily at the girl who was sat ontop of him.

"Oh Ash! I'm sorry!" Misty giggled, hopping to her feet, wincing as her knee throbbed painfully.

"Misty..." Ash murmured grinning at the cerulean eyed girl, her ginger locks were slightly longer than before, and they were cut in a fashionable bob, she wore a dark blue jacket, and her famous short shorts, Ash had revert his eyes from her denim shorts, were they even legal anymore?

The two were disrupted from their daydream by a sharp cry for help.

"Pikachu! snivy! oschawott! tepig! pidove! axew! pansage! Give them back!" Iris yelled, her face furious.

Infront of them, stood a growling Lillipup, it had a scar over it's left eye, floating by it's side, a Woobat shuddered.

"Well well, don't you just love a good reunion?" A familliar voice laughed, making the hairs on the back of Ash's neck prickle.

"Prepare for trouble, twerps."

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hope you enjoyed!

Here's the poem for today!

I may not be able to fly,

Even though I have wings,

You'd better watch out,

I can only be found in the region with Poffins,

Training hard,

I stand proud,

I may be small,

But I am formidable,

Streamline swimming,

Whirlpools of water,

I am a popular one,

one of a choosable three,

and two stages ahead of me,

But the question still remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

review your answer to whose that POKe'MON?

AAML:)


	4. The Sound of Silence

The Meeting for Futures.

Chapter 4

Whoa! Alot of reviews!

This wasn't even gonna be a proper story, but it sure is now!

please read my first fanfic, More than just Best Friends, thankyou! The poke'mon in the poem was very well done to those who guessed right...

Piplup!

Well, enjoy this chapter!

There might be a swear word in tnis chapter. just to warn you.

This chapter is dedicated to Avril Lavigne's new album Goodbye Lullaby being released, who knows? There maybe a songfic on one of the new tracks soon!

Team Rocket appeared from the hedges, and opened thier mouthes to rehearse their motto.

But they were immediately shut up by a certain redhead, who spotted them and began giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" James asked, he was genuinely confused by the ginger haired teenage girl who was rolling on the floor in fits of giggles.

"I can't believe you guys are STILL stalking Ash, I mean, you guys have followed him around since he was ten, so that would mean, you've been 'following' Ash for..." Misty wondered, rubbing the tears from her eyes merrily.

Iris and Cilan watched in amazement as the newest girl of the group continued to laugh without a care in the world.

"For Five years, 7 months, 24 days, 8 minutes and 12, make that 13 seconds." James mumbled, before he was silenced as Jesse clobbered him round the head hard.

"Shut it ya idiot! Ya makin' us sound like stalkers!" Meowth hissed, adding his mark to James' now scratched face.

"I'm sorry," Iris exclaimed, "Am I MISSING something!" She yelled, making Axew scurry behind Pikachu in worry, when Iris got mad she was as unpredictable as a herd of mankey.

"Huh? Who are YOU?" Misty inquired, poking her delicate finger at an infuriated purple haired, red faced Iris.

"I am Iris, Ash's BEST friend." she growled, making Psyduck cover his ears and cry in fright.

Misty noticed her crying duck and ran to comfort him.

"Hey! Don't scare my psyduck! And I'M Ash's best friend! Isn't that right Ash?" Misty answered, her cerulean eyes narrowing and never leaving Iris's indigo ones.

Ash just stepped back, "Uh guys, um, girls, sorry, you're both my Best friends." Ash sweatdropped, feeling the two agitated girl's stares on him.

"Hey! We are still here!" Jesse hollered, attempting to reclaim their audience.

"And we didn't even get to say the motto..." James sighed, his head in his hands.

"I AM!"

"NO! I AM!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Iris bellowed, pushing the redhead forcefully, making her even angrier.

"Ash would never like a GINGER!" Iris yelled, smirking, well, that was until, her eye caught Ash and Brock's, well, Brock hasn't got eyes, well, he's got those squinty lines hasn't he?, but, so how does he see? he must be able to see someh..., aaaaanywaaaays...

Brock looked at Iris, a frightened look apparent on his face. Iris looked at Ash.

The raven haired boy just covered his eyes, as if waiting for something to happen...

Cilan just stood there, watching Pikachu who covered his ears for an unknown reason.

"BAM!"

Iris screeched as the accusing redhead's fist made contact with her cheek, knocking her back several feet, clutching her face.

"Iris! Are you alright?" Cilan hollered, knocking Pansage off his shoulder and rushing forward to help Iris up.

Iris's face was dark and angry, making even Team Rocket quiver at the young girl's expression.

"You BITCH!" She screamed, lunging at Misty with all her might.

Misty hadn't been expecting the surprise attack, so she skidded to the floor with a sickening thud as Iris dived at her.

Misty tried to yell out as Iris punched her hard, square in the jaw, she then kicked Misty's knee, which Misty hadn't been prepared for. Misty screamed as loud as she could, the pain coursing through her body like ten thousand volts might.

Misty just lead there, struggling to break free and dodging the wild punches Iris kept dealing.

Suddenly, Iris felt herself being grabbed roughly, and pulled backwards.

A pair of bony fingers wrapped around her waist. Cilan struggled to hold onto the kicking violet haired girl as she screamed words of abuse at Misty, who tried to lunge at Iris.

Her fist was only a few inches away from Iris's nose when she felt somebody grab her under her arms, and drag her away from Iris. Wriggling and screaming, Misty struggled in the person's grip.

"Misty, Iris STOP!" Ash screeched, his russet eyes that were usually calm and kind now furious and dissapointed.

Misty slowed down as Ash's angry words entered her brain.

Misty lowered her fist, and stopped wriggling, she stood limp, barely holding in the fresh batch of tears which threatened to fall.

"Ginger bitch." Iris growled, walking away from Misty, who was still being held by Ash tightly, Iris walked away, clutching her cheek as she stroked her worried Axew.

"What's gotten into you!" Ash asked, releasing Misty eventually, and watching her sad expression.

Misty felt ashamed, she could feel Ash's eyes grazing over her, they were burning a hole in her.

Misty could not meet his gaze, instead, she did the next best thing, she shrank to the floor, covering her face in misery.

"Bitch fight! Figh..."James continued jeering, but Cilan just stuck his finger up at the lavender haired rocket.

"Hey twerps! I think you're all forgetting something! we have your POKe'MON you redheaded twerp!" Meowth laughed, before his eyes opened wide and Jesse and James shouted for his to shut up.

Misty lifted her head in worry, "wh-what! How did you...? My bag! My poke'balls!" Misty bawled, holding her scarlet bag in panic, psyduck hugging her leg.

"ha! We're not so much of losers now are we?" Jesse yelled triumphant, holding up a single scarlet POKe'BALL in the air.

James then looked through the seven balls, there was one, different from the rest, intead of being red, this poke'ball was a light blue, mixed in with red.

"What's in this one?" James asked curious, showing Misty the poke'ball.

"Corsola! Give her back right now!" Misty yelled, the tears begininng to drip down her cheeks slowly, their saltiness mixing with her bleeding lip.

Misty's jaw killed like crazy, she felt as if she had been iron tailed by a steelix round her mouth, and her lip protruded slightly, blood oozing from the wound slowly.

Team Rocket simply just stuck thier tongues out at Misty, and thier balloon took off, heading up through the trees.

However, Misty got to her aching feet, and latched herself onto James' arm, the hand which had Corsola's POKe'BALL was just out of her reach.

"Hey! No tresspassers!" Jesse yelled, ordering Meowth to scratch the valliant and stubborn girl.

As the balloon rose higher and higher into the cloudy sky, Ash began to panic, if Misty were to fall, it would be over.

Iris, Cilan, Brock and Ash chased after the balloon, shouting to Misty to hold on.

Suddenly, Meowth scratched Misty across her face, narrowly missing her eye.

Misty cried out in pain, before one hand began to slip.

"MISTY!" Ash screamed, his eyes couldn't believe what was happening.

Everyone had forgottern about the young Oschawott, he had cause all the trouble, so the otter thought he would show Pikachu he was best.

Grabbing the scalchop from his chest, Oschawott flung it high into the air, and it began spiralling towards the Meowth-shaped hot air balloon.

"Give 'em back!" Misty bawled, focusing on reaching her Politoed and Azurill's balls.

Suddenly, There was a loud pop.

Misty looked up in time to see Oschawott's scalchop smash into the balloon, and bust straight through the Meowth head, sending the balloon tumbling out of the sky.

Misty clung to the side, her eyes shut, something hit her square in the face, she opened her eyes to see a bag of seven POKe'BALLs in her arms.

"Pidove can't catch her!" Ash panicked, watching as Misty freefalled through the clouds.

Suddenly, an idea snapped in Ash's brain.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Iris yelled, watching Ash and Snivy and Pikachu sprint off towards a high tree.

"To save my best friend." He hollered, speeding up as he heard Misty's wails as she grew closer to the ground.

Ash climbed the tallest tree he could find, crawling past Cottonee POKe'MON, they looked on, slightly like Jumpluff/Christmas trees.

Misty clutched her POKe'BALLs to her chest, as she lost altitude.

"Roar!" Misty's eyes shot open to see her Gyrados, flying!

The gigantic dragon slid over to it's mistress, securing Misty on his back, before decending towards the ground.

Ash watched dumbstruck as Misty floated past him on her Gyrados.

Ash attempted to clib down, but he slipped, and slid straight down the tree, probably stopping him ever being able to father any children later in life.

Ash hobbled strangely over to the redhead and her Gyrados, and watched as Brock helped her down.

Team Rocket were nowhere to be seen, but cries were heard in the distance, never mind...

"Hey! That detour means we're almost at the next town, Castelia City, here we come!" Cilan exclaimed, smiling as he tended to Iris's wounds.

"Say, are the Nurse Joys and officer Jennys cute in Unova ?" Brock asked, directing his question at Ash.

Ash shook his head amused, "The Nurse Joys are all different, and they don't have Officer Jennys in Unova Brocko."

Misty giggled, but continued to stroke Oschawott and Azurill as Ash held an ice pack up to Misty's jaw.

later that evening, the sun began to set, leaving the region of Unova in a shower of stars.

Ash sat watching the stars as Iris snored in the tree above, Axew snuffling in it's sleep in her caring grip.

Brock was leant against a tree, his happiny and chansey sleeping soundly.

Cilan slept in his warm sleeping bag, his Green Pansage snoozing by his side.

Ash thought about the days dramatic events as he stared at her.

She was sleeping soundly, her orange bangs curling around her lily-white face.

Her skin seemed lit by the star filled light, she looked like an angel, she was bathed in the glow of the starry night, her eyelashes were soft against her face, and Misty was definately no longer a scrawny runt.

Ash being a boy, obviously noticed her, lets say, 'phsysical form' had changed drastically, I think we'll leave THAT to your imaginations. (perverts...)

Ash looked up at the lighted sky, it was like an ocean of pure light, the North star twinkled the brightest, and Ash flet in his pocket.

ah, there it was.

Grabbing the two joined items, Ash stared adoringly at the Mini version of himself and Misty.

Ash began to remember the good, old times, when it had been him and Misty having the fights, not Misty and Ash's travelling partner of the moment.

Ash snapped from his daydream by a rustling, by Ash's side, sat Oschawott, yawning slightly, but still, staring loyally up at his trainer as always.

"Oschawott, thank you, if it weren't for you, we may never have met up with Misty again..." Ash thanked Oschawott, who chirped a reply, and leapt into his trainer's lap for a hug.

Another noise caught Ash's attention, a slightly sleepy redhead crept out of her sleeping bag and sat beside him, looking up at in stars in pure bliss.

"Can't sleep?" Misty asked, stroking Oschawott's head comfortingly.

Ash shook his head, and turned to face her, he was beaming.

"I was looking at the milky way, I always do, you can always see it so clearly every night out here, reminds me of home back in Pallet." Ash explained, glancing up at the indigo skies, blinking as a shooting star crossed over them.

"It must be amazing," Misty began, watching as Ash turned to face her confused, "in Cerulean, the only place you can ever see the stars is Route 25 by the Nugget bridge, there's too much light pollution to see the stars properly at night, but, this place," Misty looked around, before sighing, taking in the fresh air and sounds of creatures and the trickled of peaceful water. "It's beautiful here, untouched, kinda reminds me of the old days when it was just the three of us, and the only things we thought about was whether you were going to get your next badge before I caught a new water type and before Brock got a date with Nurse Joy."

Misty gazed at the sky, she missed nights like these, ever since she had left to tend to the gym, she had missed those starry nights, when she would sit in solitary, gazing at the boy she loved who slept peacefully, that was when, she wrote the song...

"We haven't really had a chance to chat since you arrived," Ash explained, smiling warmly at her, "So tell me, how is life at the gym?"

Misty groaned, she loved the gym, and her sisters, well, she HAD to love her sisters, she didn't really have much of a choice when it came to siblings...

"Hectic, but hardly any badges trainers battle for get given to them, Gyrados always beats thier rookie POKe'MON to a pulp. how about you? Missed me?" Misty asked, waiting for his reply.

Ash smiled at Oschawott, who slept in his lap, his breathing rhymical and constant.

"Training and travelling for badges is ok, I've met loads of friends along the way, and destroyed a total of THREE bikes..." Misty raised her eyebrows knowingly at him, making Ash blush red and gulp slightly.

"But I always missed you, your personality, psyduck, your awful wake up calls, even your mallet!" Ash laughed, Misty punched his shoulder playfully, giggling along with him.

Misty's eyes wandered over to the lure in his palm, " how come you have one of me?" Ash asked.

Misty was relieved that it was dark, Ash couldn't see her turn as pink as a jigglypuff in the starlight.

"Well,"'She stammered, "You had one of me, so I thought I'd have one of you, Mr Poke'mon Master." Misty smirked, winking playfull at the raven haired boy by her side.

Ashs' heart thumped in his stomach, he could practically feel the sacred muscle rattling his ribcage in nervousness.

"Uh, Mist, I think I wanna tell you something..." Ash bit his lip as Misty faced him, curious.

"Misty, I... i've wanted to tell you this for ages, but... i think I, I think I.. lov..." Ash was interrupted by Iris's snoring.

Ash shhok his head, and turned to complete his sentence, but Misty was fast asleep, her head leant against his shoulder, her arms draped around him.

Ash sighed, WHY! For Mew's sake! Someone or soemthing up there REALLy had it in for him... He hoped it wasn't Harley... Harley was cweepy...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you enjoyed!

a bit more Aamley that chapter!

Here's the poem!

Chasing my tail,

From A to Z,

back and forth,

I have been lead,

To evolve I need a stone from the moon,

Using moves such as tail whip will get me nowhere,

I need to be strong,

Fearless,

My hyperness is shining through,

Meowth eat your heart out,

You too Glameow,

Purrloin you are based on me,

I am pink and cheer and mew happily,

A brunette, come what may owns one of our kind,

Look in Petalburg forest hard,

and surely you shall find me,

But the question still remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

review answers!

AAML:)


	5. Azurill, Azurill, Where are You!

The Meeting For Futures.

Chapter 5!

whoa! More reviews than more than just best friends!

thanks to dark nerd for adding Tormented to his story subscribe and faves!

and thankyou for all your reviews, anyone else notice Chansey's cannot be male? No. But I'm gonna have to invent ANOTHER REASON NOW! LOL XD

enjoy! Sorry it's a day late!

"You've got us lost AGAIN!"

"NO I haven't I know exactly where we're going..."

"Face the facts Ash, Misty's right YOU have gotten us LOST again." Iris sneered

. Axew was sniffing the air around them, and Pikachu had removed itself from his stubborn trainer's shoulder and was now walking by Brock's side, along with Misty's Psyduck, who looked just, as confused as a psyduck can look.

The trees swayed somewhat peacefully, and pachirisu-like creatures called Minccino scurried around in the trees.

Pansage waved one of the grey squirrels, who smiled back, before running down a hole in the Unova Oak tree.

"You're no better than before!" Misty yelled, holding her hands bawled into fists in a fighting stance. Azurill had gotten fed up with Misty and Ash's argument, so instead, it hopped along side Pikachu and Psyduck.

"Me? You're one to talk! You're still the scrawny, loud-mouthed brat you were five years back!" Ash retorted, growing closer to Misty, his fists up by his torso.

Ash regretted than last comment sincerely as Misty's old trusty mallet made contact with his rather dense head, leaving him to rub his head in pain for the next half an hour.

"And don't you think I've forgotten that you owe me a bike!" Misty announced, listening in pleasure as Ash and Brock's groans followed shortly afterwards.

"Not that damned bike AGAIN, Nurse Joy fixed your bike!" Ash broke out of his sulk and shoved Misty hard, he glared at her moodily.

"Joy may have fixed it," Misty began, scowling at Ash, "But you never paid me for it!" She pushed Ash hard, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Ash being human, (yes! OMG! Ash's human! Get the press!) Excuse me?

(what?) You're interrupting my narration. (whatever!) Anyways, are you just gonna annoy me the whole chapter?

(yup)

Sigh, annnyyyywaaaayyy, back to the story...

As I said, Ash being human, he grabbed the object nearest to him to break his fall, that 'object' , just happened to be the same angry redhead who had gotten him into this dodgy predicament in the first place.

Iris couldn't stop herself giggling as Misty screeched, before she landed right ontop of Ash, knocking the wind out of him in the process.

Misty's orange mess of hair drifted around Ash's face, obscuring his view. All Ash could see through a curtain of strawberry-scented red was Misty's pale face, and her shining aqua blue eyes.

Cilan and Brock sniggered as Misty attempted, red faced, to remove herself from Ash.

The raven haired teen gave a short "Oof" as Misty's hands pushed off from his chest. But just as Ash thought it was safe to stand, Misty lost her balance, and sent the pair of them crashing to the ground. Once again.

"So, how many miles till we reach Castelia city?" Brock asked, his hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing as his two younger friends struggled up, their faces as red as a charmeleon's, and even Pikachu could've mistaken them for his kind as the pair's cheeks burned in embarassment.

"A couple of miles..." Cilan sniggered, his face red with laughter and Iris looked slightly amused.

Azurill jiggled up an down in happiness, whilst Pikachu giggled slightly, and Axew chuffed in excitement.

"Uh, sorry." Ash mumbled, his cheeks pink in embarassment.

Misty didn't reply at this point, just nodded in acknowledgement. Making sure to keep her head down, so that Ash could not see her flushed cheeks. She had been so close, just one movement, and Misty was certain that she could've been kissing the love of her life.

But she hadn't. She had chickened out again, cheeks burning, head low in disgrace.

As Misty gathered up Azurill in her arms, she stormed past Ash who had just struggled to his feet, and stood beside Brock, peering over his shoulder at the map.

"How far Brock?" she asked, ignoring the look he gave her. (look? Look? Brock doesn't have eyes! Have many more times...?) Will you STOP it! ( stop what?)

You are interrupting my fanfiction! Just shut up! (meanie...)

Aaanyways, as I said before I was RUDELY interrupted...

Brock gave Misty a strange look, before mumbling a reply, "It should take us about half an hour till we reach Castelia City."

"Is that all?" Iris yelled, before punching the air with her fist excitedly, "Well what are we waitin' for? Lets go!" Iris grabbed Cilan's arm and began sprinting down the open path, dragging a bewildered green haired, red faced Cilan.

As soon as they reached the Poke'mon centre, Ash checked in Pikachu, Pidove, Snivy, Tepig and Oschawott. Iris sent her Axew and Cilan sent Pansage, Brock sent his Chansey, Sandile, Croagunk, sudowoodo and wait? Where was Happiny? Brock searched through his bag frantically, but there was no sign of the happy pink baby poke'mon.

Ash sent out Pidove, Snivy, Oschawott, Tepig and Pikachu to search for the lost Happiny.

"Axew, Pansage! See if you can find Brock's Happiny!" Iris commanded, waving goodbye as the two creatures trundled out of the door on their epic quest.

"Hey! Where's my Azurill?" Misty wailed, throwing the contents of her bag over the floor in panic, but there was no sign of the aqua mouse's poke'ball or indeed itself.

"Psy yi! Duck?" The yellow duck moaned, hiding behind Misty's leg.

"What's up Misty?" Ash asked the distressed girl, who was currently scrabbling through the contents of her drawstring bag, t-shirts, a toothbrush, poke'balls, Mini-Ash lure, a stuffed Corsola doll, but wait, a, photo album?

As Misty cried in dispair Ash picked up a light blue book and sat down next to her, before he opened the first page...

"Hey! Give that back!" Misty yelled, attempting to snatch the sacred book out of Ash's grubby hands.

Ash's reflexes had gotten considerably

quicker than when he and Misty had travelled again. Ash moved the book out of the way of Misty's eager reach, and tried once more to open the first page.

This time, Misty tackled Ash to the ground, and swooped for the book, sticking her tongue out at Ash in the process.

"Why won't you let me take a look Mist?" Ash pouted, he used the specail puppy-dog eyes at the teenage girl, making her heart melt instantly.

Misty snapped back into reality as Ash snatched the book from her grip and legged it into the groups ajoining room's, Misty after him, her trusty mallet above her head.

Cilan and Iris looked on, sweatdropping, whilst Brock smirked knowingly. (...) Oh good, you're not gonna interrupt, are you? (...) erhem, anyways... (BOURBONS!)

Carrying on...

The raven haired boy and his redheaded companion spent a long time like this, tackling eachother and giggling.

Little did anyone know, Happiny and Azurill were not far away at all.

Infact, they were watching Ash's EVERY movement. Happiny's eyes were a strange hue of scarlet, then quickly changing to turquoise again.

That night, Misty lay cold in bed, she missed her little bubbly Azurill.

Brock still hadn't found his Happiny either. Misty sighed in relief at the day's earlier occurings. If Ash had, even, peeked...

Misty opened the aqua blue book, on it's front page, a picture of herself and a certain dark-haired boy, drawn around them, were multiple hearts.

Misty glanced at the writing.

"Misty Ketchum and Ash Ketchum."

She sighed as Iris snored loudly, she'd have rather have shared the same room as Ash than a girl whose sleeping patterns resembled a Snorlax's.

Misty quietly settled back down, hugging a pillow to her chest in comfort.

Closing her eyes and turning off her bedside lamp, Misty prayed silently.

"Mew?, Zekrom?, Mewtwo?, Arceus?, whoever's up there, I am begging you, PLEASE let Ash not love Dawn, May or Iris, PLEASE." Misty sniffed, before lying down, and falling sound asleep.

Ash crept out of his bed quietly, making sure not to wake his sleeping rodent, and creeping past Cilan's Pansage silently.

Ash slunk into the girl's room, and took a peek around the door nosily.

Ash's eyes lit up at the sight of Misty asleep, creeping up to her, Ash fumbled in the dark, before he found it.

Snatching it, Ash crept back to bed, sniggering all the way...

The turquoise book was no longer on Misty's bed. But, who had taken it?

Three Guesses.

TO BE CONTINUED...

whoo! Finished this chapter! Enjoy!

Here's todays poem!

Hiding in a hollow tree,

Where legends are told,

And many are real,

I am the one,

Travelling so easily,

Floating so gracefully,

I shall forever be hunted,

But never found,

Stormy Nights or Summer Days,

I Shall forever protect my home,

I am known as the guardian,

I am tiny,

But strong,

This expanse of trees is where I will always belong,

But the Question still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

review answers!

AAML:)


	6. The Diary of Misteria Waters

The Meeting For Futures, chapter, 6.

sorry it's late, i had it all written the other day, then my friggin phone deleted it!

The answer was, dun dun, dun dun, Celebi! Well done to those who guessed right!

Here's the story enjoy!

Ash sniggered as he settled back under his bed covers, a torch in hand.

Switching it on, Ash opened the first page of the turquoise book...

It was a famliy photograph, six people were shown in the photo.

Ash noticed an abundance of water types around them. The experienced trainer recognised a few as Staryu, Starmie, Seel, Dewgong, Seaking, Goldeen, Seadra, Poliwhirl, Golduck, and a Lapras and Gyrados were in the background winking at the camera.

Looking closer, Ash's eyes swept over the woman in the picture, she had sky blue hair and deep aqua eyes, she wore a flowery dress with a small purple shrub-like plant in her hair. Ash recognised her as having the same sort of air as his mother had.

She was smiling happily, next to her, was the only man in the picture.

He had bright red spiked hair, and sea green eyes, "Alot like Misty's eyes..." Ash thought. The man was wearing a tuxedo, and had his left arm around his wife.

Next in the picture, were three young girls, around the age of seven.

The tallest of the three girls, had blond wavy locks, and dark green shiny eyes, she wore a scarlet red frock and had a daisy chain necklace on. She was giggling at her younger sister.

Next, was the second tallest. She had indigo hair and mahogany brown eyes, she was winking at the camera cheekily, she wore a dark green dress and the girl had a violet flower attatched to her head.

By her side, stood the shortest sister, she had bright fuschia coloured hair, which hung in ringlets. She wore a yellow frock with bows on the front, she had sapphire eyes and a pink and white lilly

on a headband.

Ash's eyes lit up as he spotted the younger sister of the three.

The youngest one looked around four, she had caracat whispy hair which was in a cute and miniture high ponytail, she also had bright and big cerulean orbs which shone happily and cheekily at the camera.

The little girl was wearing a small blue pinafore with a staryu print on it. In her arms, she held a Horsea plushie, and her other hand was stuck out, her two middle fingers making a victory sign.

Ash laughed at the adorable four year old Misty.

There was a small plaque at the bottom of the picture, it read, " Names in order of place.

Heather Ivy Waterflower, Amidori Sato Rain Waterflower, Daisy May Rose Waterflower, Violetta Louise Jayne Waterflower, Lillian Mizu Emilia Waterflower, and Misteria Waters Elsa Waterflower."

Ash smiled at the picture, these were Misty's parents and her sisters.

Flicking over, there was another photograph, one of a six year old Misteria and her mother of four, Heather Waterflower. Heather was teaching Misteria how to battle with Staryu and Starmie.

Flicking few a couple of pages, Ash narrowly missed a page which contained a picture of Misty and himself, the one with hearts around it.

Ash's eyes landed on a family photo, but this time, Heather and Amidori Waterflower were nowhere to be seen.

Daisy, Lily and Violet all stood around lazily, half smiling in a way, the happiness they had all once portrayed had long gone.

In the center, was Misteria, who looked around the age of eight. Her eyes still shone, and she was still rather skinny, but she looked as if she was being choked to smile...

Flicking the page, Ash's eyes swept over a picture of staryu and Misty.

The next picture made Ash's heart break instantly, it was a funeral.

Misteria and her sisters were all there, and dressed in black, two graves were in the background, along with a small procession.

Staryu and Starmie were trying to console an eight year old Misty, who looked as if she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Ash flicked a few pages forward, he only stopped as his eyes met a famlliar photo.

There were five people in the photograph.

Ash's eyes rested on a woman in her late fourties, she had auburn hair which was pinned back in a tight bun, she had russet eyes and a kind face. A Mr Mime smiled by her side.

Next to her, stood a man in his early fifties, he had grey hair and wore a white labcoat and red trousers. Ash recognised him as Professor Oak.

Standing next to Delia and Professor Oak, was a tall boy, who was around twelve, he had dark brown spiked hair, and a tanned face, a Zubat was perched on his shoulder.

Looking onwards, Ash came face to face with an incredibly familliar boy.

Ash stared at his former self when he was around the age of ten.

His now shoulder length raven messy hair was stuck up as if he had been electrocuted, and he had big russet orbs which glowed in determination. Ash was wearing his old Kanto gear, which consisted of a navy jacket with a white collar, a pair of light blue trousers which were folded over several times at the bottom to stop them trailing in the dust, and a red and white POKe'MON league hat was perched atop of his head, Pikachu was on his right shoulder smiling.

Ash had one eye closed and had his arm around the young girl in the picture.

Ash smiled as he looked at a former and younger version of Misty.

She wore a yellow tank top which didn't even come close to covering her belly button, and her famous short shorts, which five years ago, were ALOT better fitted than now. (leaving to your imagination, perverts...) Along with this, she had some scarlet red suspenders attached to her 'shorts.'

On her feet she wore some dusty and worn red low-top converse.

Ash's russet orbs trailed over Misteria's face, taking in every inch of her beauty.

Misty's hair was still bright orange and shoved messily into a slightly longer high side ponytail. Her lily-white skin had just began to tan in the summer sun, and her wide and amazing azure eyes glowed with happiness, she winked at the camera and had her other arm around Ash's shoulder. Togepi trilled in her free arm.

Misty and Ash were rubbing cheeks in the picture, and each of them were doing bunny ears behind eachother's heads.

Ash sighed at the picture, the old days were the ones he wished he could relive the most, when he was just a rookie POKe'MON trainer from the humble and lowly town of Pallet, out on an adventure with his two best friends, and his low level and unevolved POKe'MON, and Team Rocket stalking them day and night, but forever failing at catching Ash's unruly Pikachu.

Ash was interrupted from his thoughts by Pikachu's yawning and complaining at the sudden light from under his master's covers.

"Oops! Sorry buddy! I'll turn it off now..."Ash whispered to the tired yellow mouse, switching off the torch with his index finger.

Ash watched in the dark as Pikachu fell back to sleep. When Ash was certain his mouse was asleep, he crept out of bed and slunk back into the girl's room.

Ash tiptoed towards Misty's bed, where she seemed to be tossing and turning in her sleep. Placing the book at the end of her bed, Ash snuck back under his own sheets, falling asleep as soon as his sleepy head hit the pillow.

"You killed them! it was you!" The girl shrieked, pointing angrily.

"I-I didn't Lily I swear I didn't!" Misty pleaded, grabbing her sister's arm in sorrow.

"Get away!" Lily scowled, her eyes narrowing at her youngest sister.

"You! you murdered them!" Violet chanted, pushing into the redhead, sending her careering into the floor.

"I didn't Violet, Lily! I didn't kill them I promise!" She screeched, grabbing Violet's arm this time.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked, entering from somewhere unknown.

"It was her Dais! she killed them! You murderer!" Lily screamed, pointing at Misty as if she were mere litter.

"Daisy, don't listen to them! i didn't do anything! You know I didn't! Please Daisy!" Misty cried, clutching onto Violet's arm for dear life.

Daisy looked between the three, before she pulled a poke'ball from her pocket, summoning a Staryu.

"Murderer! You must be punished! You killed mum and dad!" Daisy yelled, commanding Staryu to attack Misty.

Misty screamed as her blood began shedding over the white floor, turning the tiles a sickly red.

"Murderer, murderer..."

Misty shot up.

The orange haired girl looked tensely and anxiously from side to side, but her eyes only met Iris's sleeping form.

Misty suddenly became aware that she was drenched in her own sweat, shivering slightly, Misty told herself it was only a dream and not to be so stupid, before falling back asleep.

Misty screamed in pain as each of the starfish creature's pointed edged dug deeper into her flesh.

"Murderer, murderer..." The sisters chanted, watching with evil smiles as Misty began losing alot of blood.

"Stop!"

Misty shut her eyes in pain, Staryu had stopped.

"Stop Stop! Misty!" The familliar voice yelled, she could hear the person's footsteps getting closer and closer to her.

"Misty!" The voice rang in her ears, looking up, Misty's tear filled eyes met a pair of light chocolate coloure ones, which held such warmth and kindness, Misty forgot that she was dying for a couple of seconds.

"A-Ash? you know I didn't kill mum and dad!" she yelled, closing her eyes and clutching onto Ash, sobbing uncontrollably.

But as Misty opened her eyes, she heard a blood curdling scream, looking up. Misty gasped.

Ash kicked her hard, sending her careering backwards into an invisible wall, her blood pouring from every inch of her body.

Ash cackled manically as a beedrill appeared by his side, before her commanded it to stab Misty.

"Noooo! Ash! HELP! " Misty screamed, shattering the glass windows around her in the process.

Misty gasped. Sitting up in her bed, Misty looked left and right, only to see Iris snoring soundly.

Misty groaned as she felt herself soaked to the skin in her own bodily sweat.

Shivering slightly, Misty hopped out of bed, looking at her alarm clock by her beside sleepily.

It read three am, Ash and the others wouldn't be up till nine if she was lucky.

Creeping past Iris and Axew, Misty slid through the ajoing room's door, and entered the boy's room.

Misty's eyes had adjusted to the dark, helping her to dodge around a sofly snoring Cilan and a dreaming Brock, who was mumbling something about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

Misty's cerulean eyes lit up as she spotted Ash. He was curled up in a tight ball, Pikachu asleep by his feet.

Misty shivered in her skimpy pyjamas, she only wore a pair of short pj bottoms and a strappy pj top.

Misty, still feeling exposed, tiptoed over to the raven haired boy, before she tapped him lightly.

"five more mins mum... H-huh? Misty?" Ash sat up, rubbing his eyes, and shining his torch right in Misty's face.

"What are you doing up? it's half three in the morning...?" Ash whispered, lowering his light as Misty squinted at him.

Misty felt tears well up in her eyes, but she forcefully held them back, and spoke quietly.

"I-I had a really bad nightmare..." She stammered, shaking her head anxiously.

Ash continued to stare at the fifteen year old girl infront of him at three am in the morning.

She was only clad in a pair of small pyjamas, and Misty was shivering uncontrollably, her eyes were wide in fear.

Sighing, Ash yawned, before beckoning Misty over and turning off his torch as to not wake Pikachu.

"I-I tried going back to sleep, but, but it got worse..." She stammered, Misty felt so cowardly, she could almost feel Ash smirking like and idiot infront of her.

Ash looked at the slightly lit alarm clock, it read 3:45 am.

Ash couldn't believe himself, as he pulled his cover back to the girl.

"Hop in then..." He whispered, not seeing as Misty's cheeks as they turned bright magneta in the dark.

"Are, are you sure, Ash?" Misty whispered, half expecting Ash to laugh at her, and send her on her way.

"Sure, but you might need a pillow..." Ash yawned again, scratching behind his head in an Ash-like fashion...

Misty shrugged her shoulders, as she raced off to find her pillow.

Before long, Misty felt herself warming considerably beside the fifteen year old boy, in which she was 'sharing' a bed with.

Misty curled up tight, and faced away from Ash, she felt his gaze on her.

"G'night Misteria..." Ash whispered, half aware of what he'd just called her.

Misty felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, Ash had just called her, Misteria? no-one had called her by her full name since, well, her parents perished.

Leaving it at that, Misty smiled, snuggling back into Ash, mixing her scent with his.

She felt him drape his arms around her subconciously, and she fell asleep peacefully...

Of course, Ash and Misty had forgotten what would happen in the morning, when Brock, Cilan, Iris and Pikachu found them like this...

Through a window, sat a jet black creature with turquoise eyes, a round mouse by it's side, and a pink creature with a long nose as purple patterns.

"Munna... " It chanted.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you enjoyed!

What's brock gonna say? Wat about Iris?

here's todays poem...

I shall smash boulders with one foot,

And crush a rock with my other,

I am the first of two,

The younger brother,

I can climb canyons under one moon,

And attack with lightning quick speed,

I am hard to beat but soon,

I shall become stronger,

With happiness I shall prevail,

I am a fighter for justice,

Powerful,

Spiritual,

I roam the distant lands far and wide,

Aura is my Deadly weapon,

But the Question still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

reply and guess in reviews!

AAML:)


	7. The Rude Awakening

The Meeting For Futures - chapter seven.

I hope you enjoyed the very fluffy last chapter!

The poke'mon was...

riolu!

Well done to everyone who got it right!

really sorry this chap is sooo late!

Thanks for the reviews and fave authors, and fave stories, and subscriptions!

Here's the next chapter, how will ash and misty get through the embarrassment?

Time to find out!

Ash awoke to a bright ray of sunlight.

Squinting, Ash tried to sit up, until he noticed a camera in the corner of the room.

And a small red light on it.

Shaking his head in wonder as to why Brock, Iris and Cilan would want to film him sleeping was beyond Ash, well, that was until he looked to his side.

Ash scrambled off the bed, waking Pikachu who grumbled and hopped off the quilt huffily.

Sleeping soundly, was an asleep redhead, her hair was messed and stuck up in all angles, and she looked adorable, but familliar.

Suddenly then, Ash's sleepy and dense brain kicked into gear as if he'd been thundershocked by a Zapdos.

"Misty? Why? " Ash began before he managed to answer his own question.

Making sure that there was nothing suspicious about the situation, Ash checked the floor for shed clothes, sighing, Ash found none. How the heck would he have explained THAT to Brock...?

Then, Ash began panicking as a red object caught his attention.

The video camera. It was recording...

Making a wild dash at the dreaded piece of filming apparatus, Ash tripped over his hat and shoes and did a full facefall infront of the camera, landing with a loud thud.

The sudden crash awoke the sleeping redhead from her rest.

Looking over the edge of an unfamilliar bed, Misty peered at Ash, who was clad in nothing but his boxers.

"Ash! What's going on!" Misty shrieked, covering her eyes from the boy infront of her.

Ash stared at Misty plainly, before he began dodging flying objects which tried to hit him.

"You Idiot! I don't wanna loose my virginity!" Misty wailed, going into complete anger mode as she chucked a lamp shade at the boxer clad boy on the bedroom floor infront of her.

"Misty! it's not like it looks! I promise!" Ash yelled, taking cover under the desk on the other side of the room.

"Then what is it! How come I'm in here, in, in YOUR bed!" Misty cried shrilly, a pillow landing on the oak desk.

Ash flinched at the noise of another object hitting the desk. Misty was NOT happy...

Suddenly, Ash panicked as he heard Misty emerge from his bed, and storm towards the tiny desk he was concealed beneath.

The raven haired boy, made a completely wild dash for the door, narrowly missing as one of his own blue sneakers flew through the doorway after him.

Ash stumbled down the stairs at the speed of light, just dodging a girl who was around Max's age, who covered her eyes and cried out. "The pain! The image is burned into my brain forever!"

Ash continued to run through the POKe'MON Centre wildly, still running with only a pair of boxers on.

Skidding to a halt, Ash came across a dead end.

He then heard a strange noise behind him, turning hesitantly, his eyes widened as Misty's mallet fell upon his now even denser skull...

"That's for making a girl of fifteen lose her virginity!" Misty screamed, smirking as the boy infornt of her, who was currently flailing on the floor, a big bump beginning to form on the back of his head.

Ash looked up slowly, groaning as he did.

He hadn't noticed Iris standing a few feet away, Axew holding a camera in his jaws, the pair were grinning widely.

"Hey! Iris what's the big idea!" Ash wailed, before Axew pulled out a camera and took some pictures.

The flash alerted Misty, who turned round, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"H-hey, what do you think you're doing?" Misty stammered, noticing the scarlet light on the camera in Iris's hand.

"Nothing much, just getting some pictures of the happy couple..." Iris muttered, just loud enough for Misty and Ash to hear, sending them to the colour of magenta.

"Hey! we Are NOT a couple!" They both chorused in unison, Ash still only in his boxers.

Iris giggled, looking between the fiesty redhead and the humble raven haired boy.

Misty had a pair of skimpy pyjamas on, shorts pj shorts which were barely legal, and a tanktop which came halfway up her stomach.

Ash on the otherhand, was only wearing a single item of clothing, his boxers.

The situation did not look good for either Ash nor Misty as Iris took a snapshot of them both for the fifth time.

"Hey gimme that camera!" Misty yelled, barely missing the camera and falling face first into the floor as Iris casually handed the apparatus over to a smug Cilan, who laughed at Misty's fallen figure.

Misty immediately gave the green haired boy a death glare, and lunged again, only for Cilan to dodge hurriedly.

Causing Misty to slam to the floor, once again...

Just as Ash leapt for the camera, Axew stuck out it's minature paw, tripping Ash up.

Misty wailed as Ash landed straight atop of her, he was too heavy for the redhead to move by herself...

Pedestrian trainers and sight seers giggled and pointed as Ash, blushing as red as a Monferno's tail, he lifted himself carefully off of his fallen female friend.

Spectators began giggling and whispering amongst themselves about the great POKe'MON trainer, Ash Ketchum, being caught with the Cerulean gym leader, Misty Waterflower.

"C'mon, lets go..." Ash whispered to Misty, wincing at the hysterical Iris.

Misty nodded in agreement, following after Ash back to the room in which the pair had spent the night... (not like THAT u perverts!)

Ash and Misty re-emerged in the cafe, half an hour later, they were both now, needless to say, FULLY clothed.

Brock raised an eyebrow at Misty as she plonked herself next to him, grabbing a bowl of cereal and munching slowly.

"Good, night, Misty?" Brock asked, holding in a hysterical laugh which threatened to escape.

Misty dropped her spoon with a clang, making Pikachu jump, resulting in Ash squeaking as the mouse's static coursed through his body.

"Fine. Thanks. Brock" She muttered, glaring at the smirking teenager.

"And, I trust you slept well Ash? I certainly did." Cilan asked slyly, watching in amusement as the raven haired boy began needlessly choking on a chocolate croissant, and desperately needed some assistance.

Misty leapt to her feet, Pikachu wincing as the spoon hit the bowl with a clang.

The redhaired girl rushed to Ash's aid, patting his back nurturingly.

Ash gave one last cough, before thanking Misty.

"Well, shall we go find Azurill? he can't have gone far..." Iris asked, rising from her seat, placing her fist in her opposite palm.

Brock sighed hopelessly, nobody had seen his baby Happiny around anywhere, and Brock was starting to get worried...

"Oh yeah! Let's find my baby Azurill!" Misty posed before grabbing Brock and Ash's collars, pulling them out the sliding doors in a hurry.

They wandered through the forests for what felt like ages, before they came across a waterfall.

A pink chansey-like creature hopped cheerfully around, chanting in a sing-songy voice.

"Audino! audino!" The animal sung, passing by a poke'mon which looked like a large crocodile.

"Krokorock! krockorock!" The animal greeted, noticing the group as they ran towards them.

" A krockorock! And an Audino too!" Brock exclaimed, grabbing Ash's poke'dex and flicking through it's data.

The Krokorock was the evolved form of Sandile. With a sandy brown colour and a black mask around it's eyes, Krokorock looked simillar to Sandile, apart from the fact it stood on two legs and wore a smug look on it's face.

Audino looked like a clefairy/Mew mixture, and was a pink and cream colour, and looked like a fairy.

"Hey! a dewott! It's so cute!" Misty cooed, running over to the waterfall, Pikachu following.

"A-a dewott? What's a dewott?" Ash asked befuddled as a blue otter stood infront of them, taller than his Oschawott.

"Of course YOU wouldn't know..." Iris sneered, ignoring the glare Ash gave her, "Dewott is Oschawott's evolved form, and is stronger too!" Iris explained, Ash looked serious at the blue creature of whom was being fussed by Misty.

Dewott was a blue otter, it had two scalchops either side of it's legs, it stood on two legs, and had a determined look on it's face.

"These POKe'MON can't be wild, Dewotts aren't found in the wild... i wonder who they belong to...?" Cilan murmured, watching as Oschawott caught sight of it's evolved stage.

No-one noticed as a figure swept above them all.

Misty screeched as a black fox leapt infront of her, snarling madly.

Misty backed away, and everyone else gasped.

Pikachu leapt forward, attempting to shield his master's best friend.

But the fox paid no attention to Pikachu, instead, it's turquoise eyes glowered at Misty.

She found herself lost in the animal's eyes, they shone so familliarly, but so mysteriously that whenever she stared, all her life unravelled before her very mind.

The creature snarled, and Misty felt herslef grow faint.

"Misty!" Ash hollered, ignoring the fox as the hypnotised redhead fainted before him, Ash caught Misty as she fell limp.

Looking up, Ash noticed that the fox had gone, and there was no sign that the animal had even been there in the first place. Instead, there was a small floating pink cow-like creature, with violet eyes and a purple pattern up one side of it's body.

Misty immediately woke, rubbing her head confused and dazed, the fox had gone, but, it had been there, hadn't it?

Yet, it HAD been there.

Misty was sure of it.

That fox.

It's body as black as an umbreon in the moonlight.

And it's eyes, they shone like her father's used to... Many years ago...

"Misty! Are you okay?" Ash asked, stroking Misty's hair.

She looked up at him, shaking her head, she decided it wasn't worth thinking about for now, she'd find Azurill first, then worry about that creature.

"So, you saw it." an unfamilliar voice spoke.

Misty snapped out of her trance as Pikachu's cheeks began to spark cautiously.

"Who are you?" Ash bellowed, eyeing up the figure.

"I," It said, "I am N..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

here's this weeks poke'poem!

Ice caps surround me,

Lightening up the sky,

The Northen Lights shine with glee,

Snowflakes fall by,

I sprint aimlessly, catching the cold on my tongue,

I don't know the meaning of stop,

My fun has just begun,

I chant as I run,

Scattering snow far and wide,

Eventually, I reach my cubs,

They're in hide,

Two of them there are,

Both brown, fluffy balls of fur,

With long tails, and white tips,

thier ears wide,

A cold breeze calls us from hiding,

I enter the snow,

Glaciers and Snowflakes,

Show us the way home,

I am the sister from a group of seven siblings,

A brother of leaves,

Sister of sunlight,

A younger brother of flames,

Wise Sister of waterfalls,

And a brother of the moonlight,

my siblings call me back,

But the question still remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

Review your answer!

AAML:)


	8. Lily's Fate

The Meeting for Futures - CHAPTER 8

Hey everyone! i know I got abit creative with that poem, Hope you all enjoyed the last poem!

The answer was Glaceon!

i left jolteon out of the poem to try confuse people!

why was the fox going crazy?

wats up with Misty?

and Whose this mysterious N?

time to find out!

last time...

"I, I am N..."

"N? What kind of codename is that!" Ash asked puzzled, his eyes confused.

Iris and Misty facepalmed as Ash circled N critically...

The boy was just taller than Brock, and had a sliver baseball cap, similliar to Ash's propped on his head. He wore stylish clothes and he had messy locks, he could've been mistaken for Ash's twin, apart from the fact that N's hair was a pale green colour, unlike Ash's Murkrow coloured hair.

And unlike Ash's unruly and unkept straggled hair, N's hair held a look of cleaness.

N was quite handsome too, his face was the opposite of muscular, but his wise eyes which were green aswell made up for it.

Misty wacked Ash over the head despairingly at the young boy's stupid questoning.

As Ash writhed on the floor, N smirked, taking in the people infront of him.

A boy, tanned, muscular. A younger boy, green hair, and clean cut. A purple haired lady, tanned and naive looking. The boy by his feet had an electric rodent by his side, it was sparking angrily.

The boy, stood back up, replacing his blue and white cap comftably on his head.

Scrawny, slightly tanned, and wild hair and curious brown eyes.

"What are you staring at!" Ash inquired as his eyes met N's.

"You look like your mummy still clothes you..." N spoke plainly, noting as the young trainer infront of him grew angry, and attempted to wallop him in the jaw.

Ash's fist never made contact with the smug man's face, Misty held on like her life depended on it.

"Calm down Ash, what do you want!" Misty asked, glaring at N from behind Ash.

The man turned his gaze towards the girl behind the trainer.

N's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

This girl, she had bright orange hair, which was hung messily in an unkept side ponytail, she had a spindly thrame, and a lilly white complexion. But the most startling element of the young girl infront of N, was her eyes. They were a distinct mixture of the clearest sea green and a faint pallet of aqua blue, her eyes shone like someone, who had changed N's life forever...

" A W-Waterflower?" N murmured, stepping back from Ash and Misty, his eyes surveying the situation warily.

The Munna which had floated by N's side cheered loudly, it's excited form squeaking in delight.

Misty immediately stopped lecturing a certain POKe'MON trainer and turned to face the strange man and his floating pink POKe'MON.

"H-how do you know my surname!" She spluttered, her face pale and her magnificent eyes cowering in fear.

The strange guy and his animal continued to stare at Misty transfixed.

Ash was getting irritated by this guy's antics, taking the matter into his own hands, Ash stepped forward, a stern stare worn on his face.

"Stop stalling, how do you know Misty you creep?" Ash spluttered forcing his fist towards the green haired man aggressively, earning him a powerful and smashing blow to his jaw.

N's lightning quick reflexes reacted, he dodged Ash's wild punch and knocked the cocky teenager flying into the ground with a focused punch.

N sniggered to himself as he watched the boy infront of his clutch his bleeding lip in agony.

Ash definately hadn't seen that coming, but Ash was arrogant and not one to be beaten easily.

Ash foolishly got back to his feet, and rushed at the green haired man.

N predicted the move, and dodged again, before kicking Ash hard in the crotch, signing the young boy's defeat.

Ash yelped loudly, before he fell to the ground in pain.

Ash hoped that children were still a possibility later in life, after that last attack, the chances looked pretty slim...

"Ash! Are you ok!" Misty exclaimed, kneeling by Ash's side faithfully, and helping the injured boy to sit up wearily.

"What is your problem!" Misty yelled, making everyone flinch, excluding N, who just smirked, ignoring the angry girl.

The Dewott, Audino and Krokorock exited quickly, heading back into the dense forest without a slight trace.

Suddenly, N's Munna began chanting a form of spell, a purple light surrounding it.

Out of the violet glow, emerged a small blue animal, it looked familliar, and had round ears and a massive tail.

"Azurill! You're ok!" Misty cried, forgetting about the fallen teenage boy and rushing over to give her baby a hug.

Misty and Azurill embraced happily on the spot, before N coughed loudly, breaking the silence.

"Misteria Waters Sukie Waterflower. I believe we've met before." He said, shaking his head in knowledge.

Misty halted, and looked up at N suspiciously.

"I-I dont', know, How do you know who I am!" Misty suddenly blurted out, her memories flowing like a running river.

But N just turned away from the redhead, and began walking away.

"I need to know how you know me you jerk!" Misty screeched after him, making N stop, turn round and smile.

"Ah, a temper like your Mother, yet a compassion like that of your father Amidori..." He explained almost to no one.

Misty couldn't handle the situation any longer. Dreadful thoughts and memories were haunting her mind at the particular moment.

It was all just too much for Misty, she ran back towards the rest of the group in terror.

Misty hid meekly behind Ash, she was shaking her head as if trying to banish an evil spirit.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." N said, looking between the pair of teenagers.

Now it was Ash's turn to be startled, he nearly knocked Misty flying as he stepped back.

"You look exactly like your father. I should've know such an irresponcible, arrogant yet dense boy would be related to him..." He spoke, leaving Ash and Misty both gobsmacked as he continued to walk away...

"W-wait! You knew my father?" Ash and Misty both said in unison, watching in suspense as N turned around again.

"Ah yes, I did indeed, Jayson Ketchum and Amidori Waterflower, my old friends and companions." N said, watching as the pair's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Jayson was a good guy, always putting others before himself, and Amidori..." N faded off, facing Misty with an unknown intent written across his face.

"Amidori was the first gym leader I fought against, a strange fellow, but calm and collected. He adored that Seadra of his to bits I recall..." N spoke as if in deep thought.

Ash and Misty looked with undivided attention towards N, watching his every quirk.

"Amidori and me were friends, and his wife, Heather... she was feisty, shame..." N sighed to no one in particular...

Misty flared up at this, taking an aggravated step towards the guy.

"Don't talk about my mother like that." Misty snapped, her eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"I see those genes were passed down to her offspring..." N muttered, escaping a sharp wallop by mere inches.

"How is your old man Ashton?" N asked, his eyes focusing on Ash, who was squirming uncomftably under N's gaze.

"I haven't seen him since I was seven..." Ash muttered, holding in tears which threated to fall.

N nodded, a smirk appearing on his pale face.

"Shame, he would've loved to have known that his little boy was to become a POKe'MON trainer, following in his footsteps..." N tutted, waggling his finger at Jay's son.

Ash looked up tearfully in disbelief, then focused his gaze to Misty, who was shaking with either rage or sorrow.

"My father is deceased, a close friend like you should have known that..." Misty muttered, glaring at N with pure hatered.

N laughed mockingly, "I knew Amidori was dead before even you did!"

This wound Misty up BIG TIME...

Just as Misty was about to scream as loudly as possible, N dissapeared into thin air, nothing stood where the once creepy man had been...

Misty and Ash both blinked several times...

They reached a POKe'MON centre for a quick pitstop, where the news that something awful had happened was blaring across the screen.

Misty turned an awful deathly shade of white as the news announced that a girl had dissapeared from her home at the gym in Cerulean City...

Misty began watching frantically, as a picture of her youngest sister, Lily Waterflower appeared on the screen.

"Lily's missing!" Misty wailed, clutching Azurill as if he might slip right out of existance.

Lily was missing...

Almost straight afterwards, a story of a house in Pallet Town catching on fire came on the news... It was the house next to Ash's...

Ash immediately phoned home to make sure his mother and Mr mime were fine, before he went to comfort Misty...

Two hours later...

The news program started again...

"The body of a girl who went missing from her house in Cerulean City's Gym has been found in a nearby forest. Specialists are looking into the case, no one else was hurt in the incident..." Misty collapsed into a fit of muffled cries, Pikachu hopped next to her, patting her back sadly.

Someone, or something.

Had killed Lily Waterflower...

Hundreds of unanswered questions floated in Misty's brain.

Who killed her parents? Who had killed her sister? And who was N?

Ash had also been thinking.

He now knew his father was called Jayson Ketchum.

The way N had spoken of his dad, as if he was no longer in this world.

Ash fell asleep next to Misty on the POKe'MON centre sofas infornt of the television in the lobby.

In Misty's dreams, she heard a blood curdlling scream of her mother and father, but this time, there was another scream too.

Lily's scream...

Misty had the smae dream as she had had the other night, apart from the fact instead of three sister's chanting Murderer, there were only two, Lily was nowhere to be seen...

Misty reawoke next to Ash in the lobby of the centre.

The nightmare.

It was getting worse...

TO BE CONTINUED...

whose killed Lily?

where's Happiny?

who the heck is N?

find out next time!

here's this chapters POKe'POe'M!

Fluttering sliently,

Through the skies,

A full moon brings peace,

Another one dies,

I used to only dream,

of something this spectacular,

Flying past the orb of the night,

And touching the stars in thier glowing light,

I shall fly with my gang,

Paint the skies in blue,

We lay our precious eggs,

Under the curtain of the Milky Way,

Our bodies graceful,

We flow aimlessly,

The finale of our evolution we are,

What all of our young want to be by far,

But the question Still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

answers! reviews!

AAML:)


	9. The King Returns

The Meeting for Futures, chapter 9.

Hey hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter,

I know that was a hard poem, but as it lies, who was it? Salamence or Butterfree?

The answer is...

Butterfree!

Well done to everyone!

Enjoy this chapter!

"Murderer... murderer..."

Misty had gotten no sleep the night before, she had cried herself to sleep beside Ash in the lobby of a POKe'MON centre, before she'd awoken after the same nightmare...

She looked over to her side.

She felt her heart lift as she eyed the young boy dreaming peacefully beside her.

He seemed so surreal. Ash snored softly, his breathing rhythmical and his lips curled up into a sleepy smile.

Misty had resist the urge to reach out and touch the teenage boy as he continued to curl up against her, his head and full mop of hair resting upon her bony shoulder.

Suddenly, Misty noticed that Ash's face had changed from a look of happiness, as to if he was undergoing agony.

He writhed like a magikarp, muttering incoherent words as he did so.

Misty attempted to call out to wake the boy, but Ash just rolled off the sofa and carried on shuddering on the floor like he was doing a sponsored epilectic fit.

"Ash!" Misty continued to cry out his name in terror, but Ash just stuttered on the stony floor, unbeknown to Misty's calls.

Eventually, Misty called for Pikachu, while she set around shaking Ash hard by the shoulders.

But as hard as the desperate redhead tried, she could not wake him.

"Ash please, open your eyes!" Misty wailed, holding him up and shaking him both both shoulders.

Suddenly, without warning, Ash's eyes shot open, making Misty scream and fall backwards from him.

Misty's eyes widened as she saw Ash's eyes.

A look of pure malice was painted across his face and Ash's eyes were no longer their usual caring brown, but instead, scarlet red.

He bared down on Misty's petrified form, slowly, he began creeping towards her.

Misty attempted to run from him, but Ash made a swoop for Misty's ankle, bringing her falling to the ground with a painful sounding snap.

Misty screeched as the noise and pain erupted from her ankle which had hit the deck first of all.

Just as Misty's tears began spilling from her eyes like raindrops, a loud scream brought her back to reality.

Pikachu ran over to Misty, his cheeks still sparking slightly from his recent discharge of energy.

Half a metre away from her, lay Ash.

He was writhing as small amounts of static continued to purge through him.

Slowly, Ash sat up. Rubbing his head in confusion, Ash looked over at his electric type partner.

But Ash definately didn't expect to see his best female friend, curled into a ball on the floor, clenching her fists in what appeared to be pain.

"M-Misty? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Ash asked concerned, taking a step towards her, before Pikachu began sparking again, warding him off a few steps.

"Pikachu? What's going on?" Ash stuttered, his face contorted with confusion and sadness.

At that exact moment, Brock, Cilan, Iris, Axew and Nurse Joy came thundering down the staircase and observed the scene.

"What happned? We heard screaming..." Cilan asked, watching as Axew bounded over to Misty, accidently trampling on her left ankle.

Misty howled in pain, making the tiny dragon jump in surprise and rush back over to Iris, and dive into her hair.

"Misty? Are you ok!" Ash asked, leaning down beside her in worry.

Misty pushed Ash away, her eyes big and full of fear and pain.

"Misty? Are you alright?" Brock asked, rushing over to inspect closer.

"I-I think, I broke my ankle..." Misty winced as Brock poked it unkowningly.

Ash's eyes wandered over to Misty's left ankle.

It was indeed swelling like a Qwilfish; and had turned a nasty blue colour. The ankle looked painful and out of place.

Brock nodded, before examining it closely, only poking it when needs be.

Misty began whimpering as she attempted to keep her agonised sobs from escaping her sealed lips.

Misty stopped her attempt as a hand began rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

"How did you do that Misty?" Ash asked, trying to give Misty a weak and convincing smile.

Misty snarled at the boy, making him retract his hand, before Brock again poked it harder.

The pain made Misty yelp and she attatched herself to the nearest thing.

Ash was nearly knocked over as Misty leapt at him, burying her face into his jacket covered chest and sobbing loudly.

Her hands were bawled into tight fists and Ash felt her pinching at his shoulders.

Ash hated seeing his friends driven into such a distressed state.

He looked over at his electric mouse, shrugging cluelessly when Pikachu jittered.

"Misty? What happened?" Brock asked sternly.

But Misty just continued crying into Ash's jacket, her muffled cries woke her baby Azurill, and he tottered over to see what was wrong.

Ash sighed, before he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and embraced her in a hug.

Half an hour later and Misty had just about calmed down enough to talk.

Firstly though, she slapped Ash. Hard around his already bruised and aching jaw from the scrabble yesterday with that creepy stalker, N.

"What was that for!" Ash yelled, his eyes angry as he searched Misty's grouchy face for an explanation...

"For this!" Misty screamed in the startled boy's face, sending Ash backing a leat a few steps, covering his ears.

Misty's wrath was even heard by Azurill, Axew and Pikachu, who all ducked under the sofa and watched the fun begin.

Ash looked at Misty like she had just told him she was engaged to psyduck.

"W-what?" He murmured, stepping back a few paces in pure disbelief.

"You did this to my ankle you dolt!" Misty explained angrily, pointing for effect at the swelling ankle.

Ash just continued to stare disbelievingly at the redheaded girl who was trying to not move whilst Brock and Nurse Joy called a doctor.

"I, I didn't!" Ash wailed, his face contorting with horror and mistrust.

"Then how did I see you do it!" Misty yelled, her voice was staring to get weaker now from all the screaming, crying and yelling at Ash she'd been doing.

Misty's mind travelled back to her sister, Lily.

The redhead suddenly felt herself overwhelmed with grief and sadness and broke down on the high table she was sat apon.

Ash watched in silence as Misty continued to cry into her hands in depression.

"M-Misty... I didnt' hurt you, you know I'd never..." Ash began, before Misty cast him a cold glare, the sort that Ash hardly ever saw from Misty.

The scowl she gave him was of hatred and sorrow.

"Just-Just go Ash..." Misty whispered hoarsely, lowering her head from his face.

Ash cast his eyes down to the floor in sadness.

"Oh, Okay..." He said, before turning round to face the exit, his eyes were downcast as he shuffled dejectedly out of the examination room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the raven haired boy had dissapeared, Misty let out a strangled sob and began crying uncontrollably.

About an hour later, Misty heard the door open and close.

It was only Iris. Probably come to gloat or see Axew or...

"Hey Misty..." Iris mumbled, walking over to the table bound girl.

Misty looked up at her and offered the purple haired girl a weak smile.

Iris sat beside Misty, she did so for a few minutes, just observing the room as such, before she turned to face the redhead.

"I know you like him." was all she said.

Misty hadn't seen that coming, she almost fell off the table but luckily managed to right herself just in time.

"E-excuse me?" Misty spluttered, her mind confused.

"Ash. I know you like Him." Iris repeated, sighing inwardly, wishing that the conversation between them could be moderately less awkward...

"I, I really don't like him like that, um, y'see..." Misty stymbled, before Iris interrupted her.

"No need for words." She replied, her purple hair bouncing slightly.

Misty went quiet from then on, and the girls sat for another few moments in awkward silence, before Iris again spoke up...

"Misty, I'm really sorry that I've been a real bitch to you since we've met," Misty stared at Iris confused.

"But, I, I want us, to be friends. I don't wanna fight with you, I just, well, I guess I got kinda jealous when Ash started taking a bigger interest in you than me..." Iris laughed, blushing a faint pink.

Misty looked at Iris, stunned.

"I guess, I kinda didn't help..." Misty explained, her voice still little more than a whisper.

Iris smiled at Misty genuinely, before she held out a hand towards the redhead.

"Friends?" Iris asked, her face had a massive smirk planted across it.

"Friends." Misty replied, placing her hand affirmately into Iris's palm and looking at her with determined eyes.

Suddenly, the phone began ringing.

Misty was about to get up, when Iris offered to get it instead.

"Hello?" Iris spoke, curious of whom it might be.

"Misty! Can you get her please?" the voice asked, nearly yelling down the phone.

Iris covered her ear with her opposite hand, whilst yelling back a faint "yes."

Misty put her ear to the device.

"Is that Misty?"

Misty yelled a yes.

"Oh my gosh! Misty! It's just been the worst time ever! I suppose you heard about Lils..." Violet weeped, grabbing a tissue from a box next to her.

Misty was silent...

"I'll take that as a yes... Well, we talked to Jenny and she said that she'll keep an eye out for us." Violet stopped talking, her eyes narrowing as she watched Misty's eyes watch the ground indifferently.

"Are you even listening you twerp!" Violet snapped, catching Misty's attention once again.

After another five minutes of arguing, Misty went to sit on the table with the video phone.

"Hey! What happened to your ankle!" Violet squeaked, her face full of sisterly worry.

"Oh, I, I tripped up, that's all, Brock said it might need a bandage..." Misty explained, she hadn't noticed how painful it was becoming until now...

"It looks broken, you should see a doctor..." Violet said, twirling a strand of her blue locks around her delicate finger.

Misty talked a little longer, before Violet spoke up again...

"Y'know, Daisy's devastated, and we wondered if, well, the funerals next Saturday, so I think Lily would have wanted you there..." Violet whispered, her eyes full of tears.

Misty nodded, not trusting herself to say anything without whimpering.

Violet said a farewell to her younger sister, before hanging up...

Misty sighed, she wanted to go say goodbye to her sister, she really did. But, she would probably have to stay behind, to take over the gym again.

Misty hated the thought of leaving right before Ash's next big battle, but she had no choice.

Misty couldn't stand to see Ash's face when she would tell him she couldn't come along any longer. It would break them both.

But, thinking back to earlier, what the heck had come over Ash? It was almost as if, he hadn't been connected to the real world, as if an evil spirit had taken over his body or something?

Later on, the doctor came, and he gave Misty a pair of crutches as her ankle had indeed been broken.

That night, the group had set off again, but at a slower pace since Misty was still clueless and struggling with her new crutches.

Several times Ash or someone else would catch her before she hit the deck.

Eventually, they set up camp for the night.

In the middle of a bug infested forest.

Misty hated bugs, she hated them with a burning passion.

Even after spending years with her co-partners and their delightful assortment of creepy crawlies, Misty still had a phobia for them.

So you can imagine what she was like the entire night...

The gang slept in the big tent, (due to Misty's pleading.)

But Misty, no matter what, could not sleep.

She lay there, wide awake, watching as Ash's breathing lapsed as he dreamt.

Suddenly, Misty heard a freaky noise erupt from outside of the tent...

Misty grew frantic, and immediately began shaking Ash like her very life depended on it...

"Oh Misty, just, lemme sleep..." Ash groaned, pushing her away and shoving a pillow over his face in despair...

"Ash! There's something outside!" Misty squeaked, not letting go of the situation, and grabbing his pillow and walloping him round the head with it.

Eventually, Ash sat up, slightly grumpy and tired.

"Listen!" Misty whispered, pointing outside of the tent.

Ash and Misty listened. And listened. and Listened and, Ash nor Misty could hear anything but the cawing of pidoves asleep.

"Misty, there's nothing there, just, go back to sleep..." Ash mumbled, grabbing his sleeping bag and crawling back inside it...

Misty sighed loudly, she could've sworn...No Misty. She told herself. You're just trying to scare yourself...

Misty laughed at her own insanity, before she crawled back up, and closed her eyes.

There it was again.

This time, Misty had no hesitation at jumping on Ash and shaking him wildly.

"Ash! I hear it I swear!" She hushed, shaking him several times before the poor boy sat up sleepily again...

They listened again, but the noise was nowhere to be heard.

Ash, grumbling, got back into his sleeping bag, and fell asleep, ignoring Misty...

But as Misty tried again to fall asleep, the noise erupted again, shaking her to her very bones.

Misty knew that waking Ash up, for a third time would definately be scarier than anything else, so she grabbed her poke'balls and her torch, and stepped outside the tent warily...

Switching on the handheld light source,Misty's wandered forward, Gyrados's poke'ball clamped tightly in her sweaty grip.

"H-hello? Whose there!" Misty whispered, turning cautiously to face the vast expanse of trees...

Misty heard nothing, sighing, she began shakily making her way back toward the tent, limping slowly.

All of a sudden, something grabbed her.

Screaming and kicking, Misty desperately tried to escape the grip but to no avail...

All of a sudden, a smelly cloth was shoved in her face. Misty dropped her torch and began gagging violently.

"ASH! HELP!" She managed to scream, before the drug covered cloth sent her spiralling into unconciousness...

Ash however, didn't hear Misty's pleas for desperate help.

He was convulsing on the floor, his eyes turning red...

Ash's comrade, Pikachu, awoke from the scream and Ash's yelling.

Pikachu panicked, and shocked the entire tent with a powerful thunderbolt.

"What's going on!" Brock yelled as he watched as Ash struggled on the floor.

As soon as Brock saw Ash's eyes, and how a dark aura began circling him like a gang of Remoraid does a lone Mantine, he whispered. " Oh god... the king's back..."

"Where! I don't see Elvis!" Iris yelled, searching like a maniac.

"The King of Poke'lantis!" Brock yelled, pointing at Ash, who had sat up, glaring with an evil smile...

Outside, Pikachu wandered over to a poke'ball, opening it, Pikachu came face to face with Psyduck.

The mouse growled. He didn't like that one bit...

Jumping back into the tent, Pikachu's worst fears were proved. Misty had vanished.

Pikachu jumped up and down, before grabbing Cilan's attention.

"Hey! Where did Misty go!" Cilan asked, looking at a sleepy Azurill and Psyduck in confusion...

"Hehhe, she is quite safe, for now..." An unfamilliar voice cackled, making the fur on the back of Pikachu's neck stand on edge.

The mouse looked up as the King took hold of Ash body once again.

Pikachu didn't have the patience or time for him...

A massive thunderbolt sent Ash tumbling back to earth, for now.

Ash lay, fried and confused, before Pikachu woke him up.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, rubbing his head, he had a migrane coming on.

"Misty's gone!" Iris yelped, rushing out the tent, Axew in tow.

Everyone grabbed Ash and ran out the tent after her.

"There's a note." Cilan said, handing it to Iris.

"It says,

Dear Ashton,

I am afraid that you shall not be seeing Misteria in due time,

Infact, I am afraid that your little girlfriend shall suffer the same way as her sister has...

so don't bother coming after me,

it will just speed the elimination process up...

from,

A mere shadow.

Ash shook aggressively, his knuckles were beginning to turn a pale white.

"I'm going to find Misty..." Ash murmured, packing his pack up and grabbing Misty's Azurill.

"But Ash, you know what the letter said! You could be killed..." Iris explained, holding onto Ash's sleeve defensively.

Ash gave her a cold glare, before he returned Psyduck to his ball.

"I don't care, I'm going to find Misty, even if it kills me...Pikachu, you comin'?" Ash asked, watching as his rodent leapt onto his shoulder at thought of frying some guy's sorry ass.

"We're coming too!" Iris grabbed Cilan and Axew, and raced after Ash, Brock in tow.

As the group ran, Ash thought to himself, through his ever worsening headache.

"Misty, I promise, I shall protect you, no matter what..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

oooh! Major cliffy!

yay! Holidays next week 4 me! Whoop whoop!

Here's this chappy's POKe'POe'M!

Lightning bolts shower the skies,

A lone animal, a wanderer, am I,

Dashing at the speed of a thousand Pidgeots,

Our type is not known to fidget,

Fighting fearlessly,

Claws sharpened,

And fangs bared,

The battle for supreme begins,

In a field of static,

Energy pulsates through my very veins,

Pushing me on,

To fight until my side does win,

My mane of ferocity is shining bright in blackness,

And the stripes, up my legs are not a weakness,

My tail slams,

I dodge an attack,

Iron tail, I hit them back,

The younger of the pride,

Run and hide,

Cheering on their mothers in fear,

The end is surely near,

I shall continue to rule my pride strongly,

Crossing with lightling steps across the galaxy,

But the Question still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

review you answers!

AAML:)


	10. The Bad Sensation That She's Gone

The Meeting for Futures- chapter 10.

hey pplz!

the last poem was difficult, I know, but, who was that POKe'MON?

it's Luxray!

Well done to those who got it, and just to say that the king was never killed, he was stored back in the ball...

here's this chapter!

Enjoy!

...

Many thoughts kept him moving. With his navy jacket flapping in the breeze, and one tanned hand held firmly ontop of a sky blue and pure white cap. He ran. Further and further. Faster. The spring green leaves fluttering in the high wind.

He kicked up mountains of dust from the edgy path on which he ran.

Behind, a yellow animal. With massive buttercup coloured ears, which were pressed against the top of his skull in an attempt to shield his ears from the on coming spring time blast. It had a small and spindly torso, which matched the colour of it's oversized ears. It's tail, the shape of a lightning bolt kept bobbing in the air and it's scarlet red cheeks crackling from the gale's pressure. The rodent's eyes were round and were the colour of oak and cobalt. It's little paws scurried after it's master, hopelessly trying to catch up with him.

"Ash! Stop! I-I can't, run, anymore..." Iris wheezed, nearly falling over but Cilan managed to right her just in time...

But Ash wouldn't listen, even though he felt himself gradually slowing...

He legs were now trembling tremendously with every pained step he took, and he looked grave, his hat held tightly over his face.

"Ash. Stop. We'll figure something out. But this is just pointless and crazy Ash, you're shaking with every step you take..." Brock exclaimed, placing a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash did nothing..."This is ridiculous! Misty is obviously not gonna be here Ash! If it were that obvious, she might as well be wearing a massive sign saying "Misty here!" " Iris yelled right in Ash's face, before she stomped off, Axew struggling for balance as his mistress thundered over to a nearby log and sat down huffing angrily.

"Ash? You okay man?" Cilan asked, watching as Brock retracted his hand, but Ash said nothing, he stood still. Pikachu was at his feet, looking up unsure at it's trainer.

"Ash?" Brock asked, but Ash just continued to stand with his eyes looking at his shoes, and his cap pulled over his face.

Suddenly, Ash broke out of his trance, he could feel another strong migrane coming on...

_ "Ah, it's you again..." A voice said, before it started cackling..._

Ash panicked, he was sure he had heard an evil laugh.

He lifted his head and spun round, the tears he had wanted to keep hidden from his friends streaming down his cheeks whilst he scanned the area confused and alert.

Pikachu looked up at Ash puzzled, he sure was acting wierd...

"Ash? Are you okay?" Cilan asked with sympathetic eyes.

Suddenly, Ash's new migrane arrived, and he collapsed to the floor, barely able to hold himself up as his head span in agony.

Brock, Cilan, Pikachu, Iris and Axew gathered around him, calling deperately to their friend.

"W-what are you doing? " Ash yelped through tightly gritted teeth.

But the voice merely returned, laughing before saying something.

_ "Just re-arranging somethings..." The voice explained._

"Did you hear someone!" Ash yelled, looking at his puzzled friends fuzzily.

Pikachu looked around geninuely lost, and the others shook their heads in worry...

"Who are you!" Ash asked openly, listening through the pain as it coursed through his head like a lightning bolt.

_ "Only an old roommate... No-one but you can hear me, idiot..." The voice shouted, causing Ash to cover his ears and yell._

"Get out of my head!" Ash yelped, jumping in pain.

"Ash? Are you feeling alright?" Brock asked concerned, watching his friend talk to himself like a maniac as he continued to toss and turn on the grass...

"What are you gonna do to me!" Ash screamed, alerting Pikachu.

The voice chuckled for a while, before coughing.

_ "Oh, Nothing, yet. But my time will come Ashton..." The voice laughed before dissapearing and leaving Ash's head to swirl._

Ash continued to writhe in pain, until the voice faded completely, leaving Ash to crumple into unconciousness in a bundle on the grassy ground.

Darkness. That was all she could see. A faint smell of Kerosene hung in the pungant air.

Misty attempted to move her arms up to her head, but found she was unable to do so by a thick piece of rope which was tied roughly around her arms behind her back.

She was no longer wearing a rag across her mouth, but she felt strangely dizzy, and the smell wasn't helping...

Misty hadn't the faintest clue where she was, or indeed how she had gotten there, all she knew was, she needed to get out.

She wriggled around the hard and dark floor, searching with a foot for some kind of exit.

Misty stopped as she led on her sprained ankle. She had to stop herself yelping as she carried on searching in pain.

The more lost she got, the worse the smell got, Misty found herself nearly drowning in a mixture of damp, tobacco, petrol and urine as the smell became overwhelming.

She cursed Arceus for not allowing her to at least cover her nose.

A few hours later...

"Ash! You're okay!" Iris exclaimed, jumping back from the boy, as he sat up, rubbing his head in puzzlement.

"What happened to you man?" Cilan asked, whilst patting Pikachu's head.

Ash just searched around the place they were.

They were in a bus shelter, out of the oncoming downpour which Ash thought must have occured after he'd blacked out.

A scent of crisp grass and wet tarmac filled the atmosphere, it was a familliar and comforting smell to Ash, he appreciated it ammensly.

It always reminded him of home. Back in Pallet Town with his Mother, Mr Mime, Professor Oak and Tracey and his POKe'MON.

"Where's Brock?" Ash asked, yawning as he sat up, petting Axew as it chirped.

"Gone to find supplies..." Cilan said, his lime green eyes watching the oncoming rainstorm as the drops splattered against the modern tarmac.

"So, how are we gonna find Misty?" Iris asked, joining Cilan in his observation, but her question directed at Ash, who was sat rather uncomftobly on the wooden bench of the shelter.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked slightly as small amounts of static passed through the dark rainclouds, there was a thunderstorm brewing...

Misty heard a noise, and sat completely still as light flooded her surroundings.

She had been in a box, a big one at that, with no windows or facilities.

Infront of her, stood a young boy, around the age of seventeen.

He wore a pitch black uniform, with a Medival, mock-gothic style. He had a pair of Doc Martin boots, which were black, and he was well built. His hair was a lavender colour and his face stony cold, his cobalt eyes glared at her like she was mere trash.

"Out." He mumbled, roughly grabbing her by her rope and dragging her out the exit.

Misty did as she was told, and let herself be led by the strange boy in black.

Misty hadn't noticed before, but by his side was a Sinnoh POKe'MON.

It had a black body and a red crest upon it's head, with sharp claws which it was flexing.

Misty gulped as she caught sight of the strong sythes the creature held.

The man shoved her to the floor, before commanding her to follow him, or else.

Misty was lead through many corridors, with pictures of many creatures and important looking people.

Until, they reached a massive oak door.

The man knocked three times in a certain rhythm, before the door opened, and he led Misty into a very grand room, it had a massive wooden desk, and book cases either side.

By the side of the desk, was a large cage, with a purple leopard in it.

It hissed aggressively, Misty watched as her "Bodyguard" flinched at the big cat.

Suddenly the door slammed behind them.

Misty's eyes widened as the seat by the desk swivelled round, giving a full view of the person it in.

"Ah, Misteria, good for you to join us..."

He said, smiling a somewhat creepy smile at the young girl, making every bone in her body shudder in disgust.

"You!" She yelled, charging before her bodyguard held her back, watching as she struggled to free herself from the grunt's grip, the boss smiled.

"What would you like me to do with her, boss?" The grunt asked gruffly, holding Misty so she could not move.

"Just place her on that chair there, oh and thankyou, I shall have to remember to tell them to give you a promotion, what is your name?" He asked, smirking as Misty watched angrily.

"Um, Shinji, boss sir." He replied, shaking his shoulder length locks out of his face.

"Thanks Shinji, you can go now." The man smiled evilly, watching as Shinji struggled to fasten Misty to the seat oppostie him.

Misty struggled to break from Shinji's strong grip as he attempted to tie her arms to the chair.

She almost broke free, but Weavile hissed at her, and she allowed herself to be bound to the seat.

Misty turned to glare at the man she had always hated.

She didn't notice as Shinji, scurried out of the room, his eyes grazing over her like she was familliar.

As the door shut, Misty turned to face the boss again, fuming.

He was not in his chair, Misty was confused, until he crept up behind her, a evil smirk on his face.

"Misteria." He laughed, pulling the hair scrunchie out of it's trademark ponytail and playing with her hair.

She grimaced at him, before attempting to pull away, but he held onto her tight, making Misty very uncomftable.

"You may as well give up, you cannot escape, resistance is futile." He whispered in her ear, making Misty grow hot in the face.

Then, Misty was caught unprepared as the man's lips met her own.

He tasted like salt and cigarettes, Misty attempted to pull away, but the man pushed her back into the chair, his hands reaching across her.

Eventually, before anything could occur, a knock came to the door.

The boss stopped and wheeled Misty on her chair over to his desk again, and watched as the same man as earlier, Shinji entered the room, a teapot held on a silver tray.

He walked up to Misty, and placed the tray on the oak desk, attempting to ignore her stare.

She glared at him, before he exited the room, but the boss called him back, "Oh Shinji!" The man's head popped back round the door obediantly, The man smirked at Misty before facing Shinji with a serious expression, "Take this Waterflower to her room."

Shinji nodded, and crossed the room, unbounding her wrists from the chair, and dragging her to her room.

When they reached the room, Misty felt her wrists beginning to ache as Shinji checked the room for any means of escape.

"Hey, can you loosen these on my wrists abit? It kills..." She asked, watching as Shinji debated whether he should.

As the man untied her, Misty watched his actions closely.

"Do I know you?" Misty inquired, looking closely at him.

Shinji grew red in the face, before he checked there were no cameras present.

"You're that loser Ketchum's friend." He exclaimed looking at her weirdly.

Misty flared up at this, " Then you must be that cold, arrogant asshole, Paul Shinji who Ash used to talk about not treating his poke'mon well..." Misty retorted, noticing as Paul's face turned red.

"Wait, what are you doing here though!" She asked, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm a top trainer in Sinnoh, after I lost to that loser..." Pauls started, but stopped when he saw Misty's expression.

"Uh, when Ash beat me, I travelled to Unova for a new journey, but my POKe'MON got taken by the grunts, they said, if I wanted them back, I would have to join Team Plasma, and when they found out I knew Ash, they forced me to work, or else..." He explained, watching as Misty looked at him.

"So, what's all this gotta do with you? I can't see why the boss would want Ash Ketchum's girlfriend as a hostage..." Paul asked, wincing as Misty explained, quite loudly, that her and Ash, (sadly), were not in a relationship.

As the clock struck nighttime, Paul said something before he left.

"I'll get you out of here Misty, i'll do it for that idiot Ketchum too, just, help me get my POKe'MON back..." He explained.

Misty smiled at Paul, who stood in her doorway, "deal."

"Night everyone..." Ash whispered, looking at the sky.

Tomorrow, he would find Misty, even if it killed him.

In his office, a liepard slept gracefully, as it's boss went through some papers.

"Ah Amidori, if only you were smart enough to warn her..." He chuckled, looking through an old photo album, a picture of three young boys, around the same age.

The first one had bright red spiky hair, and emerald eyes, the second, raven messy hair and russet eyes, and the third.

Mint green hair and a cap shoved upon his head.

"Now, my mission is almost complete." He cackled, looking at a picture of the man with red hair with his family, and himself in a photo on his desk.

TO BE CONTINUED.

oMG! Looong chapter!

Hope u enjoyed!

Here's todays POKe'POem!

The flames of destruction,

Fall around me,

The embers of eruption,

Flutter in the sky freely,

As I draw back my great head,

I look at the burning fire,

The one on my tail,

Shining big and bright,

I take to the skies,

Shooting flamethrowers wildly,

Creating a grand show,

I freefall through the clouds,

Diving past a lone Pidgeot,

Who I notice cannot help by fidget,

When he sees me soar,

Up, up, above the clouds,

Then reach to the ground with a roar,

But The Question Still Remains,

As I fly gracefully,

What POKe'MON am I?

review answers please!

AAML:)


	11. No Need To Worry Dawn's Here in a Hurry!

The Meeting For Futures- chapter 11.

Hey everyone! Whoo! Thankyou to everyone whose been reviewing! Over 100 reviews!

who was that POKe'MON?

it was...

i thought I'd trick you all...

it was infact Moltres!

Hehe, i'm mean...

From this chapter on, for the poke'poems, I may add in a few new Poke'mon, from the Unova region!

So get Bulbapedia or your black and white POKe'DEX ready!

Whose the mysterious boss? And what's Paul's plan?

lets start!

...

The morning sunlight shone through their untidy refuge.

The yellow mouse snored peacefully, small drops of dawn time dew forming on it's soft fur.

Next to it, slept a blue, fuzzy mouse, it slept happily, a lopsided grin painted on it's face as the slight breeze ruffled it's aqua fur, and it's massive ears twitched.

Pikachu, Azurill, Oschawott, Snivy, Tepig, Pidove, Psyduck, Corsola, Chansey, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Pansage and Axew snored in a tight bundle by the side of the smoking remains of last night's campfire.

A little way away, in a tree above, slept a purple haired, tanned girl, below her, leaning against the tree was a green haired boy, in his sleeping bag by a large rock, lay Brock, but Ash wasn't sleeping like he usually did, he was already packing up his posessions, and placing them into his backpack.

He rubbed his head as another slight headache came to him, but he shrugged it off, he had more important matters to think about, like finding Misty.

Pulling a somewhat shaky hand through his bedraggled bedhead hair, the teenage boy stared fondly at the sleeping electric rodent whom he had started his own journey with many years ago.

The rest of the group had eaten, gotten dressed, and where on the road towards places unknown, in search of their redheaded companion, when Ash's new hightech poke'gear began ringing it's humble tune.

"Hello?" Ash answered, waiting for a person to reply.

"Hey Ash!" A cheery voice chirped, making Ash smile.

The video on his gear turned on, bringing Ash face to face with a newer companion and her penguin POKe'MON.

"Hey Dawn! Hey Piplup! What's up?" Ash asked, watching as Pikachu attempted to snatch the gear from Ash's hands to chat to his penguin buddy.

"Not too bad actually!" Dawn laughed, "Buneary's already won two beauty contests in Hearthome city!"

"I've already caught four new POKe'MON!" Ash exclaimed proudly, bringing his POKe'MON to the camera one by one.

Dawn cooed at them all, Before her expression changed.

"The reason I called is because Reggie got in touch with me, he's been trying to contact Paul for weeks, but there's been no reply, and he thought, since you guys were travelling in Unova, and Paul is too, that we could search for him!" Dawn explained, watching Ash's face turn sour.

"Where's Misty? I thought she was visiting you?" Dawn inquired, watching Ash and Brock sweatdrop.

When Brock had finished telling Dawn EVERYTHING, including the bed troubles, much to Ash's dismay, Dawn stood up, nearly knocking her POKe'gear over.

"Well no need to worry! I'm going to come to help you!" She squealed, hanging up.

"A, a bundle of energy, isn't she?" Cilan winced, uncovering his ears now Dawn's sugary sweet voice had gone.

While Dawn flew over on Togekiss, things weren't as jolly in other places.

The dusty beams of morning sun awoke her from her sleep.

Attempting to sit up, Misty found herself chained to her bed.

Lifting her sore and creaky neck, Misty surveyed the situation carefully.

Chains made of steel bound her to her uncomftable bed, making her wrists ache and her legs feel heavy.

The next thing she noticed was a figure in the corner of the room.

"Ah Misteria, good of you to finally grace us with your presence..." He smirked, making Misty's fists scrunch up tight.

"Let. me. go, you, you creep!" She yelled in a panic, but the green haired man just ignored her warning, and began slinking towards her, a slight kink in his step.

Misty watched in terror as he grew close to her, before he reached out, moving his hand across her leg, making her kick out in fright.

He barely missed the kick, and withdrew his hand, and smirked at her evilly.

"Still as feisty eh? Just like you mother..." He laughed, making Misty's skin crawl.

"Get, get away from me!" Misty shouted, a low growl erupting from her throat.

He turned to face her, before he sat at the side of her bed, just out of reach of harm from the violent girl.

He stroked her cheek, his bony fingers wriggling down her pale skin, until his hands reached just below her frail neck...

"Shinji!" He suddenly bellowed, making Misty jump, and she smacked her head against the metal frame of the bed, making her woozy.

Paul popped around the door, his only POKe'MON left, Weavile, by his side obediantly.

"Yes, Master N?" He stammered, attempting to ignore what N was attempting to do to Misty.

"Fetch me another load of chains, I believe our little guest here, " He stopped a moment, his hand trailing up her thigh, " Is still liable to escaping..." He finished, smiling as she wriggled away from his touch.

"Y-yes sir, right away..." He stuttered, giving Misty a guilty gaze before shooting through the doorway.

"Now, where were we Miss Waterflower?" He laughed, seeing Misty gulp panicstrikenly.

As the gang carried on travelling, towards the destination on the dreaded letter, Ash led the way, defiant in finding the creep who had stolen Misty.

All of a sudden, a loud scream and a large object smashed into him, knocking Ash to the floor, a flying POKe'MON and person on his back.

"Oops! Sorry Ash! Togekiss and I still haven't worked on her landings! right Piplup?" the bubbly girl asked, watching as Piplup wobbled uncertainly towards Pikachu, a look of fright across it's face.

Pikachu and Piplup embraced, Axew and Azurill coming up behind them, jealous.

"Dawn! Good to see you!" Brock exclaimed, helping her up.

"Oh! New friends! My name's Dawn! And what's yours!" Dawn squeaked, making Cilan wince slightly.

"I, Am... Iris!" Iris wailed as Dawn shook her hand excitably, before turning on Cilan, who had been slowly backing away...

"I am Cilan!" He yelled, skipping over to hide behind Brock smartly.

The group travelled further, until they reached a cave.

Dawn dragged Iris merrily into the rocky cavern, before seconds later, she came running out, screaming.

"Hey! What kind of POKe'MON is THAT!" Ash asked, infront of Dawn's trembling figure.

"Emolga, the flying squirrel POKe'MON." The POKe'DEX explained, making Ash and the other's look in surprise at the Pachirisu lookalike.

"I wanna catch it!" Dawn yelled, grabbing a POKe'ball from her belt and throwing it towards the Emolga.

There was a loud pop and a large ice/ground POKe'MON appeared, swinging it's mighty tusks in the air.

"Mamoswine! Use take down!" She yelled, pointing straight at the electric/flying type.

The great mamoswine roared loudly, before charging at the floating squirrel.

But Emolga simply flew higher, before attacking with an attract.

The move infatuated Mamoswine on the spot, making it rampage as soon as Dawn called for it to attack it's newfound lover.

Sighing, Dawn returned Mamosine, but instead retracted another POKE'ball.

A bright light faded and Pikachu's eyes boggled out of it's head.

In the battlefield, stood a tall and slim Lopunny, it wore a orange jacket, the same one as it wore when it had been a Buneary.

"Say hello to Lopunny!" Dawn announced glaring at the ignorant Emolga as it stuck it's tongue out rudely.

But as they were about to begin, Lopunny refused to fight, instead, running over to Pikachu and enveloping it in a tight hug.

Dawn sweatdropped, and gave in.

"I'll never catch that Emolga!" Dawn moaned, stepping aside as the squirrel's cheeks crackled in agaitated silence.

Just as Emolga was about to attack, Axew scampered forward, offering the creature half an apple it had been eating.

The Emolga looked curiously at the pint-sized, bold Axew, who stood sincerely, half an apple in it's jaws.

Iris saw this as an opportunity...

"Go! Excadrill!" She called, sending the mole POKe'MON out into the field.

Emonga stopped munching on it's half of Axew's apple and faced Iris's Excadrill in defiance.

"Okay Excadrill, use Drill Run!" Iris commanded, noly to fall over anime style, stayed curled up, not bothered in the slightest.

Sighing, Iris recalled her disobediant ground type, and faced Axew.

"Ok then. you ready to fight, Axew!" She called, watching in delight as Axew nodded.

The battle was a long one, with Axew being very evasive yet landing zilch attacks, Emolga eventually began to get tired.

Iris saw her chance.

"Okay Axew! use..."

"Stop right there!"

Iris halted, looking around in surprise.

Suddenly, a strong Dewott slammed into Axew, sending the weak dragon into a treetrunk.

Iris ran to help her companion up, and glared at the girl infront of her.

She was quite tall, and had a pair of dark blue shorts, and a black and white zipup jacket, and a strong Dewott by her side.

"Who are you!" Iris demanded angrily, holding her Axew in worry.

"More importantly, who are you? How do I know you aren't POKe'MON Hunters?" She bellowed, causing even Dawn to flinch.

"Anyways, my Dewott wiped out your little Axew in one hit, why are you bothering trying to catch that Emolga?" The girl scrutinised, sneering at Iris as she got more and more irritated.

"I'll prove I'm not weak in a battle!" Iris bellowed, pulling a POKe'BALL from her bag.

The strange girl opposite retracted a red ball too, and threw it onto the ground. ot burst open, revealing a black and white zebra, with a blueish glowing mane.

The creature looked quite impressive, but that didn't stop Iris...

"Excadrill! Take down that Zebstrika!" She yelled at the dormant creature, who just yawned.

"Can't you even control your POKe'MON?" The girl laughed, watching as Iris desperately attempted to coaxe her mole to fight.

It was no use, returning Excadrill with a groan, Iris to face Axew.

The dragon backed off, hiding behind Pikachu in fright.

"Zebstrika! Spark!" Iris heard the girl yell, but, wait, sHE DIDN'T have another POKe'MON, so who was Zebstrika about to attack?

Turning to face the fight, Iris's eyes widened as the fuzzy, round blue mouse hopped around a strong electric attack, completely unaware...

"Misty's Azurill! Come back! You'll get hurt!" Iris hollered, watching in horror as Azurill teetered past a shock wave.

Suddenly, several hearts surrounded Zebstrika, halting it.

"Zebstrika! Return!" the girl cried, glowering.

On the field, next to Azurill, was Emolga!

"A double battle! Go! Audino and Dewott!" The girl cried.

But they both went down after a volt switch and attract.

The girl wailed as her creatures were unable to fight .

"Okay, I guess you're not hunters..." The girl sighed.

As the group set back into the cave, Iris was enveloped by Emolga.

"You wanna come with us Emolga?" Iris asked, smiling as the squirrel nodded.

She threw a red and shiny ball at the animal.

It twisted, turned.

Iris waited.

"Pop!" The ball affirmed.

Iris had a new POKe'MON.

But would Emolga come in handy?

Misty attempted to keep herself together as she was held under the wrath of...?

N.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, here's todays POKe'POEM!

It's a Unova region one!

Swishing my tail back and forth,

I clean the ground,

And smile with glee,

I am grey in colour,

But my personality's as colourful as a rainbow,

I may only evolve with the help of a shiny stone,

I have massive ears,

A bushy tail,

and big brown eyes,

I can get what I want without fail,

I am a normal type,

I scuttle up trees instead of a fight,

But the Question still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

Review your answers!

AAML:)


	12. Tao Trio Member One

The Meeting for Futures.

chapter 12!

Hey hope everyone enjoyed last chapter! POKe'MON was Minccino!

oh and Airoh, I am not enjoying your snide reviews, if you are not enjoying my story or find the poems rubbish then don't read, thankyou. i do know the poem was easy last chapter but since I kinda figured not many people are familliar with the Unova region, i wanted to give people a chance to guess... i hope you enjoy this next part better Airoh, and thanks for all your reviews.

Also, everybody read my Harvest Moon story if you know HM!

Anyways, on that note let's begin!

As the group walked onward, a storm began brewing in the cloud ridden skies, blocking the sunshine from view.

A pair of female and male Unfezant, (flying types that looked like pheasants, the males had intricate colours and the females were brown.) Flew in a hurried effort from their tree as a girlish scream echoed across the forest.

"My hair! Just imagine what a mess it will be if it rains!" Dawn screeched, talking to no one in particular.

Piplup just sighed, and hopped away from it's hysterical owner and towards Pikachu, who had given up Ash's shoulder for baby Azurill, who was snoring in sleep as the gang travelled onwards.

"Dawn, your hair will be fine." Brock reassured the bluenette, who was clutching a pink mirror like her life depended on it, whilst she began flattening her wavy locks in a panic.

Suddenly, probably due to Dawn's wailing, it began to rain, and not just lightly. Boy, Arceus must really have it in for Dawn and her hair...

Iris raised an eyebrow at the girl, who was the same age as her in confusion, Dawn was running around in the rain, attempting to shove a pink and white beanie hat on her head before the raindrops got to her hair.

"Uh, Dawn? surely if you stopped messing with your hair, and started attempting to find somewhere to shelter, it wouldn't get frizzy?" Cilan muttered irritably to the blue haired girl, who stopped and glared at the green haired boy.

"C'mon you guys, no more arguing, we've gotta find somewhere to shelter from this, it looks like there's a full thunderstrom setting in..." Brock explained, standing beside Iris, who was nodding in agreement whilst petting Axew as he popped his head out of her purple hair.

The two stopped the death glares, and began walking, Dawn beside Brock, and Cilan by Iris.

Suddenly, Dawn piped up.

"Hey, where did Ash go?"

Brock searched the perimeter with his non existent eyes, there indeed was no sign of his raven haired buddy or his POKe'MON.

"And where's my Piplup!" She suddenly squealed, but Dawn soon shut up after a low rumble erupted across the sky.

"I'll go search for him, you guys find somewhere to shelter." Cilan explained bravely, but just as he was about to go, he felt Brock's hand on his shoulder.

He turned round to face the man, a look of confusion planted across his face.

Brock smiled at Cilan before saying, " Ash will be fine, he'll find somewhere to shelter and then he'll find his way back, he's like that. If there's one thing I've learnt about Ash it's that he'll always find his way back, no matter what's thrown at him."

Cilan nodded knowingly at the tanned teenager, before the four people continued onwards, attempting to find some form of cabin in the dense forest.

...

The rain began pelting down without any signs of relent, showering any object or being unlucky enough to be caught in such a downpour. A few of these, "objects" included Ash, Pikachu, a crying Azurill, and a Piplup, who definately wasn't used to all this sudden exercise being thrown at him...

The raindrops began hitting harder, and a loud rumble echoed throughout the almost black clouds. Ash and his small procession began sprinting through the bad weather, baby Azurill wailing the entire way...

Piplup couldn't take any more running, he plainly refused.

"Pikakachu!"

Ash turned round at the sound of his loyal rodent's perky voice, and turned to face Piplup. The penguin was stood defiantly a few feet away, it's flippers crossed, and eyes closed proudly, it was also panting extremely heavily.

Ash popped Azurill into his backpack, and sheltered his face from the vicious oncoming torrent with a lone hand, growing evermore anxious to escape the storm.

Pikachu attempted to comprimise with the tiny penguin but Piplup was having none of it.

Ash thought about leaving that damned bird in the forest in the storm when all of a sudden, a jolt of extremely powerful energy crackled across the clouds, a large boom followed, making Pikachu dart behind Ash's legs as the bang nearly blew his very sensitive eardrums. Piplup also panicked, and dived into Ash, whimpering his own name in cowardliness.

The raven haired boy considered mentioning the pair of creature's cowardliness, but that would have probably just ended with Ash receiving a very powerful thunderbolt and drill peck, he'd learnt one thing. NEVER EVER, insult Pikachu or Piplup...

With that memo, Ash pulled Piplup off of him and placed him beside his electric mouse. Ash could feel a small trickle of cautious static travelling through his body as the rodent clung to its trainer's leg.

A few minutes later, a silent flash lit the skies, indicating that the storm was very close.

Pikachu sensed more than just a typical thunderstorm brewing. The amount of energy, Oh! Pikachu could feel his electric sacks sizzling as the energy contained within attempted to touch the clouds. The feeling was quite spectacular, but the rodent's watchful eyes glanced up at the blaring lightning warily.

Something was coming.

Something big...

A patter of raindrops against the window awoke her. She grinned at the sound, and moved closer to the culprit, watching with knowing eyes from her dark room as the storm grew more and more powerful.

The noise was familliar to her, almost comforting, the sharp, and loud smashing of rain as it splattered against the clear glass, drops of condensation running down the frames.

Her cerulean orbs shimmered as a sudden pang of fear hit her, making her dive away from the window sill in fright. Misty had always hated storms, the kind with thunder, and lightning.

Another loud and low rumble, which reminded Misty of her best friend's stomach careered through the land and sky, then to be followed by a bright flash of lightning.

Misty stared hard at the bolt.

She could've sworn, no, it, couldn't be, could it?

Meanwhile...

The ectasy of long needed rain was beginning to bring life back to the soaked forest, but not to Ash...

He had been able to find some sort of rocky structure, and with the help of Piplup's whirlpool and his Oschawott's Razor Shell, they had managed to move a meduim sized boulder, revealing a tiny cave, in which Ash, Pikachu and Piplup could shelter in...

After a while, the lull of the rain's melody and the drone of the thunder lulled Ash into a comftable sleep, with Pikachu and Azurill curled up in his lap, and Piplup residing in Ash's backpack.

About two hours later, the boy awoke, and rubbed his head sleepily. Something was making him extremely uncomftable, lifing himself carefully, as to not wake the sleeping mice on his lap, and rolled a very large, oval shaped rock out from under his back.

He brought it into his palm's looking closer at it.

"Nothing interesting..." He murmured, chucking it aside.

All of a sudden, Ash's new POKe'DEX geared into action.

Facing the direction he had just thrown the rock in, Ash looked only to see it had cracked slightly.

He panicked, and snatched it from the ground, placing his ear against it and listening to a tiny heartbeat which must have been pulsing through whatever lay inside.

The crack made Ash feel very guilty, how did he mistake an egg for a common rock?

FACT: This was Ash Ketchum, anything at all was possible.

...

What did he want? Why did he want her? Why?

Misty was broken out of her despairing thoughts as a familliar face entered the room.

"Hey Paul, what's up?"

The lavender haired man shrugged neutrally, and sat by Misty, tickling his loyal Weavile under the chin.

Misty had got to know Paul as her time had gone on at Team Plasma's hideout. She'd learnt that he wasn't really THAT much of an arrogant asshole, but whatever.

(Hahahahahah!)

Uh oh, it's the irritating person from the first few chapters, I think he's back...

(Teehee!)

Yup, and it sounds like he's been drinking Sprite, deep joy...

(Ha! u were working as a waitress in a cocktail baaaaar!)

O.O' Now he's singing, can it get ANY WORSE?

(I just need somebody to luuuurve! i don't neeeeeed tooo much, just somebody to luurve!)

It just did, he is singing Justin Bieber...

Actually, does that even count as singing?

argh! Back to the story! Before i lose my hearing!

(babee babee babbee ooh!)

No really! Here's the story!

"I hope Ash is okay..." Iris sighed, looking through the windows at the rain shrouded scenery, petting Axew as the creature lay curled up in a ball next to her.

"And Piplup too..." Dawn mumbled, hugging her legs close to her body. "I miss him already..."

The blue haired girl shivered and fought back the worried tears from her eyes as she thought about her starter POKe'MON.

"He'll be fine, Ash will take care of him, and who knows? Maybe Piplup will even come back slimmer!" Brock's chuckle died down as Dawn glared at him.

Piplup didn't look like it had been doing much exercise, infact, it was beginning to look like Misty's Psyduck...

"Either that, or you could try weight watchers!" Cilan smiled, he enjoyed winding Dawn up.

"That's no use now! it's too late, he's gone!" Dawn wailed, throwing a pillow at Cilan.

"I heard it's never too late if you really stick to the program..." Iris exclaimed, giggling as Dawn began get madder and madder.

The decided to call it a night, and soon fell fast asleep, almost forgetting altogether about their friend who had wandered off.

Pikachu's cheeks began crackling strangely, ample amounts of black sparks appearing.

"Pikachu? What's wrong!" Ash yelled, grabbing his mouse before it could stumble.

The yellow mouse just closed it's eyes, as the black streaks of violent electrical energy overtook it's entire body.

Suddenly, through the rain and wind, a large bang was heard, and a massive dark figure stood in the clearing infront of Ash.

The raven haired boy backed away slowly, his eyes bugging somewhat out of head as he clutched his rodent to his chest.

"Zekrom..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

whoo! Hope you enjoy this chappy!

And now it's time for... this chapter's POKe'POEM! Dun dun dun!

I am probably the coolest of the coolest,

Blue in colour,

I am not the smallest,

I shall swim through rivers, lakes, even the sea,

But there's only one way to catch me,

A starter am I,

From a beginner's region,

My curled tail balances me as I paddle,

With two webbed feet I waddle,

I am an energetic one,

Me, a fire type and a grass,

Are waiting patiently,

For our partner,

And brand new journey,

I have an evolution or two ahead of me,

How long should I wait here?

In this cute body of mine,

Before I become formidable?

You're a smart one to solve this riddle,

But The Question Still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

Review answers!

AAML:)


	13. Liberate? Or Appreciate?

The Meeting for Futures- chapter 13.

Hey! Sorry for the long wait!

Here's the next chapter, thank you for everybodys kind reviews, they are much appreciated! This chapter is dedicated to Eeveebeth Fejvu, my NO1 fave author in the world!

haha, the last chapters POKe'MON was...

Squirtle!

enjoy this chapter everybody!

...

Slowly, the great animal lifted it's head and two scarlet red orbs were all that Ash could stare at.

Pikachu cowered fearfully behind his trainer, sparks crackling in his cheek pouches.

The dust cleared from the clearing, leaving Ash to stand boldly infront of one of the two legendary POKe'MON from the Unova region.

It's mighty head was held high as storm clouds gathered above the forest in the skies.

A pair of huge dark wings had sprouted from it's back and it's tail, like that of a plasma cannon, was glowing a spiritual blue, and it's massive claws were sheathing against eachother, creating an unsettling appearance of the creature.

"Samurott! Water Pledge now!"

Ash turned his head just in time to see a young girl, the same one as Iris had battled earlier on for Emolga. She was commanding a large Walrein-lookalike creature, with yellow swords attached to it's head, legs and tail, it shot a strong torrent of water, straight at Zekrom.

As the attack hit, plumes of smoke arose and dust blinded the teenage boy and his rodent, penguin and baby mouse.

However, before the dust had even settled, a strong beam of light broke through the darkness, lighting up the entire forest.

All Ash could do was squint as a powerful thunder powered attack flew towards the girl's Samurott, knocking it back far past ten feet, causing it to crash into a tree and faint instantly.

"Whoa! A Bolt Strike! That's amazing! But try using your level 100 electric moves on my Krookodile!" The cocky female trainer yelled, her brown eyes never leaving the black dragon, who was still stood in the same place as before, looking unfazed.

Ash only watched as she sent out a massive, bipedal, red crocodile.

The creature had a long snout, sharp teeth, a white underbelly, and a black mask over it's eyes, and stripes the same colour over it's body.

It roared loudly, it's teriffying physique conquering that of a Feraligatr.

Ash's russet orbs darted back to Zekrom. The dragon just roared even louder, shaking the land beneath Ash's feet and causing trees to tumble and rocks to roll.

"Krookodile! Bulldoze!" She screamed over the rumble of the Earth, pointing an unrelented finger at Zekrom, who towered above the terrifying crocodile, making it look like a geko next to the dragon/electric type.

Krookodile snarled loudly, before raising it's claws and stamping hard on the ground.

Ash was swept off his feet as the awe inspiring combination of Zekrom's Roar and Krookodile's Bulldoze swept through the forest, causing a rhythmic shifting of the ground beneath them.

But as the trainer held onto a nearby tree, waiting for her crocodile to halt, she gasped.

"Krookodile stop!"

The croc fell to the floor, panting very heavily and almost unconcious.

She returned her tired creature and glared at Zekrom, who flew back to the ground, now that the attack was over.

Pikachu covered baby Azurill's eyes and ears as the trainer tried again.

This time, four POKe'MON appeared infront of Zekrom.

But the gigantic dragon just growled at her wasted attempts.

First, was a orange monkey, about the size of a Miltank. It screamed angrily, it's tail ruffling. The second was a zebra-like creature. It had black and white stripes covering it's body, and a spiky tail and blue ears. It whinnied loudly, scuffing it's grey hooves and shooting currents of electricity from it's entire body.

Third up, was a Bellossom lookalike, it had a string of flowers around it's body, and stood on two legs.

And lastly, there was a pink creature, it had intricate cream and pink patterns, and large curly ears.

"Simisear, Flame Burst, Zebstrika Discharge, Lilligant use Solar Beam, and Audino, use your Retaliate!" She commanded.

Combined with Zekrom's half attempted attack, the entire forest now went up in smoke and flames.

All four of her POKe'MON immediantly were rendered unconcious, and she returned them quickly, looking now in terror at the massive dragon, now surrounded by fire and static as the trees around them began burning to the ground.

Not taking any chances, Ash leapt forward, retracting Oschawott and Misty's Staryu, Starmie, Politoed and Gyrados's POKe'BALLs from his pocket, and throwing them high into the air.

"Piplup, Oschawott, Staryu, Starmie, Politoed and Gyrados! Use your water attacks to put out the fire!" Ash yelled, coughing as the smoke entered his lungs, causing him to crawl onto his knees and gasp for clean air.

The water POKe'MON nodded, and began water gunning, hydro pumping, water pulsing, whirlpooling, the hot flames.

Pikachu crackled cautiously as storm clouds gathered above, and Zekrom watched in amusement.

Ash continued choking on the floor of the burnt forest, his lungs striving for a breath of fresh air.

Pikachu looked scared at his trainer, wishing there something he could do to help.

All of a sudden, an idea clicked in the tiny rodent's head.

He immediately, began digging through Ash's bag, searching for something.

"P-Pikachu! I'm dying here and you're looking for ketchup!" Ash managed to splutter.

Pikachu just ignored his ungrateful friend's remarks and pulled out a soft material with his teeth, and placed it beside Ash triumphantly.

"Misty's handkerchief! you're a genius Pikachu!" Ash mumbled, placing the sacred cloth over his mouth and nose, allowing him to breathe normally.

Suddenly, as the flames were put out, another loud grumble shook Ash from his daydream.

Zekrom was screeching loudly, electricity bristling from it's body in what could only be described as caution.

A large white creature began flying down towards the clearing, a small blob on it's back.

As it landed, Zekrom took a few giant steps away from the intruder.

Reshiram roared at it's brother, shaking it's mighty white head in fury.

Zekrom replied, shooting a thundershock at the unwanted family member.

However, just as Reshiram was about to retaliate, it stopped and stood proud, it's mighty wings beating.

A green haired figure leapt off of Reshiram's back, and strode over to Ash.

Before the trainer could react, the man had punched him in the face, leaving Ash to sink to the floor in pain.

Pikachu grew angry, and let loose a strong and fierce Thunder attack.

The man had seen that coming, and hid behind Zekrom, letting the electric dragon absorb the energy with ease.

As Ash got back to his feet, he swayed slightly, before pulling the kerchief away from his face, and returning Misty's POKe'MON, and letting Piplup and Oschawott rejoin his party.

"Who are you? what do you want!" He yelled hoarsely, his eyes full of hatered.

"Just an old aquaintance, Ash Ketchum." He laughed, making Ash's hands clench into fists.

"Well I challenge you to a POKe'MON battle!" He yelled, pulling his newly caught Snivy's ball from his pocket.

The man just sneered, and shouted back at him.

"Using POKe'MON for petty fights just hurts them, I could never make my creatures battle for just victory, it's inhumane and cruel. Your POKe'MON would be better off being released into the wild."

Ash growled slightly, his eyes darkening and eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Snivy!" The green creature cooed, looking at it's surroundings and her eyes widening at the sight of the two legendaries.

But the man just shook his head, and stepped towards Ash calmly.

"I have a proposition for you." He said, making Ash nearly fall over in surprise.

"I'd never make deals with people like you." He snapped, Pikachu bristling by his side.

"Leader N, of Team Plasma, we meet again."

The green haired man glanced over at a large oak tree, where another trainer stood.

She had brown eyes and brown hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, and a white and pink cap was shoved over her head.

"Ah, Hello again Emily, nice to see you, how is your torturing, I mean 'training' of your dear little Oschawott going?' He sneered, watching as she glared daggers at him, she instinctively reached for her starter POKe'MON's poke'ball and gripped it tightly.

N? Ash had heard that name before...

Suddenly, N and Emily snapped their attention over to; who was knelt over screaming loudly.

The familliar pain was coursing this time, not just through Ash's head, but he could now feel it covering his entire body in a shroud of darkness.

_ "I told you my time would come..." The voice cackled manically._

Ash felt himself losing conciousness as the dark spirit overtook his mind and body.

"Well well, no need to get upset about it Ashton." N explained, raising an uncertain eyebrow at the bent over boy.

"I wasn't. I was simply admiring your own incompetence." Ash retorted, watching as N's eyes widened.

The man grew angry again, and stormed over to the smug Ash, and went to punch him again.

As N held Ash by his collar up to his face, he muttered to him, "Oh don't even think about trying to be smart with me, I can snap you in two like a ferocious Charizard would a weak and feeble Caterpie."

This just caused Ash to laugh loudly, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh you think that's funny? well what if I told you I hold your little girlfriend's life in my power? then would you shut up!" He yelled, making Pikachu quiver by his trainer's feet.

Ash's face went to stone seriousness, and his eyes went grave.

"You cannot control me fool, I am the King of Poke'Lantis, and soon to be ruler of your puny little world, including you." Ash roared, shoving N away and dusting himself off.

"I think you've lost it, just like your father did." N snarled, looking incredously as pulsating aura circled the young boy.

But Ash just cackled, before Pikachu had decided that he'd had enough of Ash taking a death wish and let out a strong thunderbolt.

Ash's posessed body screamed as the electricity coursed through his body, sending the evil spirit back into hiding, for the time being...

Ash crashed back to the floor, his head spinning.

"N! Come back! What's the deal?" Ash yelled, clutching his brain in an attempt to quell the angry spirit inside.

N turned back, his face furious.

But when he saw Ash's scared face, he knew Ash had not been in control of his own body for at least a couple of minutes.

"Here's the deal. I know that you've saved the world from destruction many times, with titles such as 'The Chosen One', and 'Aura Gurdian', and not to forget the fact that you have met nearly every legendary in the universe and befriended each and every one." N added, recalling the research he had done carefully.

"Yeah, So?" Ash asked, crossing his arms.

"I have your girlfriend, Misteria." He also added, watching as Ash's eyes grew massive.

Suddenly, N felt the trainer hold him by his shirt, Pikachu sparking on his shoulder, ready for any command.

"Where. Is. She.? Give Misty back you creep!" Ash screamed, attempting to keep tears in.

N smiled at the broken down boy. She was his weakness...

"On one condition." N smirked, watching as Ash glared at him warily.

"What kind of condition?" Ash asked, waiting with his foot tapping.

N smirked at Ash before beckoning him over.

...

The large boom woke Misty again, causing her to jolt from her sleep.

Suddenly, Paul burst through the door, Weavile as ever in tow.

"Misty, N has gone to find Ash..." He panted, catching his breath as he hat un from the main Plasma room.

"What does he want with him?" Misty yelled, growing anxious at the thought of Ash getting hurt.

"I don't know, but I think it's got something to do with the legendaries." Paul explained, watching as Misty punched her window frustrated.

"Please don't come Ash. Please." She pleaded looking at the dark clouds outside her window.

She sighed deeply as a lone raindrop dripped down the glass.

...

As Ash glanced at Pikachu, N added.

"I'll make it worth your while." and the green haired gentleman tossed a familliar Mini-Ash lure at him.

Ash stared at the sentimental item lovingly and then looked back up at N.

"Deal."

...

"We still haven't found him anywhere! this is ridiculous!" Iris yelled, her Axew cowering in it's trainer's frustration and rage.

"We've gotta find Ash soon, he can't have gotten too far." Brock reassured them, petting Dawn's Cyndaquil as it lay stretched on Brock's shoulder.

Misty's Psyduck waddled beside the tanned man, quacking as it strolled.

"Well I hope we find him soon, I miss Piplup." Dawn wailed, watching her fire mouse as it snored sleepily.

Togekiss flew high above, seeking out the young boy and the three POKe'MON.

Just as Cilan was about to groan aswell,

Togekiss began flapping above, as if to alert them.

"Hey guys, I think Togekiss has spotted Ash!" Cilan exclaimed, pointing up at the bird in excitement.

"Emolga, go up beside Togekiss and see if she's seen Ash, Azurill, Pikachu and Piplup." Iris commanded, hoping that the electric/flying type would see their friends.

When Emolga came back down, they all rushed exitedly towards a clearing in the forest.

But all they found was a burnt out load of trees and foliage, along with an KOed POKe'MON trainer.

As she awoke, Emily smiled at Ash's four friends, before remembering the encounter.

But Reshiram, Zekrom, N or Ash, were nowhere to be seen.

But Pikachu was.

Dawn squealed as her beloved Piplup rushed into her arms, and Azurill did the same to Cilan.

Pikachu scurried towards Brock, a note clamped in it's jaws.

Brock took the note, and nearly fell over backwards.

Dear Brock, Dawn, Iris and Cilan,

If you find this note and Pikachu then I would like Cilan to take care of Pikachu, and Iris take care of Misty's Azurill.

I am absolutely fine, so as Dawn might say, "No need to worry!" anyways, I am going to be gone for some time, N says that if I wish to find Misty, I was to go to the Plasma hideout without my POKe'MON, so I guess this is goodbye for now. i'm sorry to Cilan and Iris for abandoning them like this but, I have to find Misty, and the only way to do that is to do as N wants. But I will be fine, take care of Pikachu, oh yeah, and I found a strange egg, Brock, look after it for me. Oschawott, Snivy, Tepig and Pidove's POKe'BALLs are all in my bag, take care of them, until I return.

I am counting on you guys,

From Ash. Xxx

...

Brock looked up from reading the letter outloud and looked at the group.

Iris was facing the ground, not saying a single word, Cilan was looking at Pikachu, who was propped upon his shoulder, looking upset, and Dawn was hugging Piplup, hiding her face in his warm feathers.

"What do you suggest we do?" Brock asked looking at Iris for an answer, but Iris kept quiet.

"I'm gonna find him." Cilan wavered, glancing at Pikachu, who was strangely silent.

"Hold on, I think we should sit tight for now, give him a chance." Dawn whispered, watching as Iris bent down to gather Azurill in her arms, just like she'd seen Misty do.

Iris just nodded, before looking at the sky.

"I just hope he's okay..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

whoo! Hope u enjoyed that!

This weeks POKe'POEM! Unova one today!

...

As I swish my tail about,

I sniff the air, with my long green snout,

The Summer light can make me swift,

A smug smile on my face does lift,

I and two others,

Are known as The Starters,

With my ability to overgrow,

I am the best of the best,

The one in the know,

Leaf Storm is my signature move,

If you want a cool starter,

I am yours to choose,

But the question still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

review your answers and comments!

AAML:)


	14. Tao Trio Member Two

The Meeting for Futures. -Chapter 14!

Yay! almost 120 reviews!

Where have all ma reviewers gone anyway? Haha. Happy Easter everyone!

Well, as I can admit. Ash is prreeeeety stupid. Alot of the time anyways!

Anyway, the POKe'POEM answer was...

(Drumroll)

Snivy!

Well done to those who got it correct!

On with the story!

...

Ash held on tight, making sure to keep one hand on his beloved baseball cap, as to not let it fall down into a deep abyss they were passing from above.

After following after N by catching a ride on the great, legendary Reshiram, Ash and N eventually made it to a big valley.

The sun had just begun to set and was cresting on the horizon like a ball of fire. Many trees outlined the beautiful surroundings, their leaves all sorts of shades of green.

The sea lay just ahead of the deep, winding valley, shimmering as the golden glow of the horizon changed the water to a deep orange.

As they flew over the valley, Reshiram beat it's cotton white wings and began to dive, gathering speed as it's altitude dropped.

Ash clung on tight as they barely missed a head-on collision with a daft Pidgey, but Reshiram was swooping faster. N merely smirked at Ash, glancing at him from the corner of his lime green eyes as the young boy desperately hung on.

The sharp breeze whooshed around Ash, his jacket flapping wildly and his Murkrow black locks dancing in his face. And his raven bangs obscuring his view.

Suddenly, Ash lurched forwards as the mighty dragon screeched to a sharp stop, even surprising N as it did so.

There was another storm gathering, and it didn't look friendly.

"What is it with Unova and thunderstorms?" Ash murmured incoherently, breathing heavily from shock.

N whispered something to the mighty creature, before Reshiram nodded, and began gliding down, towards a strange-looking laboratory.

It was hidden extremely well, Ash was rather surprised that Reshiram had even spotted it at all.

Eventually, the creature landed on the green ground with a gracious thud.

Ash fell straight off, face first as he hit the ground.

N let out a long chuckle, watching amused as Ash sat up, rubbing his head in pain.

"So, is this Team Plasma'a base?" Ash asked, shakily standing up on the green, grassy ground.

N just nodded, before waving off Reshiram, who took off at a mighty speed, and flew away into the distance, for now.

"Follow me." N commanded, beckoning the raven haired boy by him inside.

As Ash's russet eyes looked up at the door which loomed infront of him, he began to think that not bringing at least Pikachu was rather stupid.

"Oh well, I can't do anything about it now, I've gotta find Misty, If he has even placed a finger on her, I'll murder him..." Ash was deep in thought, until someone poked his shoulder.

"Are you coming or not?" N asked, glancing at the transfixed child.

Ash snapped out of it and nodded, feeling in his deep pockets for the mini-Misty and Ash lures.

He trecked through , into the steel covered building.

Inside, many grunts from Team Plasma were running and rushing around, all of them had some form of weapon in their arms, and either a Purrlion or a Woobat or Scraggy by their sides.

As Ash was guided by N through the crowds of working grunts, almost all stopped and stared. A few even dropping their tools, which landed on the steel ground wih a rhythmic twang.

As Ash looked deeply at everyone of them, he saw a variety of mixed emotions apparent on their faces.

He gulped as they came into a long corridor, leaving behind the starstruck turmoil of workers.

His trainers scuffed against the deep mauve carpet, and Ash's eyes took in the various paintings of Team Plasma former members, who stood alongside their trusty POKe'MON.

Eventually, they reached a smaller corridor, with several rooms and kennels.

N guided Ash unbeknowingly into his office, and beckoned for him to sit. Ash did not.

"Now listen N, where's Misty!" Ash yelled, somewhat less calmly than before.

N just ignored him, and flicked his mint green bangs out of his face and smirked.

"She's in her cell." He finally said, noticing the tiny amount of blood dripping down Ash's fists from his nails digging into his palms.

Ash went to grow closer to N, but jumped back and squeaked as a large purple and yellow spotted leopard hissed at him, before sauntering over to N and rubbing it's mighty head against his leg in delight.

N smiled at his Liepard and stroked it, before turning back to Ash.

"S-show m-me..."Ash trembled slightly, daring to lock eyes with N's pale green ones.

All of a sudden, N stood up, and shouted at Ash.

"Enough! I shall let you see her!" He yelled, grabbing Ash by a large strand of bedraggled hat-hair and dragging him out the door, yanking him along by his hair.

Ash clenched his jaw tight as N lead him down the corridor, still wrenching his raven locks from his scalp.

Eventually, they reached a barred cell. It had steel bars and concrete flooring.

"Shinji! All guards on duty!" N yelled, his voice booming through the room and through Ash's ears.

Suddenly, a cluster of around seven grunts appeared, all wearing the same uniform.

Ash's eyes darted left to right as the grunts surrounded him.

"Ah Shinji, this young gentleman has come for the redhead." N explained in a smooth, gentlemanly way, N yanked Ash hair harder foe good measure, making Ash squeak like a Pikachu.

Paul glanced at Ash sadly, boy Ash was stupid. Did he REALLY think that N was just gonna hand her over?

As Ash's russet eyes met Paul's/Shinji's cobalt orbs, Ash went quiet, and immediantly sent a vicious death glare at Paul.

Obviously, Paul being Paul, he scowled back.

(teehee!)

OmIgOd! That irritating dude is back to interrupt my story again!

(yoomtah!)

Uh, what the heck?

(My Perfect Apple! La la la!)

Okay. is there a clinic for him? i think he thinks he's Wigglytuff the GuildMaster or something!

(One! don't shirk work! two! Run away and pay! And three, Smiles go for mi...)

WILL YOU BE QUIET!

(Meanie.)

Back to the story!

"Show him Shinji, you know what to do." N cackled, launching Ash to the floor between the grunts.

Ash sat up to dust himself off, when a grunt beside him yanked him up and tried to restrain him.

"Lemme go! show me where Misty is!" Ash yelled, attempting to kick the grunt hard.

But they just ignored him and grabbed Ash, one had his head in a headlock, another few had him around the torso, and the rest were restraining his arms and legs.

Ash struggled valiantly for a few moments, before a fist came in contact with his face, making him stop still and crumple to the floor like a puppet.

A massive bruise was already forming over his right eye where he'd been punched to knock him out.

Shinji watched N saunter off, whiping some of his rival's blood off of his fist and then Shinji watched Ash in despair.

The guards dragged Ash, who hadn't moved, like a dead body into the cell, and slammed the door shut, and left him for their lunch break.

Finally, Ash's world came spinning back, swirling and swooshing infron eyes as he opened one eye wearily.

His head hurt like crazy, and he felt weak.

Ash went to push his hair out of his face, only to pull his hand back sharply as a searing pain from his right eye rang out.

On Ash's hand, was a small amount of blood.

He suddenly realised where he was, and jumped up, shaking the bars and yelling despairingly.

"Lemme out! HELP!" But nobody was answering Ash's desperate calls.

The teenage boy turned back round, and sunk slowly against the steel bars of his cell and placed his head in his hands and began sobbing quietly.

Would he ever get out?

TO BE CONTINUED.

ooh!

POKe'POEM! two poke'mon of same species today!

some of my personal faves!

...

Scurrying along at a quick speed,

We shall hide away from greed,

POKe'MON trainers long for we,

But we prefer to live in the big city!

Our static sparks cutely from our rosy cheeks,

And our teeny tails bob behind us,

We have two evolutions ahead,

But for now,

We shall hitch a ride on the top of a bus!

Playing happily with our friends,

Moves such as Charm is where it ends,

We are two twins,

Alike apart from one tuft of hair,

Here's another clue for you,

Our newest friend is a Pikachu!

The third movie is a great giveaway,

Me and my other half are here to stay!

But the Question still Remains,

What POKe'MON are We?

review answers and thoughts!

AAML:)


	15. Foxy, Loxy, Save Our Souls

The Meeting for Futures - Chapter fifteen!

Hey! Sorry for the long update! I have just started school again so I am finding it hard to keep up with work and my stories! Review Tears After the Cloudy Weather!

The pokemon last time were...

The Pichu Brothers!

Especially well done to Airoh, as watchful as ever!

I know that mentioning Pikachu and the thrid movie made it easier, but that's how I chose to do it so you're just gonna have to deal with that!

Anyways, last chapter, was very angsty I know, but there will be action packed adventure soon enough!

Let's begin!

...

A loud crash awoke her from her dreams. They hadn't been pleasant though. Not for a long while. Every night she dreaded going to sleep. Why? Because she would have to face her sisters and HIM again...

They always accused her. Never allowing any room for discussion, just yelling, always, until HE appeared. His curious grin, long wavy locks, and lucious eyes. He would always comfort her. But then change. Usually, a Beedrill killed her straight afterwards, while being controlled by HIM. That was just before she would always wake. Sweaty, anxious, cold, and alone.

Misty looked towards the door to see Paul. He was panting heavily, and looked extremely worried about something.

"He, H-He's here..." Paul wheezed, just as Weavile came through the door.

"Who? Whose here, Paul?" Misty trembled, looking wide eyed at the tired lavender haired boy.

He looked extremely guilty, like he'd let someone down or something...

...

His eyelids fluttered open.

Surrounding him, was metal bars yet nothing else, apart from a few Grunts, who were casually resting or playing Snap around a minature table.

Ash listened acutely as the slap of the card hitting the wood and a familliar triumphant cry of "Snap!" followed by a groan from the other players erupted, breaking through the barrier of silence.

His russet eyes settled on a POKe'MON.

It was just sat there, waiting for anything, it's gaze curious yet strong.

It's eyes caught sight of Ash staring at it, but instead of howling or roaring, the creature just stood in the corner, almost as if, no-one could even see it...

It's miniscule body, with piercing turquoise orbs and a coat as black as the night sky. Red ruffled fur coated it's body too, around it's head, and feet.

It nodded at Ash knowingly. The trainer blinked.

"Did that POKe'MON just, nod at me?" Ash waved back, eager to see it move again.

All of a sudden, the edges of the creature's mouth began to twitch, until Ash was quite clearly able to see a row of sharp and pointy fangs, grinning back at him.

Looking around, Ash made sure no one was looking, before he closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

Eventually, Ash could see a swirling black and red aura surrounding the animal.

That was unusual, Ash had only ever seen blue auras surround people and POKe'MON. Was this animal, not even a POKe'MON?

Suddenly, Ash felt a single sentence entering his being.

**_ "It's you."_**

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes to see the black critter, still stood there, it's eyes still fixed on him, as if awaiting for a reply.

Ash continued to close his eyes and send a telepathic message into the animal's brain.

"H-how do you know me?, and, what are you?"

The creature smiled again, before Ash felt another message entering his brain.

**_ "I am Zorua, we have met before..." _**

Ash's eyes widened.

"I-I don't remember you..."

Zorua smirked at Ash before continuing,

**_ "Sometimes I am lurking in the_** **_ shadows"_** , he turned into a floating pink cat's shadow.

**_ "Other times, I take the form of a baby..." _** Zorua again transformed, but this time, into a Happiny. To be more precise, Brock's Happiny which had been missing.

**_ "And others I am merely a spirit."_** Ash felt his head spinning.

The migrane was coming back...

All of a sudden, Ash lost the psychic bond with Zorua and slipped into red darkness.

**_ "No Oh Chosen One! Resist the King!"_**

Zorua hissed desperately, watching as Ash struggled to stop the King of Poke'lantis taking control again.

_ "No you fool! If you listen to that fox, it will decieve you...!" The king yelled._

Ash listened as Zorua encouraged him to conquer the King.

**_ "The king wants power, don't let him get it." _**

Ash struggled desperately, before his aura took hold.

"Y-you, sshall nnot conquer mme!" He yelled, his eyes glowing blue as aura surfaced and swirled through them, completely blocking off the king.

All of the grunts had dropped their Snap cards to the floor as they watched in horror as Ash continued to scream at the evil spirit.

**_ "The mighty beasts shall turn to Ash." _** Zorua explained, struggling along with Ash.

All of a sudden, Ash screamed loudly, pain coursed through his entire body, and was creating an almost soul-wrenching sensation.

...

"What was that!" Misty yelled, jumping up with widened eyes as a high scream echoed throughout the hallway to her ears.

Paul just looked away guiltily.

Misty's eyes shimmered in realisation.

"You Moron!" She yelled, slapping him across the cheek and running out the door, following the noise.

...

Slowly, Ash felt the pain course through him, but it was starting to slow. It was beginning to hurt less.

**_ "Ash, we need your help." _** Zorua explained, shuffling on the spot anxiously.

"What, kind of help?" Ash asked, stopping his screaming and facing the black fox.

**_ "N is going to do something terrible, something that will effect the lives of everyone you know. Keep your most beloved close to you. A creature is in grave danger."_**

Ash's eyes widened, "What's gonna happen?" He asked, but Zorua just sadly sighed, shaking it's head.

**_ "I-I'm afraid, I don't know..."_**

Ash just nodded, before Zorua dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Ash didn't notice as a young girl ran at him, leaping into his arms.

"Oh Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash..." Misty whimpered, tears cascading down her face and wetting Ash's collar.

He didn't acknowledge her for a few moments, but then snapped back into reality.

"M-Misty? is that, you?" Ash whispered, gazing disbelieveingly in her cerulean eyes.

She giggled, before nodding happily, sobbing as she did.

Ash began crying too, but held her close.

He could feel her breathing, uneven and heavy as tears and sobs broke out as she wailed into his shirt like a longlost daughter would a parent.

"I...I've missed you, so much..." Ash whispered, stroking her hair as it cascaded around her face.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked, looking at his bruised yellow and purple eye, which was red looking.

"Some jerk punched me in the face and left me with a black eye." He explained, watching the former snap-playing guards gather in the open doorway of his cage, guns by their sides.

Ash glared at them over Misty unknowing shoulder at them.

_ "Just, please, a few more seconds..." _ Ash prayed, clutching Misty closer.

All of a sudden, there was a bright light, and a familliar creature appeared.

Ash and the guards just stayed still, straing with wide eyes, Misty looked over Ash's shoulder and spot the animal. She gasped.

"I-Is, t,that MEW!" Misty croaked, watching the pinkeature as i front of her and Ash, separating them from the Grunts.

The pink creature giggled loudly and watched as the Plasma grunts lifted up their weapons and aim it at the flying cat.

All of a sudden, Ash burst out angrily, "Mew! go they'll kill you!"

But Mew merely winked at Ash and turned to face the grunts again, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

All of a sudden, a shadow ball shot out of nowhere, heading straight for Mew.

But Mew dodged ambly, and rolled over in the air, giggling unrelentlessly.

"Time to teleport!" Mew laughed, her eyes glowing a bright icy blue before a simillar coloured force field surrounded Ash and Misty.

The two teenagers closed their eyes and held eachother tight as they felt themselves being departicallised as Mew continued.

"Asta La Vista, Suckers!" Mew grinned, sending out a strong and bright white light, which caused everyone to close their eyes.

When the light had faded, Paul came running, Weavile following right behind.

He gasped as the cell which had held Ash and the one Misty had headed for had it's door open, and the grunts were stood like statues.

Ash and Misty and Mew, were gone...

"Damn it! Teleportation!" A grunt cried, kicking the wall in anger.

Paul just stared at the now empty space which his two companions had once been in mysteriously.

"I just hope they escaped okay..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Whoop whoop! Keep ma reviews comin!

Luv all my readers!

Here's POKe'POEM!

...

Bouncing around all day long,

It shall be a while before I am strong,

With blue feet and a cute smile,

I am no match for Totodile,

See, because I am a user of Bubble attack,

Whereas the evolve of me will easily win against a Marowak,

I hatch from an egg,

Yet have no arms,

But don't get sidetracked,

I know how to use my Charms,

Hoenn is my original home,

Where I live in harmony in my lake biome,

I shall learn to use rollout and hydro pump one day for I am to be,

Stronger than before?

Well, you'll just have to wait and see!

But the question still remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

...

review answers and thoughts on chappy!

AAML:)


	16. Into the Auratic Portal We Go!

The Meeting for Futures- Chapter sixteen.

"_**Zorua speech is like this"**_

"_King of Poke'Lantis speech is like this!"_

"**Mew speech is like this!"**

Well hello again everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated the latest chapter forever for this story, but my mobile phone has gone strange, so I am going back to writing on the PC once again! And I didn't update because for seven days, I have been without internet or phone! A tree fell on the phone lines and well, they hadn't fixed it for ages!

But I am back now, so thanks to all my lovely and wonderful reviewers! I have been dedicating this week to playing my version of POKe'MON White. I just defeated N and Ghetsis; N is a good guy after all! Haha, anyways, on with the story and incase anyone thought I'd forgotten (shame on u's!) the POKe'MON of last chapter was…

AZURILL! One of my favourite POKe'MON! Loved Airoh's rhyming answer! Mwah! Haha! Oh and be sure to check out my title page I made for this story and it's trailer on youtube! My username is NO1Umbreonfan2000! I am really sorry if this story takes a long time to update, I found it much easier to update on my phone because I could do it whenever! I am doing this story ONTOP of a history project, and three homework's a night and Saturday school, it is leaving me only Sundays really, and with my phone broke, updates for now are gonna be far and between!

…I ALSO HAVE EXAMS COMING UP SO IT'S GONNA BE HARD, BUT I'LL TRY!

Well, let's get on with the story!

….

Darkness.

The dark surrounded them both…

No noise could be heard.

Not a whisper of movement…

Slowly, Ash opened his tightly closed eyes and surveyed his surroundings, still clutching a scared redhead in his tight grip.

Surrounding them was complete darkness, no light. Just blackness and more darkness. Nothing anywhere.

"A-Ash? W-Where? Is that you Ash?"

Ash snapped out of his gaze and glanced down at Misty. Even though he could not see her, he felt a bright blush rise to his cheeks as she ran her fingers down his cheek nimbly, trying to find out if the figure hugging her was indeed Ash.

"Y-yeah Mist, it's me…" Ash replied, but soon yelped loudly as Misty's palm came in contact with his cheek.

"What was that for!" Ash yelled, clutching his cheek and glaring into the darkness.

"You idiot! Why did you come to try to rescue me! N wanted you dead!" She cried, throwing a blow of her fist at Ash's arm.

Ash groaned, and unwrapped her from himself, and tried to look around. But of course he could not see a thing due to it being pitch black…

All of a sudden, a shining light blinded Ash and Misty momentarily, and they both squinted until the light faded.

Standing in a ball of red light, was Zorua. It was grinning cheekily and it's black, bushy tail was wagging happily.

"A-Ash? What is THAT thing!" Misty squeaked, pointing at the black fox like it was a bug POKe'MON.

"Zorua. It's you…" Ash mumbled, ignoring Misty and locking eyes with his newest accomplice.

"_**Ah, yes. It is I. O' Chosen One…" **_Zorua nodded at Ash momentarily before turning its gaze to Misty, who was knelt beside Ash warily eyeing up the dark type.

"Ash? What is that? What is a Zorua?" Misty growled, pinching Ash's arms tightly until he winced from the pain and snapped back to reality.

"Misty… Meet Zorua. Zorua, this is Misty, my best friend…" Ash pointed between the two strangers and Zorua smiled and Misty waved.

"_**Ah, a pleasure Misty… I am indeed Zorua, the illusions creator." **_Zorua explained, winking happily at the red-head.

"Was it you who saved us, Zorua? Or was that a real Mew?" Ash questioned, glancing back and forth between his redheaded companion and his friend Zorua.

Zorua giggled for a bit cheekily, before it turned and smirked at Ash and Misty mischievously.

"_**Well, I would love to say that was a real Mew but… Yes, it was just an illusion I just happened to conjure up to teleport you…"**_

Ash and Misty sighed at his words, before Misty again spoke up, her eyes wide with wonder.

"You can create illusions?" She gasped incredulously, pointing a lone finger at the black fox, who in turn shrugged humbly.

"_**I try my best…" **_

Misty looked back at Ash shocked. "And, lemme guess… when were you gonna tell me about this!" She yelled, making Ash cover his ears tightly.

"Hey! I only just found out! Gimme a break Mist!" Ash chuckled, laughing nervously and scratching behind his head as a slight blush creeped up to his cheeks.

"_**Um, Chosen One? Misty? Can I get your attention?" **_Zorua sighed slightly, before growing agitated as the two humans failed to reply.

Getting grumpy as the two teenagers continued to argue, Zorua suddenly released a powerful Night Daze attack, which just hit Misty, but completely missed Ash.

Misty's body immediately crumpled and she fell limply into Ash's waiting arms. He had grabbed her and propped her up in his arms, before Ash turned to glare at Zorua.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Ash asked, slightly ticked. After all, his best friend HAD just been KO'ed by a Legendary POKe'MON move.

Zorua sighed huffily, _**"You're just lucky I'm not Groudon and didn't decide to Hyper Beam the pair of you… If you're the REAL Chosen One, then I'm Santa's Helper…" **_It wailed sarcastically.

"OMIGOD! You know Santa!" Ash exclaimed. His eyes goggling out of his head like Misty's Psyduck did when it hit the water.

At this point however, Ash was unlucky, and obviously FORGOT that Zorua CAN transform into ANY POKe'MON or indeed any person it pleases to.

So around two second later, when Misty re awoke from Zorua's exasperating Night Daze, she just saw a very large Groudon, sitting on top of Ash…

As soon as Misty had convinced Zorua to get off of a completely squashed Ash, the three sat in a circle, only a slight bit of light was visible.

"So, Zorua. You never explained where we actually were?" Misty questioned, watching as Zorua's pulsating red aura glowed around its body like a bloodstained blanket.

"_**Ah, yes. About that… We are infact in… The Auratic Portal. Can you not feel the flow of power here, O Chosen One?" **_Zorua asked, sitting up boldly and listening carefully.

Ash followed Zorua's lead, and sat on the 'floor', crossed-legged, and began to listen and concentrate hard…

All of a sudden, Ash got through to something… Or should I say… Someone.

"_Ah, so we meet again…" _A sly voice chuckled.

Ash lost control and stumbled backwards, almost flattening Misty as he did so.

"A-Ash? What's the matter?" Misty asked, reaching out her hand to him gently. She watched as his eyes grew bigger and bigger until they almost matched Psyduck's.

"Ash…" Misty warned, her eyes narrowing as she watched the evil creep back into his face.

Suddenly, the King overtook Ash's body again, and the young trainer found himself spiralling into a black hole, with no return, anytime soon. (It's a metaphor!)

"_Ah, we meet again…" _Ash, or should I say, The King of Poke'Lantis cackled, sneering at Misty as she fumbled for one of her Poke' balls, but then realised she had no POKe'MON with her, infact. Ash had her POKe'MON!

"Ash… Give me my Poke' balls…" She growled, taking a brave step towards the possessed boy.

But the King just laughed even harder, a dark blue aura surrounding Ash's body, swirling and twisting.

"_And why would I want to do that! Give you back your POKe'MON indeed! Only if I wanted you to get rid of me! Now, what is this delightful creature…? Hmm?" _It spoke with the same husky voice as Ash, yet it managed to send shivers down Misty's spine as 'Ash' pointed at Zorua, demanding an answer.

The black fox smirked at 'Ash' cheekily. _**"I am Zorua, and you are nothing but a mere ghost hoping for petty revenge, I suppose?" **_Zorua replied, watching as "Ash's" face grew angry and his hands bawled into tight fists, the navy aura surrounding him growing darker.

"_How dare you insult me and my purposes!" _ Ash yelled. Misty had to cover her ears as the noise reverberated around her.

Zorua just smiled a cheeky smile, before an aura as red as blood encircled him, making his eyes grow in size.

"_**Why do you insist on taking over a teenage boy's body? What is there to gain from such, erm, shall I say… entrancement?" **_Zorua sweatdropped slightly as he spoke, but regained himself as 'Ash' stared at him, with scarlet eyes.

"_Well, I know that this boy isn't just your average, stupid, smelly, sweaty teenage boy who hasn't yet hit puberty… and you know that too, don't you? Zorua?" _Ash laughed, before the real Ash managed to get his voice out.

"Hey! That is very offensive!" The real Ash yelled, before the King shoved Ash back inside.

Misty couldn't help giggling at Ash's pathetic retort as he basically fought with _himself._ About himself.

'Ash' turned to face Misty, a look of amusement on his face.

"_Well, well, well, so this loser DOES have a girlfriend!" _He laughed, slinking closer to her.

Misty's eyes grew wide as 'Ash' slunk up behind her, and grabbed her by the waist.

"Get. Off…" She growled, her eyes glaring daggers at the darker version of Ash…

"_Why should I? I am Ash. Aren't I allowed to touch my best friend?" _He whispered into her ear, before biting her neck.

Ash couldn't watch this any longer. Misty was surely going to murder him. Any second now. And it would be over. Burning from embarrassment, he yelled through his body.

"Stop it! That is gross! Get off of Misty this instant you scum!"

Misty was released as, lets call him, 'Dark Ash' argued with the 'Real Ash' inside his head.

His facial expressions changed to looks of anger and betrayal, before a strong Night Daze attack straight from Zorua hit Ash, sending him unconscious to the floor.

"Ash!" Misty cried, kneeling down and placing his head on her lap as she checked for a pulse.

There was a pulse. Misty sighed before turning, glaring to face Zorua.

"What was that for!" She yelled, even Zorua flinched at her outburst.

"_**Why? Did you REALLY want to stand here ALL DAY and watch 'Ash' argue with himself?" **_ Zorua argued, before Misty shook her head and sweatdropped.

"I guess you're right…" She sighed, stroking Ash's head and waiting for him to reawaken.

AN HOUR LATER…

"Urgh, where am I?" Ash groaned, rubbing his sore head, and looking up to see Misty. She was leaning against him, and sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his.

He continued to stare at her for what felt like hours, before Zorua broke his romantic daydream….

"_**Okay you two lovebirds, we're here."**_

At this, Misty awoke and looked round at the fox.

"We're, where?" She stood up, knocking Ash off of her lap and he landed on the 'floor'.

"Owww!" He cried as his head made contact with the hard floor.

"Oops, Sorry Ash…" Misty apologised, before grabbing Ash's hand and helping him up.

Ash felt the heat of his blush rise on his face as he held Misty's hand, so did Misty.

As they turned around, both of them cried, "Whoa" t the same time as they saw the landscape in front of them.

The sea was just turning orange as the sun set over the horizon, lighting the sky up in many different shades of pink and blue,.

The water was a crystal clear shade of the purest aquamarine, and as the two humans and POKe'MON stepped out of the portal, it disappeared, and left them standing on a platform, overlooking the beautiful scene.

"Where, are we?" Misty gasped, her eyes never leaving the beautiful sea, with its calm waves.

There was not a dark cloud in the sky; they were shades of marshmallow pink and fire red.

"I don't know, but, It sure is beautiful…" Ash murmured, before he caught Misty eyes, she did the same. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Zorua HAD TO GO ruin the moment again….

"_**C'mon you loved up pair, we've gotta find your pals." **_

"P-pals?" Ash asked questionably.

"_**The yellow rodent that shocks people, crying blue mouse, hair-loving, mini-skirt freaky girl, Girl who needs major haircut and creature that lives in her hair, squinty dude who likes any girl he sees, and green hairdo boy who is jealous of squinty's cooking…" **_Zorua explained, watching Ash and Misty nod slowly.

"But, we're basically on a plateau in the sky. How are we supposed to get down from here?" Misty questioned, before Zorua smirked.

"_**That's where, Mew comes in…" **_

The pair's eyes widened as a small pink dimension hole appeared next to Zorua, and out popped a flying pink cat with large feet and even larger eyes.

"**Heya all!" **The pink cat giggled, its eyes scrunching up in glee as it surveyed the scene and indeed Ash and Misty.

Ash and Misty just stood, starstruck.

"Is this…? The real one…?" Misty asked, taking a step forward and watching Mew float around.

"**The real deal!" ** Mew chuckled, flying high in the sky, leaving a trail of stardust in its path.

…..

"Where are they!" He yelled, smashing a photograph frame beside his desk as he hollered. Liepard hid under his desk. She knew better than to mess with Master N when he was angry.

"I-I don't know, master N… Sir." Paul stammered, switching feet on the spot as his master ranted and raged about Ash and Misty's escape.

"Well I'll tell you what then Shinji! You are to find the boy! And bring him to The Giant Chasm. Understood? I want the boy alive… do what you want with his girlfriend, she is of no use to me and my research…" N commanded, smiling an evil smile at Shinji that turned his stomach upside down.

"Y-yes s-sir…" Paul bowed and headed out the door.

"Oh, and Shinji?" Paul appeared in the door, "If you can pull this off, I'll liberate you and your dear little POKe'MON from Team Plasma, how does that sound eh?" N shut the door behind him, leaving Paul in the doorway, stunned.

What could he do? He couldn't turn in Ash… He couldn't capture Misty… It had hurt him too much the first time…

But. His POKe'MON. If he did this for N, they and he would be free to go. He would get to see his Electivire, Froslass, Honchkrow, Torterra, and his Magmortar. Weavile would be pleased.

But, could he really bring himself to bound Ash to a life of misery? For the sake of his POKe'MON?  
Ash cared about his POKe'MON, Paul knew that. Ash would want Paul to sacrifice Ash for anybody's POKe'MON.

So it was settled. Paul would hunt down that little loser, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and his electric mouse. Bring him to N at Giant Chasm, and, he and his POKe'MON would be free to go…

But what about his hot-tempered girlfriend? Paul shrugged.

"Ash, I'm coming for ya."

….

TO BE CONTINUED…

Omg! Heres a POKe'POEM!

….

I shall fly throughout the skies,

Past an Altaria,

As her song dies,

Flying is the way to travel in style,

With my aircraftman's scarlet goggles on my eyes,

And my long green tail,

As it waves on by,

No longer, shall I dig burrows in the ground,

My singing with my wings makes a mystical sound,

I am the spirit of the desert,

A green haired trainer, owns one of me,

My Draco Meteor is the winding key,

But the Question still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

READ AND REVIEW AND REVIEW THOUGHTS AND ANSWERS!

AAML;)


	17. Realisation About Devastation

The Meeting for Futures – Chapter 17!

Hey I know this chapter is also a teeny bit late but I have done exams for three days, Monday, Tues and Wednesday, and Thursday to Friday I was being tortured, erm, I mean, doing Duke of Edinburgh. But this one was just a practise… -.-'

Haha, anyways, keep on reviewing! It makes me write faster the more I get!

Saddest song ever written and sang: Collide by Howie Day. Makes me cry every time! :'(

No! My mum isn't letting me go see Avril Lavigne in concert because I have school!

And Duke of Edinburgh is on my birthday… What a bummer… XD

The Poke'Mon from the last chapter was…..

DUN DUN DUN!

Flygon!

Congrats and I hope that Airoh keeps up his rhyming replies and the time flies!

Enjoy!

AAML ;)

"Oh come on! Where could they have gone!" Dawn wailed, dragging her pink boots containing her feet along the ground in exasperation as the small group of teenagers carried on.

"We'll find them Dawn; I just know we will…" Brock reassured the teenage girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as her Piplup stretched out under her beanie hat.

"Yeah, but they probably aren't gonna want to come back if you keep whining..." Cilan argued, sticking out his tongue teasingly at her.

"Pika…" Pikachu grumbled. He'd grown tired of Dawn's moaning she'd been doing a lot of it recently…

"Azu?" Azurill stopped marching ahead and turned to face the group who had begun bickering behind her. Pikachu sighed too, and as him, Axew, Piplup, Pansage and Azurill watched in despair, thunderclouds gathered ahead again, the rain turning the clouds a pewter grey colour.

"Wow! It looks like the apocalypse!" Iris giggled, quelling Cilan and Dawn's noisy feud as the entire group turned to look at the dark clouds looming above them.

"Whoa, we should find shelter." Cilan stated, beckoning for his Pansage to leap onto his shoulder.

"Well done Mr, I-can-state-anything-oh-so-simple." Dawn groaned sarcastically, getting a sharp and angry look straight from Cilan at herself.

Pansage waited for Cilan to straighten up, and then they carried on through Pinwheel Forest, searching for any form of shelter.

The rain began to fall, and Dawn of course, began wailing.

"My hair! Oh my beautiful hair! It's gonna get wet!" Dawn yelled, attempting to shove her already stretched beanie hat onto her head.

Cilan growled quietly. He was growing tired of this petty co-coordinator's complaints.

Meanwhile…

"_**Well, I don't know about you's twose but I can't travel any further today, whaddya say we stop here for the night?" **_Zorua inquired, turning to face the two teenagers. They had been travelling through a thick forest; with no idea of there they were going, apart from Mew's bird's eye view and Zorua's intuition.

"Uh huh…" Ash groaned, his eyelids drooping as he wiped the rain drops from his face as he dragged his arms behind him, following Zorua and mew until they reached another clearing… It was hugely familiar. Like they had been there, not hours before…

Ash's eyes opened wide all of a sudden as he gazed upon the landscape.

"Oh no… It's not… This isn't…" Ash murmured, before Misty yelled loudly throughout the landscape.

"WE'RE BACK WHERE WE STARTED!" She screamed, making the dormant Pidoves fly in panic from their treetop homes and into the dark and cloudy skies.

Ash winced as Misty's voice rang throughout the clearing. She was indeed right.

It was the same azure, crystal clear sea they had seen only hours before. Same silver moon as before… Though it was barely visible this evening as the grey clouds filled the sky, hiding the sliver that was just seen, behind a shroud of darkness.

"Huh, Whose that POKe'MON?" Ash asked, stumbling towards a tree, upon one of the lower branches of the same view as earlier, sat a bird type.

"It's Rufflet!" Ash's newest POKe'DEX burst into life, its mechanical cogs whirring away as it's lens fixed on the bird type.

Misty halted her outburst, and shrank towards Ash, who was looking closely at the flying POKe'MON.

All of a sudden, it squawked loudly, causing Misty to shriek, and Ash to fall backwards, right ontop of her.

Zorua looked at Mew and Mew looked at Zorua. They both sighed.

"_**Jeez, of all the kids on the planet the chosen one had to be this dumbass…" **_Zorua groaned, feeling like jumping from the cliffside into the water below.

"**Mew Mew Mew!" **The pink animal giggled, covering its mouth in laughterand floating aimlessly in the sky.

The bird began squawking, before a figure leapt out of nowhere, onto the plateau above the sea that they were standing on…

Misty screamed, and began crawling backwards away from the stranger like they were a Caterpie.

Ash rubbed his head painfully, he hadn't been expecting that Rufflet to spook him like that.

As he went to stand up, a fist came in contact with his face, knocking him to the ground with a thud. Ash heard his head hit the stone tiling, and felt it too.

He groaned in utter agony, before hearing Misty scream out to him. "Omigod Ash! Are you okay?" She yelled, cradling his head in her arms and lifting him to his feet.

He smiled up at her. His eyesight had turned fuzzy, yet as the masked stranger attacked again. Ash never felt the attack. The reason for that was… It never hit.

A sharp and powerful Night Daze struck the attacker square in the chest, sending him flying back a few feet, into the side of the railings, surrounding the plateau in the sky.

The rain continued to pour down as Ash stood valiantly back on his feet, giving Misty a smile before retracting a single Pokéball… Ash stopped. "Oh _crap_." He thought. He remembered that all his POKe'MON were back with the rest of the group…

Shaking his head and wondering what next to do, he heard a popping sound from behind him.

Staryu materialised in front of him and Misty, it's ruby red core shining brightly like that of a polished diamond. "_Hyaah!" _Staryu yelled, leaping on the spot before awaiting its mistress's command.

"Staryu! Use your Water Gun now!" She pointed her finger at the stranger, before the person was hit with an oncoming torrent of cold water, straight from Staryu…

The starfish POKe'MON kept pumping out the cold jet of water and the strength of the attack was powered up by the never relenting raindrops, which were now falling heavily, drowning the ground in its wetness.

"Yeah! Keep it up Staryu!" Misty cheered her water type on as the rain began to fall harder, giving Staryu the incentive to carry on.

Suddenly, the attacker lashed back, a POKe'MON coming to his aid and disrupting Staryu from his water gun.

The Purrloin POKe'MON scratched all the way up Staryu's ruby red core, leaving him with a large gash.

As the cat landed beside the intruder, Staryu collapsed, his core beginning to flash red as his energy left his body.

Misty hissed, and returned her loyal water type, before glaring at the man.

"What do you want?" Ash growled, standing beside Misty now, his hands clenched into tight fists. Blood began to trickle down his wrist as a result of his nails being embedded into the flesh of his hand.

"You." The figure chuckled, before in a fast flash, a Weavile grasped onto Ash tightly, and wrestled Ash to the stony floor.

The young Pallet-Town trainer immediately began to struggle, but it was no use. The ice type just pushed its sharp talons into Ash's left leg harder, creating a small dent where blood leaked from the mark.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, she began running towards him, she had to help him, she couldn't watch him suffer.

But before the fiery redhead could reach him, a graphitised looking POKe'MON, a Scrafty, grabbed Misty in its orange arms and held her tightly.

She kicked and yelled at the Scraggy evolution to release her from it's strong grip, but the creature just shook it's head and jittered like a Croagunk, it's deep red fin on it's head shaking as it struggled to hold the lively girl.

Misty still struggled, more and more. She managed to make her left shoe land a blow on the creature.

It immediately began to see red, and grasped her tighter, before snarling nastily at her, silencing the redhead as she continued to gaze in terror into the animal's eyes.

Ash saw Weavile spot Zorua and Mew. It growled angrily, before sending a nasty shadow ball towards the fox, which was too busy fighting with the Rufflet to notice.

"ZORUA!" Ash yelled, his lungs almost exploding as he belted out a warning to the occupied fox POKe'MON.

The little creature looked. But not quite in time…

The Shadow Ball, combined with the continuous attacks from an angry Rufflet, was too much for Zorua to cope with. His energy began running low, his legs were shaking under his shivering body mass made of shaggy and dishevelled midnight black fur, which was now turning a slight tinge of red as a tiny amount of blood from a scratch of Rufflet's talons catching it's vulnerable chest.

Without warning, the little dark fox collapsed in the heat of his exhaustion.

"NO!" Ash wailed, before he screamed unintentionally as Weavile ripped its right-hand claws through his left leg, blood beginning to stain his dark black jeans he wore.

Panting, he gazed up to see the stranger. Rufflet flew back onto its master's shoulder and smirked evilly.

Zorua's dishevelled figure disappeared as the stranger threw out a strange Poke' Ball towards it.

The ball swivelled, Ash began sweating.

_Oh please Arceus. Don't let Zorua become that guy's POKe'MON…_

Arceus didn't answer Ash's prayers as the ball stopped its deterrence, and stayed still. The unmistakeable sound of dread running through Ash, Misty and Mew's brains as the Poke' BALL clicked, its core turning white once again.

"N-no…" Ash murmured, transfixed as the stranger, laughing, picked the Pokéball containing the fox up into his hands and placed it in his pocket.

"Stop this! Who are you!" Misty screamed, before the fighting/dark type managed to clasp its left hand over her mouth.

The figure just smirked. But what was that?

Ash glared at the stranger as he turned away… Was that? Maybe? A glimpse of… Remorse? Guilt?

Who was this guy?

Ash growled at him angrily, before Weavile snapped him back into reality as he heaved the young teenage boy onto his feet. Ash didn't dare protest as he felt Weavile's arm dig into his back warningly.

He let himself be led towards the stranger with the Rufflet on its shoulder, before the figure smiled charmingly at him.

That was the last thing Ash saw as the stranger landed him a punch in the centre of his face. The trainer crumpled unconsciously to the hard stone ground, his hat landing on the concrete next to him.

"_Ash! Ash!" _

He could just hear Misty's screams as she called to him desperately.

His eyesight became blurred, and the world slowed, it spinning as he closed his eyes tirelessly, fading into the darkness…

Meanwhile…

"Where the hell and how the hell are we gonna find them in this awful weather?" Dawn yelled frustrated, smacking her fist against the large oak they were all sheltered beneath.

Piplup shook as the raindrops barely skimmed the surface of his watertight feathers as his trainer yelled angrily.

"We'll find them. I… I just know we will." Brock tried to reassure her again. But this time, Dawn had completely given in. She glared at Brock.

"Oh yeah? You've been saying that for the last five days! You don't know if we will Brock! Just admit it and stop kidding yourself and everyone here!" Dawn cried, before breaking down and sinking to rest against the tree, her head on her knees, her arms over her head.

Her body shook as she sobbed silently, her cries muffled by her loyal Penguin's cuddle he was lending her.

Cilan just stood above her, watching as Brock turned away from them, towards where Pikachu was.

The yellow mouse had been completely silent throughout the entire predicament. It wore a glazed expression, its eyes stony cold like pewter, and its tail held low as it sat sluggishly, watching half-heartedly as the rain continued to fall, the droplets cascading down it's damp fur which was caked in mud and Arceus-knows-what-else.

Azurill slept in Iris' arms peacefully, blissfully unaware as a baby can be to the argument and potential breakdown occurring throughout the group.

Iris gazed at it jealously. _How blissful is ignorance… _She cursed, kicking a small rock with her foot.

Cilan glanced at the slightly angered purple-haired girl. Her dress was splattered with mud around the bottom of it. Her hair had lost its bounciness, and hung in small, violet ringlets around her dark face. Axew was sheltering by her foot, its shivering state gloomy and hopeless.

Suddenly, the group felt the rain ease, and Cilan gazed out, towards Pikachu.

_How difficult it must be. Not to know when or even if your lifelong friend will ever return for you… Pikachu hasn't said anything about this, yet us humans have the nerve to complain, when Pikachu has stood valiantly, as one with Ash since he began his journey._

Cilan stepped towards the quiet creature and bent down, watching with a sympathetic look as the mouse's nose twitched and he turned with dark eyes to face him.

Pikachu just looked with cold eyes at the green-haired boy. The rodent's reaction shocked Cilan to say the slightest, but then, he grinned, and did something he would never ever even think or attempt of doing before… Since it would usually end up in a massive jolt of electricity from Pikachu.

He slowly reached out his hands, and smiled warily at Pikachu, before, slowly, gently, all the time Pikachu kept his eyes on him, lifted the small creature off of his feet, and slowly, lifted him up to his chest.

Pikachu stayed as still as a Shellder, not even a small surge of electricity bursting through his cheeks.

As soon as Cilan lifted the mouse to his chest, Pikachu broke down, and began crying as he buried his small face into Cilan's black and white tuxedo jacket.

The green-haired connoisseur held the rat there for a while, before smiling, and lifting him to face height.

"We'll find them." He vowed, gazing into Pikachu's eyes, begging it to trust him.

Something inside the little creature clicked into place, as Cilan winced as he waited an electric shock from the angry mouse Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

Cilan gasped, and looked up at Pikachu.

The mouse had seen something inside of Cilan's heart which was true and right. Maybe it was because he wanted to find them, maybe it was to do with missing Ash, or maybe, just maybe, it was because Pikachu had found the good inside of Cilan. The same stubborn attitude of never giving up on something for yourself or others around you. A certain quality was what Pikachu liked, because it reminded him, of Ash.

The little mouse jittered as it leapt upon Cilan's shoulder, its fist pumped in the air, and its eyes suddenly as determined as a sunny day.

"Pi Pika Chu Chu Pikapi cha Pikachupi!" It cried valiantly, before hobbling out from under the tree, and running into the forest.

"H-hey! What's gotten into Pikachu?" Dawn yelled, before watching in horror as Cilan began sprinting after it.

"Pikachu wants to search again!" Iris exclaimed, before Dawn growled angrily.

"Why the heck would it wanna do that!" She yelled.

"Trust me!" Cilan wailed, halting his pursuit of the mouse to shout at the Sinnoh girl, "I've finally gotten through to Pikachu, don't let me lose it now…"

The bluenette sighed, and picked up her Piplup, and stood beside Cilan.

Brock nodded contentedly, and followed suit.

Then, stood underneath the tree, were Iris, and Axew.

Iris looked downcast, she seemed hopeless.

But Cilan wouldn't have that.

He gazed in into her eyes, they were a mahogany colour, and he found them intoxicating to stare at.

Eventually, brown eyes met lime green, and that was the way it stayed for a few seconds, the rain just pitter pattering around them.

Then, Iris smiled, she began giggling, and she nodded, before punching the air with her fist, Azurill asleep in her other arm, and Axew by her side.

"Let's do this!" She hollered, running up to Cilan and taking his hand and running at the speed of light towards Pikachu.

Cilan blushed but let her guide him through the forest.

He gazed at her face; it was full of determination, of strength, of willingness.

She caught him glancing at her again, and they both blushed crimson red and faced away, focusing on Pikachu who was scurrying faster than ever through the forest.

"W-Wait, up!" Dawn panted, Brock by her side as they aggravatingly followed behind the two teens and the yellow mouse, desperately trying to catch up.

"Piiiip-lup!" The penguin wheezed. As we have said before, Piplup as you readers know should be on Weight Watchers, Ha. Run fatty Penguin. Run!

Meanwhile…

"Ash! Can you hear me? Please! Open your eyes!"

Groaning, Ash slowly, sat up, only to hit his head on something hard.

"Ouch!" Misty squeaked, rubbing the spot on her delicate head where Ash had head butted her.

"Sorry Mist…" He apologised, before sitting up, although there was no room to, he somehow managed it.

Misty gazed at Ash with scared eyes.

"Ash, where are we?" She asked, glancing around the room.

It was all a pure white, though not big in ceiling height, it was a long, outstretched box.

They were, Ash suspected. In a box.

"Idiot!" Misty yelled, smacking him around the side of the head, "I KNOW THAT MUCH!"

He grumbled and sat back up, facing Misty in anger, he could tell what was coming next…

"Oh yeah? Well how did we get here then? Miss Smarty Pants?" Ash sneered, glaring straight back at the red-haired girl, as if, challenging her to oh wait, oh no…

"BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU HADN'T HAD TO HAVE TOUCHED THAT STUPID RUFFLET, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Misty screamed, her voice echoing loudly.

Ash couldn't resist it; he had to carry on…

He stuck his tongue out at her, before remarking again, "Well excuuuse me Miss Touchy!" That did NOT go down well with Misty…

Ash groaned as he felt Misty's foot make contact with, erm, lets just say… She kicked him where it hurts. K?

Usually by now, Brock would have been here to intervene, or indeed Tracey, to split them up, but no. Never had an Ash and Misty argument gone on to the next level, the stage that had never been reached. But there was no Brock, or Tracey, No Cilan, No Dawn, No May, no Gary even, no, not even A Professor Oak, Delia, or even Pikachu to stop them now…

Ash sat back up, his eyes full of darkness. Still clutching his crotch, he grabbed Misty's wrist with the other hand, and bit her.

She squealed loudly as the pain coursed through her, after all, there wasn't much room to attack back.

She managed to screech out to him, before Ash felt a hard clump hit him in his stomach.

"You wanna fight?" Misty growled, her face almost as red as a volcano that looked ready to explode into a million tiny fragments.

Ash smirked, his eyes looking into Misty's, daring her.

"Bring it."

All of a sudden, Misty leapt at Ash, claws unsheathed, one might say.

The two began tumbling over and over on the ground, both of them as strong as the other.

Misty managed to push Ash to the floor, where he laid, struggling to punch her.

She missed the blow, and scratched him, down his cheek with her hard nails.

Ash winced badly as her nails moved their way down his face, leaving a nasty, red mark where they had been.

She sneered at him as he lay, she thought she had him.

But oh no.

Ash suddenly smiled back at Misty, his features gleaming, forcing her to look away from him and blush.

Ash took this chance.

He quickly grabbed Misty and rolled her over.

She struggled to break free, her legs flying around in a blind attempt to free herself.

Ash pinned her legs down with his own, and grabbed both arms with one hand.

"Not so strong now, are we?" He sneered, watching with an amused look as she struggled harder.

"Bike Stealer!" She yelled, almost deafening the boy as she did.

But Ash held firm, before without warning, grabbed a piece of her orange fringe and began tugging it.

"Mallet Hitter!" He called, watching her struggle to punch him.

Ash knew now that all those years of swimming, travelling up mountains and exercising had left him with the muscles to hold her down.

Misty was strong, Ash credited her that, but the once, wimpy, scrawny, Rookie, Pallet-Towner with a big dream and a disobedient Pikachu had become strong.

Stronger, even, than Misty.

Eventually, Misty stopped struggling, it hurt too much.

She knew it was almost as bad as committing suicide but she knew now that, even if she may had been stronger than Ash, back when they travelled, he was tougher than her.

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes the more and the harder he tugged. She stopped, and stayed still, Ash still, towering over her.

_Wait? What? Has Misty… Given up? No, that's not the Misty I know, maybe this is a trick…_

Ash gazed at Misty, his eyes confused as she lay there below, him panting heavily yet keeping silent in the lack of words.

He still held onto her hair, yet, he loosened his grip a bit.

"M-Mist-y?" Ash croaked, watching her face crease up.

Suddenly, the red-head managed to break free of Ash's grip on her body and she threw herself at him.

Ash and her collided upon impact but instead of expecting the punch he was going to probably get, Ash was stunned when Misty just held onto him.

Suddenly, she broke down, tears spilling from her eyes as she buried her face in the collar of Ash's blue and white jacket.

"I-I, I'm sorry…" She wimpered, clutching him tighter and tighter, her body rising and sinking unevenly.

He sighed out deeply, tears beginning to drip down his face.

He hadn't meant to hurt Misty. Infact, he wanted her to hit him, tell him he was a brainless idiot. Why? Because that's the Misty he was used to.

But now, that Misty and him had been allowed to finish their argument, for the first time…

Ash was scared. Scared that the fight had ended, scared that, instead of Misty, being as tough and as strong minded as they both used to be…

She'd given in.

The thought, scared Ash more than anything in the world.

What would Misty say? What if she hated him? What if, when or even if, they got out of here, she would go home to the Gym and never talk to him again?

What if, she was scared of him?

Ash was terrified now. He let Misty go, and scuttled away from her, his face upset, and his eyes guilt-ridden.

The red-head looked up at Ash, confused by his actions.

He sat as far away from her as possible, his hands over his eyes.

But Misty could still see fresh, salty tears, beginning to leak down his face, before dripping onto the stone cold floor.

She could see his pain…

Slowly, she crawled towards him, and sat next to Ash, a sad expression written over her face.

She calmly reached out a hand, and ran her fingers slowly down Ash's cheek which had scratches all over it.

She felt the teenage boy shiver upon the contact, but he did not reject.

Misty could feel her face and entire growing hotter as she stroked his inflamed cheek.

Finally, he looked up at her.

He was a mess, an emotional bundle of guilt, as far as Misty could see.

"I-I-I, I'm sorry Misty…" He barely managed to squeak before daring to peek at her face.

"Oh Ash…" Misty cried, before she hugged him again. The pair of them latched into a silent embrace as time continued to tick by…

Time wasn't just ticking by as in days. Dialga no.

Time was running out. Running out for the both of them…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Whoo! Long chapter!

It's summer holidays! I got nine weeks off! Whoo!

Anyways, here's a Poke' POEM!

Bubbles rising slowly from deep below the top,

I swim frantically through the deep,

I cannot stop,

For I am stronger,

But I need to see,

If there is any opponent,

Who can take down me.

With blue corals on my head I dive down to the depths,

My beautiful fins are my rudder,

And if you hear my yawn,

There will be a great shudder,

When a storm arrives,

I will most likely arise,

I eat the creature that from any storm dies,

Sleeping on the seafloor is my favourite past-time,

With two evolutions behind me,

I am a master of rhyme! (not really!)

But the Question Still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

Review answers and thoughts!

AAML;)


	18. The Final Frontier

The Meeting for Futures – Chapter 18.

Waah! I think I am gonna cry! The last chapter of The Meeting for Futures is here! I hope you enjoy, and, there is going to be a sequel so No Need to Worry! But for the second instalment, I need a name! The first part could be, The Meeting for Futures: …? You decide!

Anyways, the POKe'MON from last chapter was…

KINGDRA!

I hope all my brilliant readers have enjoyed reading The Meeting for Futures, I wanna say thank you to Airoh for his/her entertaining answers , Agent900, Splitheart1120 for his/her feedback, Pikapal22, Nostalgia's My Best Friend, x Kawaii Angel x , Princess of Destiny 14, Girl of Smarts, Jane Hawthorn for her helpful reviews, TrixieCherry, and IvyBean! And everybody else who took time to dive into the adventure of Unova for the Meeting for Futures! I hope you will enjoy!

- AAML;)

…...

"Let's go! Try a…! uh, erm… Jesse? What attacks DOES this thing know!" James wailed, looking puzzled at the small puppy that was awaiting his command.

Meowth sighed at this point, his ears drooping hopelessly at his useless human companion.

"How should I know what moves your little Lillipup knows James!" She yelled in frustration, her Woobat flapping in the air beside her, eager to start a battle.

"Meowth! Youse twose are useless!" The cat cried, hissing slightly but stopping as Jesse and James turned darkly to face him. Meowth gulped.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you ask it Meowth! You're the POKe'MON AROUND HERE!" Jesse screamed, causing the cat to fall back, his head ringing as he clutched his large ears.

"Okay Jess…" The cat squeaked, crawling over to Lillipup slowly.

A mixture of Meowth talk and squeaky, high-pitched barks went on for a few minutes, before Meowth nodded, finishing their conversation and standing in front of James and Jesse, who had been listening in on a conversation, the two of them could never understand.

"Well, what did he say?" Jesse asked, her hands on her hips, awaiting an answer from the feline.

Meowth took a deep breath, before opening his large mouth to speak. "Yeah, no, He ain't gonna battle."

James and Jesse fell over backwards as the sentence left Meowth's lips.

"W-what! It took THAT long to get an answer like THAT!" James whimpered.

"Meeowth! Gimme a break! Poke'talk is very complex! Youse humans would never understand! Oh yeah, Lillipup also said that they'd like some of dose biscuits James' got." Meowth finished angrily, huffing and crossing his paws.

"Not my biscuits!" James squealed, clutching his packet tightly.

Jesse sighed aggravatingly, before turning to face the hedge.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" She whispered, slinking towards the leafy bush quietly, Meowth and James in tow.

The three villain's eyes all landed on a small carriage, hardly noticeable as it passed through the tree-shrouded forest apart from the bright white wheels either side of it.

"What an earth…?" Jesse murmured, watching it pass on by, a strong-looking Sawsbuck, in summer form pulling it along.

A creature that the trio recognised as a Weavile was sat in the front, along with a shady-looking person in a black cloak.

"Hey, what do you reckon he's got in that box?" James whispered, drawing all their attention to a very large, white box, strapped onto the back of the carriage tightly.

It looked like there was something inside the box, since small air holes were visible in the left side.

"Maybe there's some rare and valuable POKe'MON In dat box!" Meowth squealed, rubbing his paws together in glee.

Fire appeared in Jesse's eyes, she turned to face James eagerly.

"There's only one way to find out!" She whispered, punching her fist in the air, sniggering…

"I think it's time to call for backup…" Meowth whispered, holding a phone to his ear…

…

"Weavile!"

"Be quiet Weavile." He whispered, cracking the whip as the Sawsbuck trotted on through the wood, a small Rufflet roosting on it's back, and a Purrloin sleeping next to Weavile, a strange Poke' Ball clutched in it's claws.

Paul looked back.

_What am I doing?_ He shook his head.

If he thought like that he would never see his other POKéMON again. That's what N had said.

He continued to look forward, not noticing as a Woobat flapped it's way up to their carriage…

"Wea!" The dark/ice type cried, it's hackles rising and claws retracting.

"Sssh!" Paul shushed the POKe'MON, before reaching for it's Poke' Ball and returning it angrily.

_Finally, peace and quiet…_

He thought, cracking the whip again…

Suddenly, Sawsbuck halted.

"Huh?" Paul murmured, looking from left to right suspiciously, before returning Rufflet and hiding the strange ball containing Zorua.

Jesse nodded at her blue Woobat, it's wings flapping as silently as possible like a Latias undercover as it landed on the wooden, white box silently.

"Meow?" Purrloin's ears pricked up.

"It's okay Purrloin, we're almost there." Paul reassured the cat, before looking ahead again.

Sawsbuck began walking slowly, not listening to Paul as he urged it to go faster.

_The sooner this is over, the better…_

Paul believed, shaking his head of his thoughts and urging the grass-type to walk-on faster.

Suddenly, Purrloin's back arched, and with a large Meow, it leapt from the seat beside Paul onto the box.

This time, Paul DID turn around.

The purple feline was facing a small blue bat that had landed on the box.

Sawsbuck stopped and Paul hopped down from the carriage suspiciously.

"The Woobat might be an injured one, whatever's the matter with it, it's an extra POKe'MON to give to the boss anyways." He grumbled, Purrloin growled approvingly, allowing Paul to just reach out to touch it and…

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

Paul looked up surprised as two shadowy figures seemingly dropped from the trees above and landed on top of the box, posing as they rehearsed their lines.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Paul growled, Purrloin arching his back again.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Jesse recited,

"It speaks to me loud and clear!" James bellowed.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"With thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!" The cat cried, leaping from the trees above and landing in front of Paul.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jesse yelled.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meeee-owth! Dat's right!" the cat yowled, unsheathing his claws as the trio of Rockets posed after their remix of a motto.

"Who?" Paul questioned, before triggering off more motto.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place, we're Team Rocket, IN YOUR FACE!" The three shouted, causing Sawsbuck to panic and dash away, with Team Rocket and Paul on top.

"Meeeowth!" The cat cried, his claws digging into the wooden box as if his life depended on it.

"Hold on Jesse!" James screamed in his high, British accent.

Paul scrambled into the front seat, and ordered the grass type to stop.

It did as it was told, and immediately, stopped still, almost sending Purrloin flying off of the top of the box until…

"GOTCHA!"

Purrloin looked up, ready to scratch someone, only to come face to face with a Meowth, not any Meowth, a talking one…

The cat smiled warmly at Meowth, making him blush.

"Phew!" Jesse sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly before retracting her 'backup'.

Suddenly, as Meowth pulled Purrloin up onto the decking, some large creatures appeared in front of them.

"Carnivine!" Said the first.

"Yanmega!" Buzzed a second.

"SSSSSeviper!" Hissed the third, curling its tail angrily.

"Mime Mime!" squealed Mime Jr.

"Wobbuffet!" Cheered the last, a big blue blob if there ever was one.

Team Rocket stood, surrounded by their loyal POKe'MON, Carnivine, Yanmega flapped in the air beside Woobat, Seviper hissed on the ground, Mime Jr sat comfortably on James' shoulder, his Lillipup by his feet, and finally, Meowth and Purrloin stood in the centre; in front of them the trio's infamous Wobbuffet.

"Whoa, Sinnoh types, You're those three idiots that used to stalk that Dawn girl, Ash, and squinty guy, aren't you?" He asked calmly for a person who had an army of POKe'MON in front of him, ready to strike at their trainer's commands.

"FINALLY!" Jesse yelled.

"Now we're takin' dis box sonny-jim! Whether youse likes it, or not." Meowth exclaimed, leaping in front of Wobbuffet, his claws outstretched.

Paul sneered, before grabbing a Pokéball from his pocket.

"Weavile! Show the Meowth what we do to muggers!" He smirked, pointing angrily at the cat.

The dark/ice type sprang up and over his trainer's head and landed on top of Meowth, before slashing him away with razor sharp scythes.

"Meowth!" James yelled, calling out to the talking/walking feline as he laid still on the floor only a few metres away from them.

This was enough to get Purrloin angry.

The purple feline leapt forwards, her claws unsheathed and whacked Weavile round the side of his face, sending him crashing back in surprise.

Paul had to dodge his POKe'MON flying through the air before Weavile hit the deck, groaning.

"PURRLOIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Paul yelled, helping his Weavile up and retracting Rufflet's Pokéball.

"Helping Meowth out." She replied, before realising she had just spoken, and covering her mouth in shock.

"You talk too!" Jesse squealed, holding onto James tight.

She nodded, before adding, "Well, why else would N want an average Purrloin?"

Meowth grumbled, and sat up; blood was dripping from his left cheek, turning the once pure white wood into a pinkie colour.

Jesse grabbed the crème cat before he could injure himself further and held him in her arms.

…

"Hey? What do you think is going on up there?" Ash whispered, listening carefully although unable to hear anything other than loud bumps as Ash only figured could be things hitting the box from above.

"I-I don't know…" Misty murmured, craning her neck slightly as to maybe hear it better.

All of a sudden, through the big air hole in the top, came a water gun.

"ARGHHH!" Ash and Misty both screamed as the icy-cold jet of water covered them both completely, leaving them soaking wet and dripping all over the floor.

"Hey! Cut out the water gun! We're freezing down here!" Ash yelled, wringing the water out of his jacket as he did so.

…

"What was dat?" Meowth grumbled, leaping down and running over to the air hole on the top of the box that Paul's blue Frillish, a POKe'MON which looked a lot like a floating ghost with red eyes and five limbs, three of them legs and the other two, arms, had just shot a cold water attack down into by accident when Carnivine had dodged the attack.

The cat's night-vision kicked in slowly, and he was able to make out two people, curled up in the box, shivering as the water engulfed their ankles.

"Who is it?" Meowth whispered, trying to look closer at the humans.

"Huh?" Ash mumbled, before spotting Meowth's eye looking through the hole.

"Who is it?" The cat repeated in his Brooklyn accent.

"Uh, Ash and Misty, who is this speaking?" Ash answered, before receiving a smack on the head from Misty.

"Idiot! You just told them who we were!" She growled, watching Ash sweat-drop.

"Omigod, really? Is that Ash and Misty?" Meowth cried out, loud enough for Jesse and James to hear and run towards him.

"Who is that?" Misty yelled now, loud enough for probably Delia Ketchum to hear in Kanto.

"It's Jesse, James and Meowth! What are you doing in a box!" James cried, keeping one eye on Paul as he attempted to get past the trio's POKe'MON.

Carnivine held him back, chomping away at thin air, pushing Paul back the way he'd come.

"You're kidding!" Ash joyously whooped, a smile apparent on his face as he listened to the familiar voices.

"What are you doing in there?" Jesse asked, peeking through the hole at them.

"The guy up there's taking us prisoner to Team Plasma, you gotta help us out!" Ash cried, listening to someone grunting above and a snake hiss.

The three Rockets whispered for a few seconds between themselves, before Meowth spoke.

"We'll help you out, but only, if you give us Pikachu…" The cat declared, proud of his thought.

Ash sunk back down to the floor, Misty held his shoulder and murmured loudly, "I knew there'd be some kind of catch…"

"No Pikachu, no freedom…!" Jesse exclaimed, smiling cheerily at their excellent plan.

James sighed, before turning back around and gasping.

Carnivine lay on the floor, drained of energy.

Seviper was curled around Lillipup, the pair collapsed.

Woobat and Yanmega had dropped onto the deck, panting and unable to move.

Mime Jr and Wobbuffet had been knocked unconscious, their bodies limp…

Purloin was barely standing, her face contorted with pain and anger.

"This is for all of you!" She yowled, leaping onto Sawbuck's back, and then unsheathing her claws.

"Meowth!" She cried, watching him turn to face her, "Cut the wire! Do it now!" She screeched, pointing to the wire holding the box on the carriage.

He was hesitant, "I'll be fine! We'll meet again someday!" She nodded at him.

He smiled and nodded back, cutting the wire.

"NOOOO!" Paul screamed, watching as Purrloin then dug her claws into Sawsbuck's tender rump, sending the deer running off, carriage in tow along with Paul, Frillish and Weavile.

Suddenly, the box hit the ground with a heavy thump.

"Ow!" Jesse winced as James landed on top of her, Meowth following soon afterwards.

Before all of their POKe'MON landed on top of them, making it harder for them to move.

…

Inside the box was even worse…

Ash felt his head getting heavier, and pain pulsing through him.

_Ah ha… You lost, didn't you?_

"Get off me Ash! I think you've broken my wrist!" Misty screamed, shoving the boy off of her and onto the wet floor beside her.

This snapped Ash out of his daydream, the pain ebbing away.

"Huh?" He whispered, crawling over to her.

"I said, I-I-Think, you-you-BROKE MY WRIST!" Misty cried, pain searing through her arm and wrist like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Ash sighed heavily, before remembering they had company.

"H-hey! Let us out! Misty's in pain!" He yelled, the noise reverberating off of the walls.

Meowth groaned but leapt to his feet when he heard the cry.

"Only if you give us Pikachu!" Jesse tutted, waggling her finger at the pair as she did.

"Meowth, dat's right!" The cat called back, scratching the box with his claws.

"Fine!" Ash yelled, thinking of a plan.

The noise of two people and a cat falling over was a pleasant one.

Suddenly, they heard another noise.

"Seviper! Poison Tail that Box open!" Jesse commanded, watching as her snake geared up the attack before…

"SMASH!"

And the box burst into tiny fragments.

Into Jesse's open arms, landed Ash.

Into James' open arms, landed Misty.

"T-thanks…" Ash wheezed, jumping down as gracefully as Ash Ketchum can from the fiery Rocket girl's arms and onto the ground. Misty did the same only a few moments later.

"So, where's dat Pikachu twerp?" Meowth laughed, his whiskers flopping as he giggled.

Suddenly, Ash looked at Misty. Misty looked at Ash.

"He's not here." Ash gravely whispered, a smirk appearing on his face.

"WHAT!" The three villains screamed, falling flat on their faces.

"Meowth! Ya tricked us!" The cat hissed, his claws unsheathing as he jumped off of James' head, shoving the purple haired man back into the dirty ground.

"Ow!" James groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

Jesse stood up.

"Look here! You two twerps better get back in your box right now!" Jesse demanded, pointing angrily at the pair of teenagers, who were sniggering quietly.

"Not a chance." Misty stuck her tongue out cheekily at the red-head, who was by now fuming with anger.

James sat up wearily, before clinging onto Jesse's leg like a Remoraid does cling to a Mantine.

"Get off of me you lump!" She yelled, attempting to free her leg by jumping up and down. "Just let them go! They don't have Pikachu! We've failed!" James began crying like a disturbed Togepi, burying his face into Jesse's leg.

The red-haired woman blushed a furious lava red, and looked awkwardly at her partner.

In the time that Meowth and Jesse were focused on the weeping man, Misty grabbed Ash's hand, pulling him out of transfixedly watching the scene.

"C'mon, while they're occupied, let's scram." She whispered, still holding onto Ash, he nodded, blushing scarlet as the two's hand became intertwined.

Then, Ash became surprised as Misty began to dash off quickly, dragging him with her.

Eventually, after almost stumbling several times, Ash caught up to her.

A certain memory entered his mind as she dragged him along, their hands becoming sweaty.

"_C'mon let's move it!" Misty yelled, grabbing Ash as he smoked from Pikachu's attack, supposedly aimed only at Beedrill…_

_The two continued sprinting, Misty and Ash both panting heavily._

"_But! Metapod!" Ash cried, looking back to see a giant swarm of Beedrill rampaging after them._

_Minutes later…_

"_They're gaining on us!" Misty cried, they'd almost caught up to Samurai…_

_Still, they carried on running, Pikachu close behind._

_Before suddenly, Samurai shot round a hedge._

_Misty followed, bringing Ash flying with her; she nearly yanked his arm off._

_The Beedrill flew past them._

_Until, well, they ran into even more Kakuna, just turning into Beedrills…_

… (End of Flashback.)

"Hey! Get back here you twerps!" Jesse yelled, racing after them.

"Jesse, they're gone!" James panted, stopping next to her, heaving heavily.

"Meowth! Jimmy-Boy is right Jess!" The cat yowled, stopping and crouching on all fours.

Jesse shaked her fist at the two retreating figures far away in the distance of the forest.

"We'll get you someday twerps! You just remember that!" She yelled, before also sitting down.

…

Ash began to grow dizzy from all the running.

"M-Misty… Can we take a rest? I- I don't T-think they're still chasing us…" He panted, sweat pouring from his forehead.

Misty glared back at the raven-haired individual, shutting him up.

But as they carried on sprinting, as they had done back on that fateful day when those Beedrill gave chase to them and stole Ash's Metapod, Ash grew even more tired, he could feel his body starting to give in.

His legs began to wobble and shake beneath him, and his head felt dizzy.

"Mist, p-p-please? I don't think I can take m-m-much m-m-more…" He wheezed, still clutching her hand as Ash believed that Misty practically pulling him along was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

Misty glanced back at him momentarily. Suddenly, guilt overcame her.

Misty was fitter than Ash because of all the swimming, of course he'd be tired by now.

His dark chocolate eyes were downcast, focused on the ground moving beneath them, and his hair was stuck to his forehead sweatily.

Misty stopped.

Ash thanked Arceus in his mind and collapsed onto his knees, still holding onto her hand for support.

He was panting very heavily, and his whole body began shivering with exhaustion.

"T-thanks. M-Misty…" he looked wearily up at her, his eyes sparkling like the starry night sky that had begun to appear above them.

A cold breeze swept through the trees, hitting Misty's bare skin on her shoulders. After all, she had only come to Unova in her Hoenn clothes.

Her legs quaked beneath her as the chilliness of the night air swept upon them.

"Cold?"

A voice broke her out of her trance.

She nodded, "It's freezing out here tonight!" She shivered again, proving the point once more.

"But I'll manage." She added hastily, not wanting to look weak in front of her life-long sparring partner.

Ash smirked at her, his mouth twitching upwards into a wide and cheery grin, his long; hat headed raven locks dancing in the wind, and his eyes as wide as a Minccino's.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt warmth enveloping her.

She looked puzzled until she spotted the source of heat.

A large sky blue and white jacket hung loosely around her shoulders, the yellow zip down the front hanging loosely.

"T-Thanks." She whispered, smiling gratefully at him.

"Could ya help me up now?" He asked, reaching out for her dainty hand.

She blushed as he grabbed onto her hand and slid his fingers in-between hers, but, began pulling him up all the same…

When Ash stood up next to her, she realised how much different he was from when she had first met him.

He had been a dense little wannabe POKe'MON Master with a dream, as big as his appetite. He'd been a selfish little brat, and only ever thought about training or caring for Pikachu and his POKe'MON… But, who was he now?  
He was a gentleman, to say in the least.

Still, the same old burning spirit of his younger days of running around to all the different cities and towns, just barely behind Gary Oak, his arch rival at that time, and battling gym leaders and being defeated and coming back with peculiar strategies and getting lost in the woods, and fighting with Misty, and… Kicking Team Rocket's ass, those memories were still there, all of them still lingered in his eyes, like a Minun does with a Plusle.

After a few minutes of Misty saying nothing and staring at him like she was, Ash began to get a tiny bit worried.

"Uh, Misty?" He questioned, cocking his head to one side and awkwardly ignoring the fact that she was still clutching his hand.

"Wha… Huh!" Misty exclaimed, snapping from her daydream and immediately releasing the boy's hand.

"You kinda blanked out there for a second, what were ya thinking about? It must've been pretty important…" Ash asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

Misty was about to open her mouth to say that she was thinking of him, when she realised suddenly how creepishly stalkerish that would sound and shut her mouth tight, though it still didn't hide the fact her cheeks had turned a bright and pleasant shade of dark pink…

"Umm, nothing!" She laughed awkwardly, sweatdropping as she did.

Ash shrugged and sat on a log only few feet away.

"We might as well camp out. Without knowing where to go it would be dangerous to keep on walking…" He spoke wisely, grabbing some twigs and beginning to make a small campfire.

Misty nodded obediently, before bending down, Ash's jacket still wrapped firmly around her, and helping him to pick up sticks.

Eventually, they had gathered enough, and after ages of Ash failing to light a fire, Misty pulled a box of matches from his jacket pocket, leaving Ash to feel like an idiot.

Soon enough, the two trainers from Kanto were sat beside a fire in the middle of a forest, eating whatever food Misty had managed to pack into her bag for her short stay. Of course, this meant baked beans and a muesli bar, well, not to forget hot chocolate powder and a single mug…

Luckily, Politoed was like a built-in tap so there was a lot of water to spare…

The two sat in the moonlight, just watching the stars.

Ash gazed over at Misty.

This reminded him so much of the night he was meant to tell her how he felt, that was until Iris began snoring and Misty fell asleep…

Misty's skin was glowing in the moonlight, the noise of the flames crackling like memories in the background.

"Just like old times eh?" Misty suddenly piped up, turning to face Ash, a beaming smile covering the entire part of her face.

Ash nodded, "Mhm."

Her deep blue pools of eyes shined brightly, the fire reflecting in them like anything does in a glass mirror.

Misty's hair had become messy and only half of it now stayed in its original ponytail, the rest was flowing in orange tiny ringlets in the breeze that surrounded them both.

Ash shuffled over beside the redhead, and before he knew what he was doing he had pulled the hair band from her head and wrapped it around her wrist.

She looked at him like Pikachu had electrocuted her.

"W-why'd you do that?" She murmured, looking at him with bulging eyes and scarlet cheeks.

He blushed. "Well, I-, you never wear your hair down, and it looks really nice down!" He complimented her, whilst twiddling his thumbs and growing very hot.

Misty's frown melted instantly.

"R-Really? Y-you think so?" She quivered, her blue eyes fixed upon him.

Ash grew hot. "Well, yeah! You should wear it down more often Mist!" He winked at her, making her blush.

It suddenly went very quiet. But, not an awkward quiet as you might expect from a boy complimenting a girl who loved him. But a strangely content silence filled the air…

"I've missed you…" Misty suddenly whispered, glancing at him with happy eyes.

Ash sighed, smiling at her, "Me too, it's been too long."

Slowly, very slowly, Ash and Misty began to move closer together, until they couldn't possibly get any closer.

Ash put his arm around Misty's waist half-consciously, and she laid her arm around his neck. The two stayed like this for hours on end, before finally, Misty fell asleep, her head resting in the space between Ash's head and collarbone.

He blushed again, but snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth between them.

Finally, he bent down to gaze at her. Misty's eyelids began fluttering like a Butterfree as she dreamt. Slowly, Ash bent his head down and kissed her forehead gently, as not to wake her.

"Goodnight Misty. Sweet dreams…"

…

Karrablast's chirps filled the midnight air as the young girl and her snoring Axew settled into an elm tree for the night.

Iris glanced at the stars, then down.

She could easily see Dawn and Brock and Cilan from where she was led. Dawn was fast asleep in her pink sleeping bag, Piplup beside her; Brock was snoring slightly and clutching his pillow, and Cilan, well, Cilan…

Iris squinted to see better as Cilan slept.

The young connoisseur was dreaming silently to himself, his green, leafy hair blowing in the wind.

Pikachu slept by Cilan's feet, the green-haired boy's jacket duveting the yellow mouse.

Iris looked away from Cilan, blushing slightly.

She had to admit, Cilan was pretty hot.

_What the heck! Snap outta this Iris! You're being a complete idiot! _She thought to herself, shaking her head and laughing silently.

But soon enough, she found her brown eyes gazing back at him…

_Gosh! Do, I like Cilan? _She asked herself, her heart beating a lot faster as the obscene thought crossed her mind.

"Axew?"

"Uh, nothing Axew! Go back to sleep!" She told the dragon, blushing and ripping her gaze from Cilan below.

"Axew Axew Ax Ax Ew Ew!" The little dragon teased, waggling it's finger at it's furiously blushing trainer.

"Shut up Axew! I do not!" Iris yelled.

"Do not what?"

Iris froze like she'd been hit by an Articuno's ice beam…

She peered down from the tree to see Cilan sat in his sleeping bag, looking straight up at her questionably.

She quickly began to blush again, "Erm, N-nothing C-Ci-Ci-Cilan!" She mentally slapped herself for acting like an idiot. Maybe Ash had begun to wear off of her…?

"Haha, nice try Iris." Cilan raised an eyebrow at her, smirking as he did.

"Oh shut up!" She groaned, hiding her face in defeat.

Luckily even Pikachu was oblivious to the conversation they were having…

_I like him. No wait, yes, that's it. I LOVE him. That's right. I'm in love with Cilan, aka, my best friend and a connoisseur. What does that word connoisseur EVEN mean? Sounds like some kinda Mexican or French dish or something… _

"Psst! Iris! What did you mean, 'I do not!'" Cilan imitated Iris' voice, but made it sound like a squeakier version that Dawns crossed with a Pichu.

She stuck her tongue out at him fiercely, which he returned.

Axew sniggered loudly, covering its mouth with its minuscule paws, all the while, eyeing an increasingly beetroot Iris.

"Axew knows you said something, so why can't I know!" Cilan placed a hand on his heart, pretending to look hurt and offended.

Iris rolled her eyes, "That's not gonna work and you know it."

Suddenly, Cilan sighed and began to walk away from the camp, leaving Iris dazed. "Hey! Where are you going? Wait for me!" She hollered, carefully making sure not to wake up Pikachu as she tiptoed past Cilan's empty bed.

She followed the tall teen as he made his way towards the forest path, the same one they had walked down, searching endlessly for Ash and Misty, only hours before.

Iris ran after Cilan like she'd never run before, Axew stayed behind wisely, and then fell back asleep within a few seconds.

"Wait!" She called, catching up to Cilan and grabbing his sleeve, only, she missed, and began to fall to the floor.

But suddenly, the ground stopped growing closer as she realised Cilan had a hold of her around the waist, and was hoisting her back up onto her feet.

"T-thanks." She murmured, her face blushing as red as a Charmeleon.

He nodded at her, before letting her go, much to Iris' disappointment, and continued walking away silently, never a word ushering from his lips.

"Wait up! Please Cilan! Where are you going?" Iris begged, staring wide eyed at him, praying for him to talk.

"You coming?" He turned back to her, outstretching his hand and standing and looking into her bright chocolate eyes.

Iris felt her breath snag in her throat as his lime green eyes shone inquiringly at her.

She barely managed a nod, and then walked over to him, and held his hand.

The two walked in a slow, almost serenading manner, Iris glanced all around, in the trees, and she could see young Pidoves and their mother Tranquill asleep.

"Cilan?" She asked, her voice quivering, he turned to her, smiling.

"Where are we going?" She asked, glancing up at him.

Cilan smiled, "You'll see…" Was all he said, and he continued walking.

Eventually, the camp was no longer in sight, and they came towards a lake.

The moonlight met the lake and created a haunting spectrum of silver and blue, many fireflies and Volbeat and Illumise flew around, grinning to themselves.

"Wow, this place, it's, it's…" Iris began, short of breath.

"Beautiful…" Cilan finished her sentence for her, before pulling her to the ground beside the lake, and sitting down beside her.

Iris stared with an excited look out at the gorgeous scene, a small firefly landing on her nose.

She giggled as it glowed; before Cilan removed it from her nose and let it fly into the sky above.

"Why, why are we here Cilan?" Iris suddenly remembered, and turned to face him, curiously.

Cilan blushed. "Well, I thought, well, I saw this place before, and, I never came back, and now, we have." He finished.

But Iris wasn't that easily fooled.

"Cilan…" She warned, swatting him with her hand, a playful look on her face.

"Well, for a long time, I- I have been meaning to say something to you…" Cilan began, grasping Iris's dainty hands in-between his hands and staring her in the eyes.

Iris' heart began to beat faster, _Could, could it be?_

"And, well, I never got the chance, please don't kill me… But, I think, I think I'm, I think I'm…" Cilan stammered and his face grew uncomftable.

Iris smiled, deciding to give it a go and maybe help Cilan out, "I-In, L-love?" She stuttered, looking into his eyes with wonder.

Cilan gulped, and then nodded.

"Wait, w-with, M-ME!" Iris cried, stumbling back a bit.

Cilan nodded, "It seems that way, yes."

Iris felt sudden joy overcome her; it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

_Cilan liked her. No, that was it, Cilan, Her best friend and a connoisseur? He loved her. And… Iris loved Cilan._

"I-I have something to say too…" Iris repeated, staring at him, a smile on her face.

He looked at her, shocked.

"I-I, I think I'm in love with you too, Cilan." She whispered, a grin appearing on her face.

Cilan's face betrayed a look of bewilderment, before; Iris wiped the look off of his face with a kiss.

Cilan and Iris both melted into the kiss… Before long, Cilan's hands had found their way to her waist and Iris had her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers exploring his lime green hair, which she had always been intrigued by.

Eventually, due to lack of air, the two separated, breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

"T-That, was… M-my, first kiss…" Iris mumbled, still adrenaline coursed through her veins and pumped in her head like she had just skydived off of a skyscraper with no parachute.

Cilan smiled, and moved towards her again, "Mine too, actually." He admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Iris looked shocked.

"B-But, all those fan girls! Surely, not even… one of them?" Iris puffed, but Cilan shook his head, a sincere look flashed in his eyes.

"Guess I was saving myself." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"We should head back…" Iris murmured, glancing back at the path.

Cilan nodded in agreement, and helped Iris to her feet.

The two stared at each other, and kissed once more.

"C'mon!" Iris giggled, grasping his hand and running back through the forest…

Just before they entered camp, Cilan turned to face her.

"I think we should wait until all this madness about finding Ash and Misty has dissolved before saying anything…" He spoke, Iris looked at him.

"Okay. I guess you're right, damn and I was so excited about telling everyone!" She cursed, stamping her foot.

The two headed back to bed, and Iris and Cilan both had delightful dreams that night.

The next morning, the stars had dissolved from the sky and the sun shone brightly through the great Unovian Forest.

Glimmering sunrays caught on every branch and highlighted the sparkling dew drops which hung off the green leaves of the trees around.

Slowly, Ash awoke, and glanced over at Misty.

She was curled up beside him, dozing in her dreams.

He began to blush a bright red. She was so close to him…

Suddenly, Misty awoke, and yawned loudly, breaking Ash from his thought's…

"Morning Ash." She murmured, lifting her head and grinning at him sleepily.

He grunted a reply at her, and helped her to her feet.

"What's the plan of action for today, Ash?" Misty mumbled blushing as his blue jacket hung from her arms.

"Well, I guess we try to find Cilan, Iris, Pikachu and Brock…" He murmured shaking his head and laughing sheepishly.

But as the two teens put out the fire and began walking in Arceus-Knows-Which direction, a sudden thought shot into Ash's mind.

He cursed loudly, his expression panic-stricken and full of grief.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked, a concerned look spreading across her face.

All of a sudden, rain began to fall, and thunder boomed in the clouds above.

Ash began running, back the other way, allowing his conscience to guide him.

"ASH! Where are you going!" Misty hollered, calling out to the raven haired boy as the lightning crackled in the clouds above.

"I've got to help Zorua!" Ash screamed turning back to glance at Misty's shocked expression.

"Wait for me!" She yelled, attempting to follow him. He turned around, ignoring her.

Misty grabbed Ash's sleeve.

"Ash… Let me come with you…" She reassured him, her eyes hard and serious as slate as she stared at him, the rain cascading down her cheeks and into the pair's eyes as it fell.

But Ash shook his head, "Stay. If the others come by, you can find them." He spoke wisely, but as he tried to turn back around and had wriggled from her grip, Misty grabbed the boy's collar, twisting him around in the pouring rain to face her.

"What if you get hurt?" She mumbled her cheeks red, and her voice cracking slightly.

"I'll be fine!" He chuckled, smiling uneasily at her.

Misty was quiet for a few seconds, her face showing that she was thinking, as if, she had something she needed to say, but, was scared to…

"I-I need you, Ash Ketchum, please…?"

His eye's almost bugged from his head. Ash's heart began beating faster, as him and Misty fell silent.

A pair of cerulean blue and chocolate eyes met.

All of a sudden, something overcame Ash and Misty, and for the first time, while it was still pouring with rain, they began to lean in towards each other…

Suddenly, Ash opened his eyes, and turned his head, just before the pair's lips met.

"I-I should go, Misty…" He murmured his eyebrow's knotted in concentration as he tried hard not to look Misty in the eye.

He could see her nod from the corner of his eye sadly.

"Oh. Okay…" She whispered hoarsely. Though Ash could barely hear it as her voice was wobbling and wavering like a broken record.

Misty just stood, with Ash for a few more seconds…

"Uh, Misty?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"You're holding my shirt."

"Oh. S-sorry…"

Ash turned away from the redhead and began walking at a fast pace, through the trees…

Misty just stood, her face mortified as she watched his retreating figure. Tears began to fall uneasily from her misty eyes, and her vision was blurred as he disappeared from her view.

The salty taste of the silent tears cascading down her raw cheeks mixed with the fresh rainwater, so no body could be sure whether she were crying or not.

She smiled stupidly at herself, before, walking back the other way, and hiding under a far spread pine tree.

She sat against the trunk, and brought her knees up to her face, and buried her face in her legs, and began sobbing.

Ash had now broken into a pained run, and was sprinting through the boggy forest, back the way they had come the day before.

As he ran, dodging bushes and shrubs, his thought's trailed back to Misty…

_We? She? We almost, kissed…_ Ash's mind was going crazy as this single piece of information coursed through his brain like the most obvious thing in the world.

Ash's heart began to throb painfully as he thought about Misty's upset expression when he'd pulled back.

The image stuck in his mind like a photograph, and he suddenly felt guilt overcome him.

She'd, _wanted _him to kiss her.

He felt terrible, she'd been excited, and… he'd, killed her inside.

Even so, he carried on; until he came across the path they'd been rescued from when Team Rocket had broken the box open after they hijacked Shinji's carriage.

He walked gloomily, tracing the tire marks of the carriage.

He had to help the little dark fox.

_Zorua saved me. Now it's my turn to save him…_

Eventually, Ash grew close to a large cave entrance, which his Poke'GEAR had told him was known as Giant Chasm, and crept behind a hedge, watching as the automatic doors that had been built into the cave opened and a couple of grunts and their POKe'MON patrolled past a pair of guards and their Swoobat.

"Darn! I'll never get through!" Ash cursed in a hushed voice, turning back and sitting against the hedge.

_Please, Arceus. Give me; anything, just help me get into that building…_

"**Well, long time no see, O Chosen One?"**__A voice giggled.

Ash's head immediately shot back around, giving him a burning sensation.

"M-Mew? Is it, really you!" Ash whispered, staring with giant eyes as an Aipom shot from a tree above, and landed next to him.

"**The real deal!"** The purple monkey giggled, before transforming back into its original form.

The pink cat floated serenely, giving Ash a look.

"**Now, O Chosen One, What can I do for you?"**

Ash thanked Arceus again…

A Plasma grunt began skipping down the path, humming as he listened to his Ipod. He LOVED Beyonce. So, when he was out of sight, or so he thought, he began singing out of tune to, Single Ladies, even adding in a few hand movements.

"**Dear Arceus, you humans aren't all as bad as that, are you?"**__Mew had grumbled, covering her ears in horror.

Ash ignored the comment, and hissed at Mew.

The pink cat nodded, and transformed, before stepping into the clearing.

"Hi there…" The grunt mumbled, blushing bright red as another grunt passed by him, eyeing him.

"Ah, you. Come here, will you?" The other grunt exclaimed, watching as the real grunt unplugged his Ipod and wandered over, behind a bush with the grunt.

About three seconds later, after a lot of hushed squeals and dust flying, the grunt had been stripped down to his briefs, and lay, struggling as a piece of tape and rope were tapered around him.

"Thanks for the outfit!" Ash whispered, staring at himself as Mew transformed into a mirror momentarily.

"Mmpfh!" The grunt grumbled, struggling slightly.

Ash handed his cap to Mew.

"You better stay here; keep an eye out in case anyone comes looking for me. And keep him quiet." He'd commanded the pink cat, which flipped over in the air, and grabbed the grunt's Ipod.

"**I'll be fine! I have Beyonce to listen to!"**__The cat mewed, placing the small headphones in its oversized ears and humming to itself, Ash's cap on its head.

Groaning, Ash walked towards the guards.

He could feel his heart leaping in his chest, but tried to stop himself gulping as the guard flashed him a grin.

Ash returned it somewhat nervously, and slipped through the doors.

"Hey! What's de twerp doin'?" Meowth whispered, poking his head up from above a hedge.

"Breaking and entering! I like the sound! Imagine all the information we could find for the boss in there!" James squealed rubbing his hand's together.

Jesse's eyes lit up.

"And all the Unova POKe'MON in there we could steal! That would equal a big, fat promotion any day!" She gleefully cheered.

"I'd be top cat again!" Meowth sighed, his eyes gleaming.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's follow the twerp!" James punched a fist in the air, before, he noticed Mew.

"Damnit, look! A Mew!" He goggled at the pink cat.

"Let's catch it!" Jesse called.

Meowth shook his head, "If we try to catch it, we'll screw it up! Let's ask it to make costumes for us all!" Meowth asked.

"It's a deal!" Jesse, James and Meowth shook hands/paws and smirked.

"Now let's go catch some Plasma POKe'MON!" Jesse whispered.

Ash immediately headed down the empty corridor, passing grand paintings as he trailed along the red velvet carpet in the very eccentrically decorated room.

A higher member, Ash recognised as Anthea as he passed by her in the corridor.

He stared at her warily, and she flashed him a flirtatious smile, making him blush.

Eventually, Ash glanced out a window, and his eyes boggled out of his head.

Some grunts in maintenance uniform, in their dozens were erecting some form of building; he shrugged, and carried on.

All of a sudden, three dark shapes materialised around him, each the same as another.

"Why hello, Mr Ketchum." The first grumbled his voice empty of emotion.

"Who are you?" Ash panicked, beginning to sweat.

They all ignored him, and the second one spoke up.

"Come…"

Ash grunted as they began circling him.

He slowly, began lifting up his fist.

"In this castle, you may access your PC. Fear Not." The third grunted.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" Ash yelled, his voice trembling with anger and confusion.

"We" The first said,

"Are The Shadow," Said the second.

"Triad." Finished the third, "First, withdraw some POKe'MON in that room." He pointed to a door, "Then, it's is our Lord N's wish that you be moved to the innermost part of this castle."

Ash grumbled, and lowered his arm, "Fine."

_Did N want a POKe'MON battle…? Well, if that was what he wanted, he'd get a battle._

Ash thought as he withdrew six POKe'MON.

Nodding to the silent trio, they guided him down a long, winding corridor.

Ash's heart began pounding.

"Psst!" Meowth hissed, creeping around a sleeping Woobat.

Jesse, James and Meowth were currently patrolling the castle, after Mew had made costumes for them.

"Look! There's the twerp!" James cried, pointing towards a door.

"The twerp went the other way, James!" Jesse snarled, before James grabbed her, and made her look.

"No! The twerpette's here! Look!"

All three pairs of eyes turned to look where James' finger was pointing at.

"What's she doin'?" Meowth whispered glancing as the redhead began tiptoeing down the grand corridor.

"I don't know but, let's follow her! Maybe she'll lead us to where all the POKe'MON are!" Jesse began creeping after the redhead, "C'mon!" she hustled the two along…

Slowly, one of triad knocked on a door at the end of the corridor.

"Come in!" Boomed a voice.

Ash turned around, but the Shadow Triad had disappeared, leaving him outside the Champion door.

He entered; his eye's narrowed angrily as he spotted HIM.

"What do YOU want!" Ash yelled, his fist's clenching and anger pulsing in his head as N coolly strided up to him, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, son of Jayson Sato Ketchum. You've come." He explained, standing in front of the raven haired boy, a gleam in his eyes.

"What do you want, you creep? And how did you know my father and Misty's?" He growled, fingering an old and rusty POKe'BALL in his grip.

But N just ignored Ash, until all of a sudden, he spoke.

"You are the Chosen One, are you not?"

"Well, y-yes I am but…" Ash began.

"You are related to Sir Aaron, the aura King?"

"Y-yes, that too…"

"Have saved the world, many, many a time?"

"Yes! But! What does this have to do with anything?" Ash hollered, taking a step forwards and clutching N's collar.

N just smiled at the raven haired boy, daring him to hit him.

Ash calmed down slightly. He had to be smart. He let go of N, and smirked at him.

"Now, N, what do you want from me? And please, tell me how you knew my father!" Ash stated, still holding onto his POKe'BALL.

N smirked, his lime green eyes dazzling the entire room.

"I want your aura." Was all he said.

Ash almost fell over backwards, "M-my, aura?" He repeated, holding a hand on his heart.

N nodded, "yes."

"B-but, how would I give you m-my, aura? And, why should I!" He yelled, clenching his fists.

N smirked.

"Ah, I knew it would be tricky to get you to comply, so… I brought someone along to convince you."

Ash's eyes widened as The Shadow Triad appeared on a large screen behind N.

They were in a strange room, with test tubes and weird computers.

The trio were pressing buttons, until N spoke out to them.

"Shadow Triad. Show him." He said.

Ash looked confused; the trio nodded, and began to pull a figure, towards the camera lens.

It was a man. He must have been by now in his early forties. He had tanned skin, and grey eyes. He also had two lightning bolts adorned on each cheek. The man was tall, and muscular, he had raven black hair, and an uneasy smile. Just like Ash.

The man stared at the camera, his eye's widening as he stared at Ash.

Ash took a step back, and immediately, Bulbasaur appeared from its POKe'BALL.

"Bulba!" The dinosaur growled at N, puzzled at why he had been called out.

But Ash ignored Bulbasaur.

_That man… Could it be?_

"A-Ash? Is that you?" called a husky voice.

Ash's eyes swivelled back to the television screen.

He gulped, and nodded extremely slowly, never removing his eye's from the man's.

"ASH!"

Ash turned back around, only to see Misty.

She was stood in the doorway, her hair flowing around her face, and her eye's as bright and strong as a fiery ocean.

"I told you to stay!" Ash growled, running towards her.

Ash hadn't been expecting it, but Misty grabbed him, and pulled him into a tight hug.

Suddenly, N's very coy voice interrupted the reunion.

"Aww, so you brought your girlfriend with you… How sweet." N chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Misty.

"What do you want you creep?" Misty yelled, her fiery temper kicking in as she held up a fist.

But N just began laughing. It was a cold laugh, and it sent wintry chills up both of the teenager's spines.

"He wants my aura." Ash whispered, watching Misty's eyes grow large.

"WHAT! WELL HE CAN'T HAVE IT!" Misty bellowed her eyes full of wild fury, she glared at N.

"Oh, I am afraid I will Miss Waterflower, because young Ash here wouldn't want to lose his father again, would he?" N smiled, watching Misty gasp and step back a few inches.

She suddenly clocked the Television screen, the man on it, stared at her with the same expression, shocked ness.

There was a man on the screen, he looked tired and weak, a replica almost of Ash.

She turned back to face Ash.

His head was lowered and he was staring hopelessly at the ground. N had got him hooked…

_If Ash refused, his father would die, if Ash agreed, who knew what could happen?  
_"A-Ash?" Misty whispered, standing beside him and trying to read his expression.

Suddenly, he straightened up; his eye's cold and stony.

"Fine."

"WHAT! NO ASH! YOU CAN'T! Y-you just can't!" Misty wailed, clutching Ash's arm desperately.

But Ash began to move towards N, getting ever closer by the second.

"A wise decision, Mr Ketchum." He smiled coldly, beckoning for him to come closer.

Just as Ash was about to comply, Misty grabbed a hold of his leg, and slid down onto the floor.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" She bawled her face screwing up as to prevent tears from falling. "ASH! IF YOU LET HIM TAKE YOUR AURA! YOU'RE GONN DIE!"

Ash ignored the crying girl, and began to shuffle forwards difficultly, especially with his moving restricted to short steps as Misty hung onto his leg like a bush baby.

N just smirked, and watched Ash grow closer.

Suddenly, just as Ash was about to be within touching distance, the lights went off.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE WE'RE IN A CASTLE!"

"MAKE IT DOUBLE! WE'RE BEING A HASSLE!"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM ROYAL DEVASTATION!"

"TO UNITE ALL QUEENS AND KINGS WITHIN OUR NATION!"

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE MIGHTY STARS ABOVE!"

Ash, Misty and N all turned around to see Team Rocket.

"JESSE! THE FIERY DESTROYER!"

"WITH THUNDEROUS EMOTION! I AM JAMES!"

"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURRENDER NOW! OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

Meowth suddenly appeared from the doorway, and stood in between the two humans.

"MEOWTH! DAT'S RIGHT!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Misty asked, looking with a puzzled expression at the three.

"Hey! Wait up Team Rocket!" Called another familiar voice.

All of a sudden, Dawn appeared around the doorframe, as soon as she spotted Ash and Misty, she began screaming "OMG! I'VE FOUND ASH AND MISTY YOU GUYS!"

All of a sudden, more frantic footsteps were heard and Iris, Axew, Brock, Cilan and Pikachu and Azurill appeared.

"PIKAPI! PIKACHUPI!" The yellow mouse cried, running over to Ash with a puzzled expression as he noticed Bulbasaur beside his master.

"Azurill!" Misty cried, hugging her mouse.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Brock asked, hugging Ash and Misty.

Suddenly, sarcastic clapping broke the happiness…

Everyone turned to see N, clapping slowly, a large TV behind him.

"It's you again!" Iris yelled, running at N, but Cilan held her back.

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark as he glared at N.

"Ashton? Misteria?"

Everyone turned to the television screen, to see the man, staring at Ash and Misty.

"Who is that guy Ash?" Iris mumbled to him.

"He's my father." Ash whispered, staring at the ground.

"What!" The three teens and villains exclaimed, all staring at the man on the screen.

"Is that, Misty?" Jayson asked his eyes wide.

Misty nodded at the man, who looked ever more shocked.

"Where's Zorua!" Ash yelled his eye's sparking with anger.

N smiled, and pointed to the screen, it switched to a large test tube, with, Zorua, inside it.

The fox's eyes were shut tight, as if it was asleep.

"ZORUA!" Ash cried out, the whole building reverberating as he did.

Suddenly, Plasma Grunts appeared, surrounding all of the intruders.

N smiled.

"Take them, apart from that one." He pointed at Ash.

The guards surrounded Brock, Iris, Axew, Cilan and Dawn, and cornered each one of them.

"Help!" Dawn cried as a grunt grabbed her, kicking and screaming.

"HELP!" Team Rocket yelled as grunts surrounded them with Scraggy.

Pikachu's cheeks crackled angrily as him and Bulbasaur fended off the grunts with thundershocks and vine whips.

All of a sudden, Ash heard a scream.

He glanced down to see Misty had been untangled from his leg, Azurill in her arms; a few grunts were attempting to pull her up to her feet.

He gazed at her as she struggled viciously in their grasps, thrashing and throwing wild kicks and punches as she did.

In the end, they dragged her along the stone floor, taking her out of the door, and attempting to pry Azurill from her grip.

She let out a blood-curdling scream as she disappeared behind the door.

"ASH!" She yelled, still thrashing madly, she screamed as they dragged her down the corridor.

Ash just listened, until Dawn, Iris, Brock, Jesse, James and Meowth were taken away as well.

"You better release them all after this." He growled, clenching his fist's as Misty's screaming echoed down the corridor, he returned Bulbasaur.

N nodded, and beckoned him to follow.

"CHUUU!"

N became surrounded by electricity and it coursed through his body.

As the electric attack ended, he turned around, fury swept across his face.

"Pikapi!" The mouse growled, leaping in front of Ash to protect him.

"Pikachu! Stay here!" Ash yelled, watching the mouse follow him.

"PI-KA!" It yelled, refusing to leave him.

Ash turned back to Pikachu, "PIKACHU! JUST GO AWAY!" He bellowed, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

The little mouse stared in shock as it halted; its eye's wide with horror as Ash stared him down.

The mouse's ears drooped, as did his tail.

Ash felt his heart sink…

"Come." N reminded him.

"Get Lost Pikachu!" Ash yelled, reaching out a foot to shoo the creature away.

Pikachu looked at Ash heartbrokenly, tears dripping down his cheeks as the electricity sizzled them away.

"Just. Just Go. Pikachu." Ash finished, before turning away from the mouse and walking after N, leaving Pikachu alone, where it stood, watching his master and best friend's retreating figure…

"What's the deal with this N?" Ash asked, wanting an answer.

N turned back to him, "If I use your aura, I will be able to control the greatest POKe'MON that ever lived, since, apart from you, your father is the only other living person in the world related to Sir Aaron, and he isn't strong enough, I needed someone, younger. That's where you come in."

…...

"Let me go! AAAASH!" She screamed, kicking her legs as the grunts held her tightly, and carried her and the others towards a cell.

Eventually, the grunts opened the cell, and ushered Brock, Jesse, Iris, Cilan, James and Meowth in.

A boy appeared around the corner, it was his turn to take prisoner duties.

He watched with raised eyebrows as Misty kicked and screamed as they threw her into the cell with her friends, locking he door behind them.

"Watch out for that one Shinji, she's a feisty one…" One grunt whispered into the purple haired teen's ear, before running off.

As he closed the inner door to the prison cell behind the grunts, Shinji stared at the prisoners.

"YOU THREE!" He growled, staring at Jesse, James and Meowth angrily.

"He he, hey!" James cried.

Dawn narrowed her eyes as the grunt shifted his gaze over herself and her friends.

He eyed her suspiciously, a cold look in his eyes.

Dawn glared back with equal bitterness, her indigo eyes sparkling with anger.

"Dawn! How are we gonna get outta here!" Iris yelled, shaking the girl.

"I-I don't know…" Dawn sighed, placing her head in her hands as she listened to Misty's cussing and swearing.

She looked up and saw the grunt staring at her still.

"What are you lookin' at?" She yelled, clenching her fists.

The boy gulped, blushed and looked away.

Suddenly, Misty burst into tears.

Dawn looked away from Shinji, and watched as Brock attempted to comfort her.

"It's-It's MY ENTIRE FAULT!" Misty wailed, tears spilling from her eyes and soaking Brock.

"No it's not Misty, you know it isn't!" Brock hushed her; she began choking into his coat.

"I- I could have stopped him!" She sobbed; her voice wavering awfully, she was worse than the time Lily had passed away…

Paul felt extremely guilt-ridden as he watched Ash's friends in the cell in front of him.

He listened to Misty's constant sobbing, tears rolling like a flood down her face.

Suddenly, Dawn began to sniff.

Paul looked on as Dawn began crying too, hugging Misty tightly, letting her bury her face into Dawn's shoulder.

Guilt overcame the stony teen.

Making sure no-one was around to watch, and there were no cameras, Paul had made up his mind.

While the bluenette was hugging Misty, Paul fetched the keys to their cell, and began fumbling with them in the keyhole.

Dawn turned to face him, surprise written over her face.

"W-what are you doing?" Dawn mumbled, staring in disbelief at the purple haired teen.

Paul growled at her, "If you wanna stay, that can be arranged." He snarled, opening the door and tapping his foot.

Misty and Iris ran fist, followed by Brock and Cilan and Axew and Azurill, as soon as they were around the door, Dawn stared at Paul, bewildered.

Jesse, James and Meowth eyed him, and wandered after the teens.

"T-thank you." She smiled warmly at the teen, who in turn grinned at her.

"No-Thank you." He replied.

Dawn looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" She whispered as she stood in the doorway.

Paul smiled, "Just go, Troublesome…"

Dawn let his words sink in…

_Troublesome? Ha. Me? Wait! Only one person has ever called me by that name…!_

But as Dawn's eyes scoured the vicinity of the cell, the boy was nowhere to be seen…

"Let's go find Ash!" Cilan grumbled, tugging on Dawn's sleeve.

Dawn nodded, and let the green headed teen drag here out of the prison block, to go find Ash.

…...

"Come!" N bellowed, grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him through several different corridors of the Giant Chasm that had been modified to be a Plasma Base.

Suddenly, Ash's head began pounding again.

"_And you thought you and that fox could stop me?"_

Ash growled, shaking his head of the demon inside of it.

"What is it?" N turned around, glaring at the boy.

"He's back… In my head." Ash stated, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

N tutted, and dragged Ash by his hair, and carried on walking faster and faster down the corridor.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" A familiar voice bellowed.

"OH WHAT NOW?" N sighed, turning around, to see darkness.

A spotlight came on.

Ash stared as Brock appeared, dressed in Team Rocket gear.

"MAKE IT PENTUPLE!" A female voice yelled.

Misty appeared, her hair flowing around her shoulders like a mermaid. She was dressed in a black tank top with a red R on it, and a short mini-skirt, and high boots.

Ash felt a blush creep to his cheeks.

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTAION!" Cilan yelled, posing in his outfit beside Misty.

"TO UNITE ALL POKE'MON TRAINERS IN OUR NATION!" Dawn hollered, Piplup, Axew and Azurill, beside her.

"BROCK!"

"MISTY!"

"CILAN!"

"DAWN!"

"IRIS! THAT'S A NAME!"

"TEAM ASH BURST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" Misty screamed.

"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!" Dawn and Brock screeched in unison.

"PIKACHU! AXEW! PIIIIPLUP! AZURILLL!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" They all posed, glaring at N.

"Ours is better…" Jesse huffed, crossing her arms behind them whilst she and James and Meowth sulked after the twerps had stolen their motto.

N clapped, sighing slowly.

"Very nice. Now we must go." With this, N pressed a button.

An Abra appeared as if from nowhere, and a bright white light enveloped them both.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled, jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

Misty leapt at Ash, securing herself onto him as the light faded, leaving only Team Rocket, who were sulking about the twerps stealing their motto, Axew, Azurill, Piplup, Dawn, Brock, Cilan and Iris.

…...

As Ash opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange almost abandoned room.

The walls were completely rocky, and water was dripping from the ceiling, where stalagmites were in the ground, and stalactites hung from the roof of the cave.

N was nowhere to be seen. But a strange machine lay in the corner of the room.

Slowly, the boy walked towards it, until he could look at it clearly.

It was a giant test tube, full of bubbling orange liquid. It was attached to a series of wires and tubes, and connected to a large machine.

Ash's russet eyes grazed over the machine, before a Television screen appeared above him.

N was on it, he smiled coldly at Ash.

"Now, as you can see Mr Ketchum, there is a strange machine in front of you."

Ash glanced at it, and then turned back, nodding slowly.

"If you want your father, to live, you will hop into the test tube when the grunts come in, understood?" He asked smiling as Ash nodded gravely.

The room had large pillars in it, as Ash awaited for the grunts; he took a closer look at the test tube next to the one he would be in.

A dark, black shape floated in it, its eye's closed.

"ZORUA!" Ash yelled, running up to it and banging on the glass.

The small fox's eyes opened weakly, and he gasped, his mouth filling with the orange liquid as Ash stood in front of him.

"_**C-Chosen, One? What are you doing here?"**_ He asked, staring disbelievingly, bubbles rising in the tank as the fox talked.

"N wants me to be part of this thing," He pointed at the machine, and then turned back towards Zorua.

"_**You've got to get out of here Ash!" **_Zorua hissed, scratching on the glass.

"What happened to, O' Chosen One?" Ash smirked, his smile dissolving as Zorua gave him a serious look.

All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard.

Ash and Zorua turned around to see a giant creature, white and proud.

"Reshiram…" Ash murmured, staring bug-eyed at the legendary.

It stomped over to Ash, squawking.

…..

Misty opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times as she did.

"Ash!" She cried, hugging the boy who was beside her.

"Huh? I'm not Ash!" The man cried, struggling from her grip and turning to face her.

Misty stepped backwards.

"I'm Jay Ketchum, Ash's father." He explained, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Oh." Misty shook her head embarrassingly, and shook his hand, "And I'm Misty Waterflower, Ash's best friend." She sighed, sitting back down in the dark cell.

Jay's eyes widened, "M-Misty? Your father, Amidori was my closest friend." He explained, watching Misty's eyes light up.

"R-really?" She asked.

Jay nodded affirmatively.

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked, clinging to the bars.

Jay shook his head, and pointed to a screen just outside the cage.

On it, was Ash, and in front of him, a strange machine. Misty's eyes widened as Reshiram stepped beside Ash.

"We've gotta stop him!" She cried her eyes shiny with anticipation, "That machine will kill him!"

Jay sighed, "We can't get out of here, it's impossible, I've tried, Arceus knows how many times…"

An angry look appeared on the redhead's face.

"Don't speak like that! There's gotta be a way out!" Misty snapped, shaking the man by the shoulders.

He snapped from his daze-like-state, and nodded at her.

"Alright! Operation Save Our Son begins!" Jay chuckled, before catching Misty's glance.

"Erm, my son, of course…"

…..

Soon enough, the grunts appeared, in a cluster, entering the room, and cowering at the sight of the cotton white dragon with large wings and icy blue eyes that eyed them warily as they entered.

Ash chuckled lightly at their cowardliness.

They ran up to him, angry looks apparent on their faces.

"Call Zekrom!" One hissed, shaking him by his shoulders.

"Wha…?" Ash asked, as the guards held him still.

"CALL HIM! WE KNOW YOU CAN!"

"Why do you need Zekrom and Reshiram?" Ash asked.

"TO CALL THE POWERFUL POKe'MON!" The grunts answered.

Ash glanced over at Zorua, who closed its eyes, sending a telepathic message to the teenage boy.

"_**Speak from the heart, O' Chosen One…"**_ He explained, winking at Ash as he reopened his eyes.

Ash shook the grunts off of him, "Alright, alright!"

Ash closed his eye's tight and imagined Zekrom flying through the skies, and landing through the ceiling next to Reshiram.

"**BOOM!"**

The whole room shook as a mini tremor hit it, Reshiram cried out, as the pillars shook around it.

A large lightning bolt shot through a hole in the old decrepit building, before it sizzled away, hitting the ground and creating a stunning white glare.

As the light faded, and several Grunts fainted, left in the place of the light, was Zekrom.

It's piercing red eyes and black body was very distinct as it growled at Reshiram, before turning to Ash, and staring at him with similarity.

Its tail was almost like a jet engine, and blue currents coursed through its body.

One grunt gulped at the large claws on its feet, one cut from them could slice anything in half with no real effort.

Ash gasped in amazement as the electric type growled loyally at him, an understanding in its voice almost.

Reshiram roared, jealousy running through its veins as it snarled at Zekrom.

The brothers faced each other, their mighty teeth bared and their claws unsheathing.

The grunts parted as a higher-ranking grunt appeared; Ash recognised him and curled his hands into fists.

"You." Ash hissed, watching as the other grunts left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Ash and Shinji alone.

Ash stared at the grunt.

He always wore a black mask, as to not show his identity, Ash supposed, and had piercing stony eyes, and a small amount of lavender hair always poked from underneath his mask.

Zekrom and Reshiram ignored Shinji, and kept staring at each other.

Slowly, Shinji attempted to walk closer to Ash, but the raven haired boy beat him to it, and landed a punch on his face, hitting his nose.

A crack reverberated throughout the ruins, Shinji groaned in agony.

Ash glared at the purple haired man, his eye's dark.

"I guess, I deserved that…" The man grumbled, running his nose as blood poured from it, coating the floor in a red substance.

Ash gasped, "W-what? W-why?" He felt shocked by the grunt's trueness.

Shinji just smiled, but not the same smile that Ash had picked up being used by every other grunt, and N, but a true smile, full of warmth.

"There's something you should know…" Shinji sighed, letting go of his nose and beginning to lift up his mask.

Ash stared in disbelief as the grunt began to unravel his true identity in front of him.

All of a sudden, a vine shot out from behind Shinji, grabbing him around the waist, and pulling him backwards.

"Ha, very clever, I always knew you were one to watch for, eh? Shinji?" N smiled, glaring at Shinji as he wriggled in a large Serperior's (the final evolution of Snivy) vine whip.

Shinji continued struggling, his face contorting in pain as far as Ash could see as the grass type held him tighter.

"Let. Him. Go." Ash growled, a blue light surrounding him.

N gasped as his Serperior let go of Shinji, and before he could hit the floor, Shinji was held by a blue light, and floated through the air, and landed beside Ash.

"T-thanks." Shinji bowed his head at Ash, watching the raven boy nod acknowledgingly, and turn back to N.

…..

Pikachu snuck around the corner, making sure to avoid a grunt's direction and dodging past a table, his cobalt eye's surveying the castle.

Suddenly, his ear's perked up, and he began listening closely.

He could hear a very faint noise, it sounded like…

"Pikachupi…" Pikachu mumbled, scurrying down a corridor and running on a red, velvet carpet, until he reached a room with a steel door.

He waited for a grunt to come out, and then, snuck in behind him…

The little mouse glanced around, there was a single grunt, and he was fast asleep against a giant control unit, his feet resting on top of it lazily.

Pikachu ran past him, and hid, James Bond style behind a wall, his tiny little body pressed against it as a Purrloin wandered past.

He breathed out a little mousy sigh, and carried on sprinting around the cells, his little ear's perked as high as he would allow them.

He ran past a block of empty ones…

"MROW!"

Pikachu turned around…

A Purrloin stood behind him, arching its back and hissing, its claw's beginning to unsheathe.

…

(A\N: THIS PART IS POKe'SPEECH TRANSLATED.)

….

"_Well, lunch isn't for another half an hour, but, if there's mouse going about, I might as well…" _Purrloin hissed smirking at Pikachu as the little yellow mouse gulped.

Pikachu grinned suddenly at Purrloin, turning around completely to face the cat, which was twice his size.

Pikachu's eyes fixed Purrloin a glare, one that the cat returned.

"_Bring it, mousy."_

Purrloin leapt at Pikachu, his claws attempting rake along the mouse.

Pikachu released a small shock, which hit Purrloin, sending it crashing, just in front of him.

Purrloin got up, growling, _"Why you little…!"_

Pikachu turned around and began running away, dodging concrete pillars and zigzagging around cells as the purple feline chased after him in hot pursuit.

"_Take this!"_ the cat meowed, and began speeding towards Pikachu.

The move, Pursuit hit Pikachu, sending him flying into the air, but the little mouse flipped over in the air, and using Agility, managed to keep in front of Purrloin, before speeding off, leaving Purrloin behind him.

Suddenly, as Pikachu thought he had the advantage, he screamed to a sharp stop.

It was a dead end.

Slowly, the little yellow rodent twisted around, his eye's fixed on Purrloin as it smiled victoriously, running closer and closer to him.

"_No where to run now, little mousy..." _Purrloin purred, trotting forwards an inch, and unsheathing his long claws, and watching Pikachu's ears slam back against his skull.

Pikachu stayed as still as he could, watching as Purrloin ran at full pelt towards him.

"_You're mine now!"_ The cat yowled, growing closer to Pikachu.

"_Pika."_

But Pikachu just smiled as Purrloin grew closer, and just, as he leapt.

"_CHUUUUUU!" _

Purrloin cried out, before slamming into the wall, Pikachu just stepping to the side to miss him crashing into him.

The purple cat lay sizzling in a smouldering heap, his head against the wall.

"_Urgh, Torchic in my brain…"_It groaned, laying flat on its side.

Pikachu, turned back to Purrloin, and, lifted up a paw, making a Victory sign with two fingers, and punching the air with the other hand, _"Don't mess with the Pik-ster."_ He announced, before, scurrying away, leaving Purrloin to finish smoking…

….

(A\N: NORMAL SPEECH AGAIN!)

…..

N glared at Ash, his eye's dark.

Reshiram began roaring at Ash as N grew angry, its icy blue eye's growing larger and it's mighty mouth opening to reveal a set of shimmering teeth, each one bigger than a Raichu.

Hit flames burst from its mouth, and shot towards Ash.

Shinji grunted, and ran away from the blast, Ash following behind.

N smirked.

"Get them. Reshiram."

The great dragon flew towards them, releasing another scorching hot flame, which they managed to dodge barely, the heat licking at Shinji's shoes and melting the soles.

Again, Reshiram shot another flame, this time, there would be no escape.

Just as the flame was about to hit, another flame collided with it, sending it flying back into the white dragon, allowing it to fly backwards, towards N.

N hopped up high, dodging the onslaught of Reshiram, and standing beside the legendary as it stood up, growling.

Ash opened his eyes, only to get the surprise of his life.

"C-Charizard?" Ash stammered, watching as the orange dragon stood in front of its master, roaring in defiance of Reshiram.

The dragon turned around, and chuffed at Ash, and then, glanced at Shinji.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Ash cried, flinging himself at Charizard, hugging its arm and wing.

Charizard smiled at Ash, before, Reshiram's growling brought him back to reality.

It growled a throaty growl at the Dragon/Fire type dragon, before, more voices echoed in the room.

"Ash!"

The boy turned around, watching as Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Axew, Piplup, Azurill and Team Rocket, last but not least, stood a little way off.

Ash beamed.

Iris and Cilan's eyes grew to the size of saucers as they spotted Reshiram and Zekrom.

However, they all snapped out of their daze, and ran over to Ash, Dawn, running especially fast.

Ash held out his arms, because he though Dawn wanted a hug, but, instead, she run right past him, and grabbed Shinji, helping him to his feet.

"Uh, Dawn?" Ash asked, scratching his head.

"You!" Dawn hissed, Ash wincing as Shinji groaned as Dawn shook him hard by the shoulders.

Suddenly, Dawn, without hesitation, yanked off Shinji's mask, revealing he was in fact not Shinji, but…

"P-PAUL?" Ash screamed, stepping back a few paces.

"H-how did you?" The raven haired boy asked, staring wide-eyed at his former rival from Sinnoh.

"OH! So this is where you were!" Dawn yelled, punching his shoulder, watching Paul wince, blood dripping from his nose.

"Why would you care where I was?" Paul asked, smirking as Dawn turned a deep shade of pink, and glared at him.

"I DIDN'T! YOUR BROTHER REGGIE CALLED ME!" She yelled, her face, now completely red.

Paul rolled his eyes, and smiled at Dawn.

"That's enough, Troublesome."

"Stop CALLING ME THAT!" The bluenette yelled, growling at Paul, Piplup sighing behind the pair.

"Guys! Watch out!" Cilan yelled, making the gang turn around, as a strong Blue Flare attack flew towards them.

Charizard grabbed a hold of Ash, and flew high into the air, dodging the beautiful, blue flames that engulfed the area they'd been standing in, only seconds before.

Dawn and Paul jumped out of the way just in time, and Paul landed on top of the blue-haired girl, Piplup on top of him.

Dawn and Paul blushed as he helped her to her feet, Piplup squealing in fright beside them.

"You guys okay?" Brock called, hiding beside Iris and Cilan.

The pair nodded, and glanced upwards as Ash flew on Charizard.

"Ah, more company." N smirked; clambering onto Reshiram's back and soaring into the air, facing Charizard.

Zekrom, stood, not far away, staring sulkily at the ground.

"If you want to be destroyed by Reshiram, along with your little Charizard, I will quite happily help you out." He laughed, watching as Ash and Charizard's eyes bulged from their head.

Reshiram began charging up an attack, this time, a Fusion Flare formed in its mouth.

"Go Charizard! Move outta the way!" Ash yelled, screaming as the flame ball shot past them by inches.

Charizard floated in the sky, roaring in defiance at Reshiram.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded, holding on tight to the animal's back as a fiery beam shot from its jaws, straight towards Reshiram.

A cloud of smoke billowed downwards into the Chasm, through the hole that Zekrom had created when entering.

The humans and POKe'MON down there coughed loudly, the dust and smoke filling their lungs.

Paul glanced at Dawn, before, standing up, and running over to the tank in the other side of the room.

"Where are you going!" She screeched, running after him.

"I've gotta free Zorua." He yelled.

Dawn screamed as Ash's Charizard dodged a Flame Blast, and the fire hit the floor, behind them, barely missing Dawn.

She fell to the floor, but before she could hit the ground, Paul had grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching Dawn nod shakily.

…

"C'mon! How are we gonna get outta here!" Misty screeched, almost deafening the older man.

"Hey! I'm not so young anymore y'know! You think of something!" Jay yelled.

All of a sudden, they heard a high pitched scream, and something drop to the floor.

"What was that?" Misty yelled, standing up curiously.

All of a sudden, a small pattering of tiny paws clattered towards them, mixed with the jangling of keys.

Misty rubbed her eyes incredulously, before smiling in relief.

"Pikachu!" She cried, watching the yellow mouse run faster towards them, a smug look plastered on his mousy features.

"Huh?" Jay grunted, sitting beside the bars and staring as the little mouse ran up to them, and dropped the keys beside the cell.

"How did it know?" Jay asked, watching Pikachu grin at them.

The little mouse nudged the metal keys with its nose, close enough so that Misty could grab them.

"Yes!" She high-fived Jay, helping the man to his feet, before turning the key in the lock, listening as it clicked.

She swung the door open, and Pikachu squealed next to her, leaping onto her shoulder and licking her cheek.

"Thanks, Pikachu!" Misty praised Pikachu, stroking its head, before turning back to Jay, "Now lead the way!"

Pikachu nodded, and, scurried towards another exit.

Misty, beckoned the forty-year old father to follow, and the man, crept past the sizzling guard and his Purrloin, sniggering and grabbing a POKe'BALL that lay beside them in a case.

Misty motioned towards the POKe'BALL, and then gave Jay a questioning look.

He smiled, and cracked the ball open, revealing an old-looking POKe'MON.

Pikachu sniffed the Dragonite, and it greeted him.

The four snuck out of the room, and ran down a corridor, Pikachu leading the way.

…

"Charizard! Fire Spin!" Ash yelled, holding on tight as Charizard dodged another Fusion Flare barely missed him.

Charizard became enveloped by small flames, they created a tornado around him of heat, and then, they shot towards Reshiram, surrounding it.

N snarled as the flames burnt his clothes, and he called her Reshiram to chase Charizard.

The white dragon roared and began flying faster and faster, in circles following Charizard as the orange dragon soared higher and higher into the clouds.

Charizard flew above the clouds; all that was visible below them was the white, fluffiness they provided.

Ash gulped, one hit and they'd both be sent soaring down to their deaths…

Suddenly, Reshiram appeared from nowhere, and sent a Blue Flare backwards, so it hit Charizard full on.

Ash screamed as his dragon began free-falling through the sky, through the clouds the pair burst, and the ground grew ever closer.

Ash panicked and hastily and desperately attempted to wake Charizard, but the dragon didn't hear him, and injured they grew closer to their deaths.

"Ash!" Iris and the gang yelled, watching their friend fall.

Just as they were a hundred metres from the ground, a dark shadow swooped below them, catching both Charizard and Ash on its back and floating upwards.

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes, to see, Zekrom!

Charizard stirred, and looked shocked to be carried by another flyer as they sped through the sky.

Cilan, Iris, Brock, Dawn and Paul and not to forget Team Rocket, all began clapping.

Zekrom lowered Charizard to the ground carefully, allowing the fire type to hit the ground without any pain.

Brock checked over Charizard, and Ash grinned at Zekrom.

The dark creature nodded, and growled in approvement, staring up to the sky, where they could just make out Reshiram above the clouds.

"You ready Zekrom?" Ash asked, smiling as Zekrom nodded, lowering its wings so Ash could climb on.

As soon as the boy was on, Zekrom roared, shaking the entire room, and flying upwards, Ash on his back.

N glared in disbelief and pure fury as Ash rose back to face Reshiram and himself, smirking.

Blue thunder enveloped both Ash and Zekrom as the dragon boosted up its electricity, preparing for a Thunder attack.

As Reshiram dodged it, and Fusion Flare soared towards them, another POKe'MON move collided with it, sending up pillars of smoke.

Ash's eyes fixed upon a yellowy/orange dragon as it soared up to meet them.

"Dragonite! Hyper beam!" A familiar face commanded.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled, waving at her in surprise.

She grinned at him, and turned back to Dragonite as the orange, multicoloured jet of power shot from the dragon's mouth, and hit Reshiram's tail.

Reshiram growled, and dived after Dragonite, "Fusion Flare!" N yelled, pointing at Misty, who sped barely ahead in the clouds.

"LOOK OUT MISTY!" Ash hollered, watching the fire burn at their toes.

Dragonite groaned from the power, but soared back upwards, eager to shoot a Dragon Rush at the Reshiram.

Reshiram dodged, and roared in fury, diving after Dragonite.

Just as it was about to Slash the orange dragon, it was knocked back by a Fusion Bolt.

Misty thanked Ash silently and he nodded at her.

Below, Paul was still having problems retrieving Zorua from the tank.

"It's no use!" He cried, tugging still.

Dawn sighed.

Suddenly, Ash's father burst into the room, Pikachu behind him.

"DAMNIT! THAT GIRL TOOK MY DRAGONITE!" He cursed, watching Pikachu snigger beside him.

"Hey Mr Ketchum!" Dawn giggled, smiling at him.

Zekrom chased after Reshiram, every time the dragon went for Dragonite, Zekrom and Ash would intercept with a move, throwing it off course.

Suddenly, a large explosion knocked all three POKe'MON out of the air.

"What the…?" Ash yelled, clutching Zekrom's back, as they fell from the sky.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, catching the boy's attention, he got Zekrom to fly below Dragonite, and scoop Misty and the dragon up on it's back.

Ash helped Misty up, and she sat beside him, grinning.

Suddenly, Zekrom began growling, as did Reshiram.

Misty, Ash and N all looked up as their POKe'MON floated in the same place, to see a very, very large creature, floating in the airspace above.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" N yelled, Reshiram roaring.

Misty and Ash squinted as the creature floated down a bit, before, releasing a snowstorm.

Misty and Ash shrieked as Zekrom struggled to land as the snow hit them heavily.

Reshiram burned away a hole in the snow, back inside the building.

Zekrom followed after it, Misty, Ash and Dragonite on its back.

As they landed, Dragonite flew over to Charizard, and stood by it.

Misty and Ash stood beside Zekrom, glancing upwards.

N smiled, catching their attention.

Ash's grin dissolved as he saw Reshiram, about to fire an attack, right towards where Zorua was being held captive.

Misty gasped, "ASH! Paul, Dawn and Piplup are over there too!"

Ash's eyes widened.

N smirked at Ash.

"Now, young Ashton, you either come now, or the little fox and your loserish friends are roasted Torchic." He smiled, watching Ash lower his head.

Misty looked with pleading eyes at Ash.

The boy took a step forwards.

"STOP!"

N and everyone else, including Reshiram, turned to face the man.

"D-dad?" Ash gasped, his eye's wider than before.

Ash's father walked over to Ash, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The man smiled at Ash, before speaking, "Ash, I know I wasn't there enough for your childhood, and I truly regret that, but, I have a plan." He whispered the last part, watching Ash nod slowly.

"Show me."

Jay nodded, and clasped his son's hand.

He closed his eyes, and Ash copied.

"_**O' Mighty Mew, Arceus, Hear me and my kin out, the beasts shall turn to Ash."**_ He murmured, before, letting Ash try it.

Ash closed his eyes tight, and spoke from his heart.

"_**O' Zorua, I know you can hear me, break free from your cage, and save my friends."**_

Suddenly, as Ash opened his eyes, Zorua began to glow red.

From above, a loud tremor was felt, and a large bang indicated something even larger than Zekrom and Reshiram was here.

"Kyurem has arrived." N whispered closing his eye's tight.

A rocky and silver dragon landed on the ground, knocking over pillars as it did so.

It roared loudly, shaking the ground.

N's eyes shot open in anticipation.

"He has arrived!" N cackled, his manic laughter filling the room.

Ash and Jay and Misty glanced up at the legendary POKe'MON, before, the POKe'DEX disrupted the unnatural silence that had befallen them all.

"_**Kyurem- The extraterrestrial POKe'MON: It is hardly ever seen, and fell as a meteorite from space. The residents of the village nearby the Giant Chasm do not walk at night because of this POKe'MON's thirst for flesh.**_

Dawn and Paul stared at the giant.

"Flesh!" The bluenette squeaked, her eyes wide.

"Pip Pip Lup?" Piplup said in his own language, copying Dawn's words.

Team Rocket looked at each other, and screamed.

Kyurem roared, shaking the entire place.

Paul grabbed Dawn and Piplup and ran towards Ash and Misty.

The icy dragon turned on them, its eyes icy steel.

It opened its large jaws to reveal several sets of sharp teeth, almost like a Sharpedo's.

"RUN!" Jay yelled, yanking Ash, who in turn, yanked Misty, then Dawn and Paul, and Piplup, and began running away.

The creature screamed, and thundered behind them.

Team Rocket cried and leapt onto Dragonite, convincing it to fly upwards.

Brock, Iris and Cilan grabbed a hold of Charizard, and flew upwards.

Jay jumped onto Reshiram, Paul and Dawn behind him.

Ash and Misty clambered onto Zekrom, Pikachu clinging on behind them.

As they were about to leave, Ash remembered… Zorua.

He commanded Zekrom to soar up next to Reshiram.

Misty stared at him questionably.

"I need to go back for Zorua, you stay here."

Misty shook her head, and placed a hand either side of his face.

He blushed, but then, she spoke, "I am never leaving you again."

Ash nodded, and as the two hit the ground, Zekrom flew back up Pikachu on it, leaving them with the carnivorous POKe'MON.

"Look!" Misty whispered pointing into the haze.

Zorua glowed red.

Ash and Misty ran towards it, but Kyurem got there first.

Ash and Misty stopped dead as the dragon loomed above, roaring in their faces.

Ash felt Misty slip her finger's in-between his, he squeezed her hand, and together, they both stared up at the dragon, which was breathing heavily in front of them.

He glanced at Misty. Russet eyes met Cerulean.

They'd been together since the very beginning, and, now, here it ended.

_Eaten by the biggest POKe'MON that ever lived…_

Ash thought, staring at the creature's eyes.

Misty looked over at Ash.

"A-Ash?" She quivered.

"Yeah? Misty?"

"I-I just wanted, to say something, if, if this is the end…" She choked, tears in her eyes.

Ash smiled at her warmly, and held her other hand in his.

"I-I love you…" She whispered, kissing his cheek, a red blush creeping to both of their cheeks.

Ash smiled, "I love you too…" Misty gave a shocked expression towards Ash, but he just smiled.

As the Kyurem leapt at them, Misty and Ash closed their eye's tight, and waited for their bodies to be crunched into pieces.

But, it never came.

They opened their eyes, only to see Kyurem, writhing in pain.

A dark blue spirit floated beside them.

"_You cannot steal my body!" _The king of POKe'LANTIS yelled.

Ash suddenly, realised that the evil spirit was no longer inside of him, and fighting the dragon instead.

Misty and Ash stared for a while, before, another light, brighter appeared, blinding them all for a few seconds.

"**I didn't miss ALL of the action, did I?" **Mew asked, floating beside Ash and Misty.

"MEW!" They cried in unison, watching it sigh.

"**Yes yes, The REAL DEAL…"** Mew explained, glaring at the ice/dragon type.

All of a sudden, Kyurem shot its signature move, Glaciate at the trainers.

But, it never hit.

A mixture of two different force fields protected them.

Zorua and Mew stepped out, forcefully in front of Ash and Misty, their eye's narrowed.

"_**Hey! Didn't your mama ever teach you not to play with ya food?" **_Zorua giggled, releasing a Night Daze, mixed with Mew's Psychic.

The ruins were lit with light, and every grunt, ran outside, watching the light shoot from the relics, their POKe'MON beside them.

The base glowed brightly like the moon, as the two attacks combined and hit Kyurem full on.

The dragon screeched loudly, causing pillars to fall and the ruins to begin to collapse.

Charizard swooped down, and picked up Ash, Misty and Zorua on its back.

"You guy's okay?" Iris and Cilan asked helping them on as Brock clambered onto Reshiram to make room for them.

Ash and Misty nodded, watching Zorua nod too as Mew appeared beside them, balancing on a pink ball of light.

Suddenly, the power increased, and just as the base was about to blow, Zorua hopped down, falling into the ruins.

"ZORUA!" Ash yelled, watching it sadly.

The fox dodged rocks and pillars, searching for someone…

Suddenly, a groan erupted, and Zorua ran, its eyes blazing, over to N.

The man was trapped half underneath a pillar, the light fading from his eyes.

"_**N!"**_ Zorua barked, licking the man's face.

N glanced up; his green eye's fixing on the fox above him.

"You-You came back…" He whispered, a smile creeping to his face.

"_**So, you-you remember?" **_Zorua asked, pillars falling behind them.

N nodded, fatefully.

"_**C'mon! You still have time!" **_Zorua cried, attempting to pull the green haired man to his feet.

But N, stayed put, and shook his head.

"Arceus had chosen my fate, I have not protected you, nor any other POKe'MON, of which were my causes originally. I must accept my fate."

Zorua shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"_**But N! We used to play when you were a mere child! Arceus will forgive you of your sins! You are a good human!"**_

N smiled warmly at Zorua, stroking its head softly.

"I-I'm sorry Zorua. But, I cannot leave…"

Zorua burst into tears, they leaked down his face, matting his fur as N smiled weakly at him.

"Now go, the Chosen One needs you now."

Zorua nodded, and just before the ruins and the Plasma base exploded, Mew lifted Zorua into the air…

A large explosion ended it all for Kyurem and N.

Pieces of debris were scattered for miles.

Back in Kanto, Delia ran outside, as the ground shook.

"What an earth? My tomatoes!" She cried clinging onto them tightly along with Mr Mime as the earth trembled.

Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak all clung onto the side of the laboratory, watching as Quilava and Bayleef hung on tight to Totodile as the ground shook.

There was a light in the sky above. And Noctowl watched it pass by; his eye's fixing on it for a second, before he fell back asleep.

…..

As the explosion stopped, Reshiram, Zekrom, Dragonite and Charizard flew to the ground.

Paul clambered off of Reshiram, followed by Jay and Dawn, who was clutching onto Piplup like never before.

Jesse climbed down from Dragonite, James behind her, and Meowth, shivering as it began to rain.

"My fur's gettin' wet!" He yowled, running around in circles as the rain fell.

Brock jumped down, shaking his hair in the rain, Azurill in his arms.

Cilan hopped off of Charizard, and grabbed Iris, bridal style, and lifted her off too.

She grinned at him, before Axew popped out of her hair, giggling.

Finally, Pikachu jumped down, shaking his fur and laughing at Meowth.

Piplup came up beside Pikachu, panting.

"_I think I just lost three stone!"_ The slightly-less fat penguin wheezed, clutching onto Pikachu.

"_Well, at least Weight Watchers won't be needed…" _Pikachu giggled laughing as his water type friend chased him.

Charizard roared in the rain.

Ash and Misty hopped off of Charizard, Misty holding Zorua, and Mew floating beside Ash.

Charizard ran underneath Reshiram, protecting its tail-flame from the rain.

As Misty lowered Zorua to the ground, the little fox spotted something.

He ran towards it.

It was a white cube.

It looked like a Rubik's Cube, and had a small chain attached to it.

Zorua smiled at it.

It had been N's. He wore it as a child.

Zorua, delicately, slid his head underneath the strap, before lifting up his head, allowing it to fall loosely around his neck like a collar.

He stared at the sky, with red eyes and a smile, _**"So long, N…"**_

…

"We should get out of this rain!" Brock yelled, watching everyone nod as the spiky haired teen took charge as normal.

Pikachu, Axew, Piplup and Azurill, ran together, following Brock.

Cilan and Iris ran not far behind, their hand's intertwined.

Paul and Dawn ran fast, "C'mon guys!" Paul yelled through the rain.

"Be there in a second!" Ash yelled back.

Paul nodded, and ran off, Dawn running after him.

Ash watched Charizard fly under a building, to protect itself as Reshiram and Zekrom rose into the sky.

Jay stood beside Dragonite, hugging it tightly.

Ash and Misty glanced back at Zorua and Mew.

Mew floated in the air, her large eyes shining in the torrent of rain, the same sparkle from the first time they met was still there.

Zorua, suddenly appeared next to the pink cat, and turned to smile at Ash and Misty.

"_**Thank you. Thank you both."**_

Ash and Misty looked shocked, but then smiled.

Mew nodded, **"I must be going. I sense, Mewtwo needs me back at home." **She explained, rising into the sky.

"What? You and Mewtwo live together?" Ash asked scratching his head as rain cascaded down his face.

Mew nodded, and giggled.

"**Now, sayonara Misty, Ash. Zorua." **She turned to face the fox, who in turn, smiled at her.

"_**I hope we meet again, someday." **_The fox whispered, bowing his head in gratitude at the cat.

She giggled, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"**Me too."**

Slowly, Mew rose into the skies, rain surrounding her.

She floated upwards in a pink and rosy bubble, towards the clouds, before, disappearing with a twinkle, into the grey sky, leaving a trail of stardust behind her.

Just as she disappeared, her bubbly voice, echoed through the clouds, **"You guys are the REAL DEAL!"**

Ash and Misty waved as she flew away.

They glanced back at Zorua.

"What about you, Zorua?" Ash asked, watching the fox smile.

The rain slid down his fur, causing the fox to look skinnier now his fur was wet.

"_**Goodbye. O' Chosen One, and, Misty."**_ He barked, smiling a foxy smile at them both.

Ash glanced at Misty.

She nodded, and waved to Zorua, and walked off, following the others as they ran into shelter.

Ash smiled, and then glanced at Zorua, "Where will you go now?"

The fox, smiled at him.

"_**Fear not, Chosen One, I must return to my forest, Zozoark will be waiting."**_ Zorua explained, floating into the sky, the charm, hanging from his neck.

"_**But! What if I need you?" **_Ash asked hastily, tears forming in his eyes.

Zorua smiled at him, _**"Fear not, if ever, you should need me, O' Chosen One…"**_

"Yes, what do I do?" Ash asked, placing a hand over his face to prevent the rain dripping in his eyes.

Zorua flew higher and higher.

Suddenly, Ash threw Misty's handkerchief, up, up into the grey skies as rain thundered down.

Zorua caught it in his teeth, and smiled, thankfully at Ash.

"_**You listen, to you heart…"**_

And, with those last words, reverberating into the land around, Ash's tears leaked down his face, and he waved, a final goodbye to Zorua.

The fox winked at Ash, before, in a flash, he too, disappeared above the clouds, a twinkle signalling he was gone…

_Goodbye, Zorua. I'll miss you…_

Ash turned around as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Ash?"

He smiled as Misty stood behind him, her hair stuck to her head and dripping into her face.

Misty grinned back, before, asking a question.

"Ash? Did you really mean it? What you said, I mean, before, Kyurem was about to eat us?"

Ash stared at her.

He'd forgotten about that.

Just as he was about to reply, Officer Jenny came up behind them.

"Is it okay if I ask you two some questions?" She asked them, beckoning them to follow.

Ash nodded, and then, caught Misty's sad look from the corner of his eye.

"We'll be in in a moment, Officer." He replied.

"Very well." Jenny sighed, and began to walk back.

Ash and Misty watched her walk off, Brock trailing behind her.

"Looks like someone's hoping for a date with Officer Jenny…" Ash stated.

Misty giggled, and nodded at Ash.

He turned back to her, eyes shining.

"Misty."

She looked at his with bright cerulean eyes, eagerly waiting for what she hoped he was about to say.

"I-I…" He began stuttering, his face red as rain fell around them.

Misty sniggered at him.

"I meant it. Every word." He stated, holding her hands in his.

Misty almost burst with joy.

Suddenly, she began to cry.

"W-what did I say? Are you okay Misty? I-I'm sorry!" Ash pleaded, hugging her close.

Misty sniffed, and rubbed her eyes, though, it didn't change anything since the rain replaced her tears.

"Don't be sorry, you dense brat…" Misty whispered, pulling away from the hug and smiling.

Ash stared at her, relief washing over him.

"Well, that was harder than I could've ever thought…" Ash mumbled, still holding Misty close.

She grabbed his hat, and shoved it on her own head, sheltering her caracat strands of hair from the downpour above.

"Hey!" Ash cried indignantly, attempting to grab it back, but Misty dodged his feeble attempt, stuck her pink tongue out, and began running around the field, Ash chasing after her.

Eventually, Ash and Misty stopped, hanging off of each other as they burst into fits of laughter, their giggles erupting over the land as rubble surrounded them.

The rain still had no intention of slowing or relenting, and began showering down even harder.

Misty, turned to face Ash.

The pair stood for a while, the rain falling around them.

Then, very slowly, cerulean eyes, as clear as the skies, met russet orbs which wanted more.

Misty and Ash grew closer and closer, till each one of them could feel the other's warm breath on their face.

Misty's orange bangs hung loosely in her face, dancing in front of her eyes, the pair's noses touched as they grew closer.

Ash wiped her fringe from Misty's eyes, both of them, never shifting their eyes from each other's.

Slowly, Misty and Ash began to smile, and, all of a sudden, their lips crashed together.

Ash's eyes flew open, and fixed on Misty.

Her eyes were shut tight, slowly; Ash sunk into the kiss, and began kissing back twice as hard.

The pair's lips rubbed against each other's, before, Ash felt Misty's hands behind his head, Ash groaned as Misty's dainty fingers tasselled through his hair.

Ash, soon, placed his arm around Misty's waist, and pulled her closer; his finger's exploring her red hair.

The two couldn't possibly gotten any closer, the whole of their bodies were touching.

The rain fell around them as they enjoyed the romantic moment.

All of a sudden, thunder crackled throughout the skies, making both teens jump and head butt each other.

The pair separated as the low rumble echoed throughout the landscape.

They then looked at each other, both holding a hand over their forehead and laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Zekrom and Reshiram roared, and rose into the sky.

Everyone rushed outside, Dawn following beside Paul, Iris and Cilan running hand-in-hand, and Brock, came running, Pikachu beside him with Azurill clamped in its mousy teeth.

Piplup wheezed at the back, he REALLY did need another form of transport, or to cut back on poffins…

Officer Jenny just stood beside the house waiting for the gang to return.

Ash smiled at both Zekrom and Reshiram, thanking them as it did.

Suddenly, Brock appeared beside them.

"I think, maybe, Jenny will go out with me!" He cried, punching the air.

Misty and Ash rolled their eyes, both very aware that they were holding hands…

Zekrom growled well-temperedly at Ash, lowering his head so Ash could pet him. Ash ran his fingers over Zekrom's steely solid coat, his fingers feeling the electric currents travelling through them.

Reshiram bent forwards too, and roared in gratitude.

"Thank you, Zekrom. Reshiram." Ash thanked the two brother dragons, and watched them, bow their head's, and smile at each other good-naturedly.

The two rose into the sky, lightning beginning to crackle in the sky.

Even though, it kept raining, the sun shone.

Misty and Ash looked at each other.

Slowly, they both pulled Mini-Ash and Mini-Misty from their pockets, and Misty handed Mini-Ash to Zekrom, and Ash handed Mini-Misty to Reshiram, as presents of gratitude.

The two dragons glanced at their presents, which were both on chains made of fishing line.

Mini-Ash hung around Zekrom's neck, and Mini-Misty hung from Reshiram's.

The two roared in appreciation, before, flapping their colossal wings, creating a whirlwind.

The two flew high into the air, and as they disappeared above the clouds, in a burst of flames, and a strike of lightning, a gigantic rainbow hung in the skies.

Ash sniffed as he waved goodbye to Charizard next, who took off, flying back to the Charisific Valley.

As the gang watched, Brock reappeared, jumping for joy (A\N: Pun!) as Officer Jenny sighed, and nodded her head.

"I'm going out with Officer Jenny!" Brock screamed, punching the air.

Paul and Iris grumbled, and began forking out money to Cilan and Dawn.

"Let's go home." Ash announced, before, looking around for Pikachu.

"Hey! Where did Pikachu go?" Misty shouted, searching wildly.

"_Argh! Get away from me! You bothersome mouse!"_ Purrloin screeched, galloping around and around a fallen pillar.

Piplup and Axew followed not far behind, laughing as they all released a Volt-Tackle, Whirlpool-Dragon Rush combo towards Purrloin.

The cat lay again, in a smouldering heap.

Pikachu, Axew and Piplup posed in victory.

_Don't mess with the mouse."_ Pikachu stated, sniggering as they ran off to find Ash and the others…

Meanwhile….

"Damn! There go the twerps!" Jesse huffed, peeking out from their hideout behind a building.

"Well, we didn't capture any new POKe'MON this time." James sighed.

"Or learn any information about Plasma…" Jesse winced, shaking her head.

Meowth suddenly leapt up, "Hey! We might not have got any info on Plasma! But we blew them up! Wait till da boss finds out about that!" Meowth sniggered, his eye's large.

Jesse smiled, and posed.

"Who cares if we didn't catch any POKe'MON or learn anything about Team Plasma?" She cried, her eye's fiery.

James posed beside her, pulling a rose from nowhere.

"We'll get another chance to fail next time!" James yelled.

Jesse, James and Meowth nodded happily, and high-fived.

"Looks like Team Rocket is being written out again!"

…

Paul suddenly, rubbed his eyes, as six POKe'MON came into view.

"M-MY POKEMON!" He screeched, running forwards to hug Weavile, Torterra, Honchkrow, Electrivie, Magmortar and Froslass.

He returned them all, and smiled.

"Where should we go now?" Cilan asked scratching his head and eyeing the map as Pansage sat upon his shoulder.

"Well, first, I wanna send back Bulbasaur and the other POKe'MON to Professor Oak's lab." Ash explained, pulling the POKe'BALLs from his pockets.

Iris' eyes widened, "Can I train your POKe'MON Ash? I'd love to train Kanto POKe'MON!" She squealed her eye's huge as she begged him.

Cilan nodded, "It would be a very exotic spice added to Iris' team, since so far, she only has Axew, Excadrill, and Emolga."

Ash sighed, handing Bulbasaur and his other POKe'MON to the excited purple haired teen, who cried in joy.

Immediately, Bulbasaur, Buizel and Swellow appeared in a flash, confused as to why they had been called out.

Ash turned to his three POKe'MON.

"Hey guys! This is Iris, she is going to be training you for a while, so, listen to her!" Ash motioned to Iris, who was stood beside her, squealing over Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur nodded.

Swellow cawed, and flew around them all.

Buizel was currently being cuddled by Misty…

Suddenly, Brock remembered something, "Here's your POKe'MON Ash." He beckoned to the balls in his hands.

Ash took them, and, immediately, they burst open, revealing Oschawott, Snivy, Tepig and… Pidove began to glow…

"It's evolving! No way!" Cilan cried, watching as Pidove burst into a beam of light and was replaced with a Tranquill.

"Awesome! A Tranquill!" Ash hollered, allowing the newly evolved bird to land on his shoulder.

Jay ran up to them, Dragonite by his side.

Ash smiled at his dad.

"Ash, I'm going home for a while, I think, it's time I made things up with your mother. And also…"

"Dad," Ash grinned, hugging his father with all his might, "I love ya, now go!" He shooed his dad away, who, in turn, tasselled his hair teasingly, "Well, bye kids! Bye Misty!" He winked at them all, before bending down to say goodbye to Pikachu.

"You take good acre of my boy, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded, his little head bobbing up and down like a Churchill dog.

"Bye!" They all yelled, watching Jay hop onto Dragonite's back, and take off, towards Kanto.

When he had gone, they all looked back at each other.

Misty grinned at Ash, "How about that battle…?"

Ash's eyes lit up, "You betcha! I'm not going down!" He threw Oschawott and Bulbasaur's POKe'BALLs onto the ground, revealing them, battle-ready.

She raised an eyebrow at Ash.

Misty copied, and, released on her side of the field, Corsola, and Staryu, who were both itching for a battle.

Brock and Cilan both were referees, and held up an arm.

"BEGIN!"

"Corsola! Spike Cannon! Staryu! Water Pulse!"

Ash grinned.

"Bulbasaur! Solar Beam! Oschawott, Razor Shell!"

"You're going down!" Misty yelled, watching Ash grin boyishly at her, his fringe flapping in his face.

Ash shook his head, turning his hat backwards like he used to in the old Kanto days, and chuckling as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder and he stared at his new girlfriend across from him.

"Not a chance."

…

END.

Yay! This chapter is almost 40 pages long! Phew! Longest I've ever written for one story!

I really really enjoyed writing this, and I hope my readers have liked reading! I think after this there will be a sequel, but I am not too sure, I mean, Ash's egg he found **still **has to hatch, Cilan and Iris **still** have to break the news about their new 'relationship' status, as do Ash and Misty, Piplup** still **needs to loose weight, Axew needs to learn to use it's moves, Excadrill has to learn to stop being a lazy arse, Purrloin needs to find Meowth, the other Purrloin still needs to get Pikachu back, and Brock **still** has to date Officer Jenny! Who I have just remembered doesn't exist in Unova! Oh well! XD

Also, Paul and Dawn still have to confess! Teehee!

Be sure to stay tuned for the next instalment!

Love all my wonderful reviewers who had done their job for me over the past year.

I will be going back over The Meeting for Futures, making minor changes, as the first half was written on my mobile! So I'll need to revise it!

**But, for now, here's my last POKe'POEM!**

…

**I shall scurry and hurry as fast as I can,**

**Running in circles around every man,**

**Living in a forest,**

**Teeming with bugs,**

**Helps you to practise,**

**Your moves on the thugs,**

**My tail is a symbol,**

**To all those who dare to see,**

**My cheeks are rosy red,**

**And my favourite way to communicate is with a loud and cheery,**

"**PIKAPI!"**

**But, The Final Question Still Remains,**

**What POKe'MON, AM I?**

….

_**Review final thoughts and answers, I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**- AAML;)**_


End file.
